Harry Potter and his last year
by mysterious-angel
Summary: In his 7th year, Harry is pulled into many adventures, mind-talking, new friends, a strange new ritual, and oh did i forget to mention missing 4 weeks of school! Rated for mild cussing. HOc(much later!) RHr NOT SLASH!
1. Silent Depression

Chapter 1 : Silent Depression.  
  
It was one of those blistering hot days, children down the street were splashing through the sprinkler, others were washing their car. It was the end of August, the kids in the sprinkler were desperately trying to forget that they were to be going back to school in a week. They weren't the only ones thinking along those lines.  
  
A teenage boy in a baggy shirt and torn jeans was watching them from his window. His black hair was messy but that was normal, his muscle stood out even through his baggy shirt, and his vibrant green eyes stood out brightly against his black framed glasses, though they did not hold the carefree, happy, spark in them like when he was younger. Now he just didn't care about anything, not the fact that he was going back to school, nor that he was finally going to be able to be rid of this house.  
  
Harry Potter had had enough. After watching his godfather get killed in his fifth year at school, and having to fight off Voldemort again in his sixth year, he had finally had enough. The door swung open and his Aunt walked in. Harry turned away from the window, no longer caring about the children, and he faced his Aunt Petunia.  
  
She looked at him disapprovingly and said. "Your friends are here to see you." She glared at his as he gave her a uncomprehending stare. "You have to go down stairs to see them. Otherwise they might start something." She said slowly, as though she was speaking to a slow child.  
  
Harry stood up, and thought angrily. 'Ever since that incident after the fifth year they have to come in and check on me.' He headed down stairs, as he went he thought back to the end of his fifth year, his ranting at Professor Dumbledore.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" I DON"T CARE!" Harry yelled at the portraits, snatching up a lunascope and throwing it into the fireplace. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE NYMORE-"  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
He had meant it too. Even now he knew he wasn't going to take it any more. Without noticing, his fingers had found the two half moon scars on his wrists. He looked down at them when he felt the smooth skin. He entered the living room and stood at the doorway, not realizing his friends were there, staring at him. He remembered how he got those scares, just after he had gotten back from his fifth year.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
He leapt up as his Aunt slammed the door in his face and locked it. He pounded on the door relentlessly. He heard her walk away, but he continued to slammed his fists on the door until blood ran down his arms. He pulled his arms down after what seemed for hours of pounding and slid to the floor. He sighed and looked over at the food she had brought him, dinner. Some low fat food, she was no doubt making Dudley eat too. He scanned the rest of the tray, a glass of water, spoon, fork, napkin, and a knife.  
  
He turned away from the tray, but a moment later turned back. He stared at the knife for a long time before finally picking it up. He turned it over in his hands, staring at it. He ran a finger along it's edge, not very sharp, for it was only a butter knife. He looked around the room before his eyes settled on the window. He climbed to his feet and walked over to it. He threw open the window and stared at the ground. Angrily he turned from the window, and threw the knife across the room. He slumped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  
  
His hand brushed the top of his bedside stand, he sat up suddenly, and ripped the drawer open. He dug through the things and pulled out a pair of scissors. He ran his finger over the edge. It was sharp. He smiled to himself, the first real smile in weeks.  
  
He glanced at the time, if he did it now no one would find him until dinner. He had plenty of time. He sat on the floor and threw open his trunk. He pulled out a pen and parchment and started writing a note.  
  
To all,  
  
I thank you very much, you've always been there for me when I needed you. I am truly sorry for having to put you through this. But I can't take it anymore. Professor Dumbledore will have to find someone else to fight against Voldemort. I can no longer fight him. I meant all of what I told Professor Dumbledore in his office. If anyone will ever be able to even remotely began to understand why I've down this, it will be him. Its because of me Sirius is gone, and I can't live with that. You may all be mad but I hope you can forgive me. I have fought with Voldemort six times in my life, twice I have lost those who were my parents. (Biological parent or Godparent). I've been through so much more then any wizard has ever been through in their life, and I have lost so much more. I'm putting you all in danger by you just knowing me. Six times I have endangered my best friends!  
  
Ron, Hermione, my two best friends. You have been with me for everything and yet you haven't. I've put your life, even your schooling, in danger so many times. You could have gotten expelled so many times just for being my friend, all of this by Umbridge of course. But what if Professor Dumbledore is no longer Headmaster and we get someone worst then Umbridge? I can't have you put your wizarding/witching on the line for me. I just won't let it happen.  
  
Hagrid, take care of your brother. He understands much more then I ever though he would. Try to show the students something exciting yet safe in your class. Something everyone can see, and don't let any of those Slytherins insult you. Have Fluffy attack anyone who tries to replace you at Hogwarts. Watch out for Ron and Hermione for me. They could stand for a little protection now and then.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Weasly, you both have been very dear to me, another set of parents I could run to when ever I needed you. And even if I didn't need you, you were still there. I can never thank you enough for everything you have ever done for me.  
  
Fred and Gorge, I want you to continue with your joke shop. I have left for you a few ideas that I though would be interesting to try out. But you'll have to figure out how to make them of course, I wouldn't be able to make it half as well as you two would. Its all in my black muggle notebook in my trunk. I hope you'll be able to make them, it seems that I have no talent in making any of your prank things. Take care of the shop, don't let it fail.  
  
Remus Lupin, one of my father's best friend. I'm sure my dad never did anything like this but I'm tired of having to live up to his legend. Make sure if you ever meet up with that worm Peter again, make him pay for all he's done. Don't let that wolf bring you down. I've never said it out loud but I forgive you for what happened in my third year. I can tell that you still feel guilty. Whenever you think I'm not paying attention to you, you tend to give me these guilty looks and the moment I look up its gone from your face. Just remember there may be a bit of wolf in you but there is always a bit of you in that wolf.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, it may have been your biggest mistake but I forgive you. You've always known what I was going through and I never said thanks. Take care of all the students and teachers at Hogwarts. That school can't function without you.  
  
All my teachers, thank you for the best education I've ever received in my life. Professor Mcgonagall thank you for having me meet Wood, you were the one who truly introduced me to Quidditch. And I know you would do anything to help me become an Auror. Professor Snape, only one thanks to you. You made my school life horrible. You should have been more mature and just buried the anger towards my father and given me a chance. I wonder how things would have turned out if I was in Slytherin, would you have been more forgiving? I doubt it, you're too much of a hothead. But thanks anyway, for helping me become who I am. Because it's life's little twists and turns and bumps and bruises that make you who you are.  
  
Finally the Dursleys, no doubt you will be happy that I am gone. I only wish you the best, you are after all family. Over the years you have made my life a living hell. I forgive you for that too. Now you won't be plagued with my oddity anymore. Just remember Aunt Petunia, she was your sister.  
  
Because of the way things turned out I don't know who I am anymore. I can't tell anymore who I really am and who everyone else believes me to be. I've always hated being the center of the attention, I was famous for something I didn't even do. If it wasn't for my mother I wouldn't even be here. If it was my choice on who got all the attention, I would choose Ron. But not the way I got the fame, no if it were me making all the decisions it would be Ron who would become famous, maybe by saving someone's life or something. But it would be him, always Ron, he was the best friend anyone could have, I'm almost sorry for having to leave. I want you to divide up all my things between Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. I want the picture book Hagrid made me to go to Remus, if you don't mind Hagrid. I'll miss you all very much and I know I'll see you again some day.  
  
Love always and forever,  
Harry Potter  
  
Harry laid down his pen, and looked at the long note. He was surprised that it was even that long, but just looking at it, almost made him regret what he was about to do. Then he remembered the real reason he was doing this and placed the note firmly on his bed. He looked around the room once more, then he found a comfortable place on the floor. No doubt Aunt Petunia will be mad if it stains. He thought to himself as he picked up the scissors.  
  
Slowly almost as if he was in a dream he took the scissors' blade to his wrist. He dropped the scissors to the floor as red blood poured from the deep cut on his wrists. He looked outside once more, determined to see the daylight one last time as the blackness pulled at him. Happily he slipped in to the welcoming darkness.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Harry walked over to the chair in the corner, his friends still staring at him. He had completely forgotten that fateful day, that it was the third day since he had talked to anyone from the order or any of his friends. They had burst open the front door and waltzed right passed the Dursleys and up into his room. Where they found him, bloody and half dead.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke Harry out of his thoughts, he dimly looked at her as she stared at him worriedly. He suddenly became aware of how close they were sitting, and rose an eyebrow in their direction. Hermione blushed slightly and said. "Harry, do you want to go with us to Diagon ally?"  
  
Harry shrugged and said. "Up to my Aunt." He pointed to the wall beside the doorway into the living room, and Aunt Petunia's face appeared around the corner. She gave him visibly forced smile and said. "If you want to, dear." He head disappeared around the corner, but not before they all had the chance to see her send Harry a glare. Hermione stood up and walked across the room, she pulled Harry to his feet.  
  
Ron stood right behind her, and said. "Did you get the list of books we need? I only just got mine today." Harry shook his head, just as an owl came swooping in from the chimney. Ron laughed as the owl dropped it's burden on Harry's head, and flew back up the chimney. Together, he and Hermione, grabbed one of Harry's arms and headed out the front door. On the curb was half of the order waiting for them in a familiar car. The three piled in and Harry was sudden struck with how he had been in the car before. Once when Mr. Weasly had been bitten by a snake in his fifth year, another time to go to Sirius' funeral and the last time he was in it was when he had been kidnapped by deatheaters in his sixth year. Harry shifted closer to the corner and spent the entire car ride staring out the window.  
  
They pulled up to the Leaky Cauldron and got out, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly, out of habit, made a protective ring around Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They went in to the Leaky Cauldron and within minutes they were standing in front of the wall that was dissolving before their eyes. The stepped through the opening and in to the crowded Diagon ally. The protective circle around Harry had dissipated due to the rush of the crowd.  
  
Suddenly Harry was knocked to the ground by someone. He looked over at the person who had also fallen, another teenage boy wizard. His blond hair glistened in the sun, and Harry didn't recognize him when he raised his eyes to meet Harry. The look he gave him was slightly frightening. A scared, worried, and broken look was something he had only seen in the mirror. The look was quickly replaced with a familiar sneer that could only belong to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter and his little goodie-goodie friends. I'd love to stay and chat but your insanity might be catching. I'd watch out, Weasly, if I were you. Hanging out with a mudblood and a lunatic!" And with that he stood up, and dusted himself off. Harry looked up at him, still sitting on the floor and watched Malfoy throw a terrified glance over his shoulder. Before giving them all a glare and hurrying away. Hermione had both her hands on Ron's shoulders, who was trying to go after Malfoy.  
  
"Don't worry about him. We'll get him later." She whispered in his ear. Together they both looked down, worriedly at Harry, who was staring at his friends. Harry climbed to his feet as Hermione asked. "Harry, are you all right?"  
  
Harry glance in the direction Malfoy had fled and said. "Yeah, I'm all right."  
  
He lead the way into the Flourish and Blotts. Harry quickly separated himself from the other two and went searching for a few books that weren't on his list. He picked up a book of curses and hexes and headed down another aisle. He picked up a copy of "Wizards and Witches Who've Made Up Their Own Spells" By Felix Payne.  
  
"Harry! There you are!" Ron's voice called over the others. Harry nearly dropped his books as he turned around. "I've got the books we need!" He said as he handed Harry three books over someone's head. Harry gave Ron a forced smile and followed him to the checkout. He stood behind Ron and Hermione and made sure to hide his two extra books.  
  
They walked out of the store, Harry had successfully kept the two books hidden from Ron and Hermione's view. They were walking down the street together, when they were called over by Lupin. He, Tonks, Moody, Mrs. Weasly and Mr. Weasly were all sitting in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating ice cream.  
  
"Did you get your books?" Mrs. Weasly asked as the three sat down on the only empty seats left. Moody looked over at Harry, his magical eye spinning out of control before stopping on Harry's bag. Harry stared at Moody, as if daring him to say something. Moody smiled slowly and winked, Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. He was definitely not ready to handle the questions he was sure to get from everyone. Harry turned back to the conversation between the others and listened in.  
  
"Yeah! I passed my Apparition test! It really was very hard to do!" Hermione was saying.  
  
Harry smiled softly to himself. He had learned how to apparate in his sixth year, along with becoming an Animagus. He can transform himself into a winged lion and he is now working on becoming a dragon, which is much harder because dragons are stubborn and dangerous creatures. He had no doubt that Hermione would be extremely jealous if she found out that he was an Animagus. He drew himself into his thoughts, going over the last time he had tried to do it. He nearly burned down the woods he was hiding in, and he had not completely transformed him self. He still had a human head, and one of his legs was human but had dragon scales all over it. Now that he was seventeen he had not gotten in trouble for doing magic outside of school.  
  
"Harry? When are you going to take your apparition test?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts. Harry looked up, everyone's eyes were on him.  
  
"I'm not sure." He said slowly. "I've never had the time to go, and plus I don't know where to go."  
  
Mr. Weasly smiled and said. "If you want I can take you tomorrow. If you've been studying." Harry nodded and zoned out again as the conversation turned away from apparition.  
  
Harry looked up startled when the others stood up suddenly. They were talking about going to the Quidditch store. Harry followed silently as they entered the store. He looked through the Quidditch posters the entire time, he had no reason to look at anything else, he had all he needed for his broom back in his trunk. They left the store every one, but Hermione and Harry had a bag from the store. Harry saw a sign in the distance and headed that way, ignoring the other's protests.  
  
Harry reached the store, with the others in tow, and opened the door. He looked at all the gags and pranks along the walls. Two red head twins entered the room from a side door. Saying to a young customer, "Now don't put that in water until you are completely ready to use it." The young boy nodded eagerly and left the store.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Mum! Dad! What are you all doing here?" One of the twins asked loudly. "Fred! Why else would they be here? They're getting things from our shop!" The other said to his twin, then he turned to Harry and the others and asked sweetly. "Hi, guys! Anything I can help you with?"  
  
Ron looked around the shop, and said. "Well since I'm here. I do need some things for school." He smiled as he headed to one wall. Hermione followed him as the others spread out in the store. Mr. and Mrs. Weasly took to talking to George and Harry waved Fred over.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
Harry followed him as he walked over to the register. "Hey I see you finally was able to make my exploding beetles." He said as he pointed to a jar of squirming beetles.  
  
"Yeah, that took us a while. It was hard to keep the bugs alive long enough. The spell kept killing 'em." Fred said with a chuckle. Then he grew serious. "Are you sure you don't want any profit from them, it was your idea."  
  
Harry shook his head and said. "No, I've told you, I don't want any profit. It may have been my idea but it was your patience that made it possible."  
  
Fred clapped a hand on his shoulder and said. "You really got everything all sorted out don't you? Well if you need any help in anything don't be afraid to ask me or Gorge. We are indebted to you."  
  
Harry smiled and said. "All right, I'll remember that. Thanks."  
  
"Harry, time to go." Lupin called to him. "Fred, George. I wish you good selling today."  
  
Harry turned back to Fred and said. "See you later." He followed the others out of the store and back in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. They left Diagon ally and went through the small bar, and back outside. They clambered into the car and headed back to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house. Harry went back to looking out the window, lost in his own thoughts as they sped through the city.  
  
They arrived at the house quickly and Harry climbed out of the car and said. "Goodbye. I'll see you at Hogwarts." The others said their goodbye and Harry walked up the driveway as they drove away. Harry opened the door and headed up stairs, immediately. Harry tossed his bag onto his bed and headed outside into the back yard. He walked to the farthest corner of the yard and settled down underneath his favorite tree. 


	2. New friends, Old friends

Chapter 2: New friends, old friends  
  
He was lost in his own thoughts until someone said. "Hey Harry!" Harry looked around quickly, trying to spot who spoke to him, when something hit his shoe. He looked down and there was is old friend, Neesm. A green snake, that lived in Aunt Petunia's garden. Harry smiled at his friend and said. "Hello Neesm. How are you?"  
  
The snake climbed up Harry's legs and curled up on the top of his raised knees. "I'm good, the weather is a little hot today though. How about you? Where have you been all day?"  
  
Harry smiled at his little friend, nothing could get passed him. "I went to Diagon ally. I had to get my new school books. Plus I got two extra books that ought to help me in the future." The snake nodded his head, Harry had long ago told him about his entire life. It had taken a day and a night to tell it all but neither had cared.  
  
"What were they? Stuff to help you beat Voldemort?" Neesm asked.  
  
Harry nodded and said. "Yeah, a book of curses and hexes and a book of wizards and witches who've made their own spells. I think I'm strong enough to make my own now."  
  
"Ah, so you did you show your friends what you brought?" Neesm asked.  
  
Harry gave a what-do-you-think look and said. "No, I can't. They would ask too many questions." Sometimes the way the snake was able to pick up things from Harry's mind was a little unnerving, but Harry had quickly gotten over it. "You know sometimes you really scare me. You always seem to know what's up with me." Harry said.  
  
"It's a gift, I must say. And its a god thing I have it. Otherwise, you might do something crazy again. And the elders wouldn't like that and I'd never be someone guardian again." He was referring to the time Harry had tried to kill himself. Soon after that incident Neesm had showed himself to Harry, being his guardian and all. The elders were the oldest magical snakes living, and each time someone was born who had a great destiny in store for them, the elders sent out guardians to watch over the person. Whether he or she be a human, halfling, animal or any other magical being.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and said. "Yeah, that would suck for you. I feel sorry for all anyone you've ever had to watch over."  
  
"Well, I've never had to watch over someone who is always looking for trouble!" Neesm told him.  
  
Harry laughed and said. "All right I guess I'm kind of a trouble maker." Neesm snorted, as best as a snake can snort. Harry grew serious and said. "Are you going to come to Hogwarts this year with me."  
  
Neesm sighed and said. "I'm not sure. That cat you told me about, might be a problem. And I'm sure Professor Dumbledore would find out about me. That might be a problem, he might want to speak to the elders. No one else except for the one I'm guarding is supposed to know about me. What if word gets out that you have a snake you talk to. People might start that whole being the Slytherian Heir again." Harry looked at his friend, thinking to himself.  
  
"Well, what if I kept you in a special room? I have the Maurder's map, and I know which classrooms are never used. I can see you at night." Harry paused a moment, thinking. "I know the perfect place you can stay, and I can make sure food is brought to you everyday! I could work! I know Dobby could bring you the food and he won't ask any questions!" Harry said excitedly, looking down at Neesm.  
  
The snake sighed. "All right! I'll go, but I better check with the elders first so don't get your hopes up." Neesm warned him.  
  
Harry smiled, a true happy smile and said. "Whatever."  
  
Aunt Petunia's voice cut through the twilight air. "Harry! Come inside! Dinner!" She was obviously displeased with having to call him in, and not leave him out there. Harry sighed and moved Neesm off his knees.  
  
The snake looked up at Harry as he stood and said. "I'll ask."  
  
Harry smiled and headed in to the house. "Night!" He called over his shoulder. He pulled open the back door and walked into the kitchen, where he sat quietly and ate his dinner. The moment he was finished he went up to his room. He opened up the bag on his bed and took out the curses book. He read it cover to cover in just a few hours. His Aunt and Uncle had long since gone to bed and he could hear Dudley down stairs watching TV. He looked at his clock, it was one am. Harry placed the book on his bedside table, and opened the drawer. He pulled out a bottle of dreamless potion, and expertly poured out the right amount of the pale yellow liquid. He sighed and drank down the potion. And curled up under the sheets and fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The caterwauling sound of Harry's alarm clock, jolted him out of his peaceful sleep. His hand searched for the button to turn it off, as his eyes popped open. He sat up in bed and looked at the clock. Six o'clock in the morning. The same time he had been waking up to for the past year. He got up put on a pair of running pants and a baggy shirt and headed out side. He started to warm-up, doing the same routine since last year.  
  
Neesm came around the corner of the house and said. "Good morning! Ready to start?" Harry nodded and picked up the little snake and placed it around his neck. Neesm curled around his neck loosely as Harry started running around the neighborhood.  
  
Harry arrived back at the house an hour later, he put Neesm back in the grass and headed inside. He immediately headed to the shower, no one was up yet. He turned on the shower, peeled off his sweaty clothes and got in. The warm water pelted his back so comfortably, that Harry fell deeply into his thoughts. Suddenly the water turned cold and Harry was pulled out of zoning and quickly finished his shower. He walked back into his room and put on a new pair of pants. The new black pants hung off him, comfortably and stylishly. He put on a red muscle shirt, that showed off the muscles he had acquired over the years.  
  
He was no longer the scrawny boy he used to be. Now he was buff but not so much that is was disgusting. He sat on his bed and opened up one of his new transfiguration school book. He read through it in the space of three hours. He put his new books in to his trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage. Hedwig looked up at him tiredly and then nestled back under her wing. Harry dragged the trunk to the door and went into the kitchen. The Dursleys were up and finishing breakfast.  
  
"Hurry up, boy! I want to get you to the train station on time!" Uncle Vernon said gruffly. Harry grabbed the bacon and the toast off the last plate and headed into the back yard. He found Neesm by the tree and quickly scooped him up.  
  
"Now, how do you want to go? I can put a concealing charm on you so that only I can see you but then I wouldn't be able to talk to you. Or you can stay in my trunk, I can make sure there are air holes." Harry said as he turned back to the house.  
  
Neesm was quiet for a second before saying. "I think I'll go in the trunk." Harry nodded and headed to his trunk. He put Neesm in it, making sure it was comfortable, he made the air holes and shut the lid.  
  
Uncle Vernon came tromping down the stairs and grumbled. "Lets go." Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and walked over to the car. Gently, he put both of his things in the back seat and climbed into the front. They both stayed quiet the entire ride, Uncle Vernon trying very hard to ignore Harry. The arrived at the train station and Harry quickly got out of the car, took his things out and shut the door. Uncle Vernon sped off down the road and out of sight. Harry turned to the busy train station and hurried to platform 9 and ¾. He stood against the barrier and fell through it, he quickly go out of the way of the others who were coming through it, among them was Hermione. She quickly spotted Harry and walked over to him.  
  
"Hi! Harry!" She said happily, the Headgirl badge shined on her chest.  
  
"You made Headgirl! Congratulations!" Harry said, giving her a true smile. Harry to say the least was in a good mood, finally he can go back to school and do some research. Together they headed onto the train and sat down in the last compartment. Ron arrived, breathing heavily, and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Finally I found you guys!" He gasped, settling against the back of the seat.  
  
Hermione stood up, and said. "Well, I've got to go to the meeting, I'll see you guys later." She gave Ron a kiss and left the compartment. Ron moved aside, blushing slightly. Ron, who didn't make Headboy and since there was no seventh year prefects, didn't follow her to the meeting.  
  
Harry laughed at him and said. "I all ready know!"  
  
Ron blushed again and said. "Since when?"  
  
"The day we went to Diagon ally." Came Harry's answer.  
  
Ron, blushing, pulled out a box and asked. "Want to play chess?"  
  
Harry nodded and said. "Sure, I get to go first." Ron shook his head and opened the box. They immediately started playing becoming so enraptured in the game that they forgot about everything else. A knock on the door startled them so bad that Ron's hand knocked over a few of his pieces and Harry jumped. He stood up and opened the door.  
  
"Would you like anything off the cart, dears?" The food-cart lady asked. Ron rubbed his growling stomach and nodded. Between the two of them they brought half the stuff on the cart. The set about eating their way through the pile when the door opened, Hermione stepped in. She pushed her now straight brown hair out of her eyes and sat down on the seat.  
  
"Want something to eat?" Ron asked, handing her a small pie. Hermione took and ate it hungrily.  
  
She smiled and asked. "Who's winning?" The boys gave her an odd look, Hermione pointed to the chess game.  
  
"I am!" Both Ron and Harry said loudly. Hermione laughed as she took a handful of Bernie and Botts every flavored jellybeans. Ron and Harry got back into the game, and finished it with Ron winning, but only just.  
  
Hermione stopped the argument that was sure to start by saying. "Hey Ron, did you pass your Apparition test?"  
  
Ron looked up, startled by the suddenness of the question and slowly said. "Yeah."  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and asked. "Why are you so suddenly interested in whether or not we've passed the test or not?" Harry had gone the day after they went to Diagon ally and passes his with flying colors.  
  
"I'm just interested." Hermione said quickly. Ron shook his head and steered the conversation away from the test. The rest of the ride was spent talking about various subjects, all too soon the train started to slow down. Hermione kicked the boys out of the compartment to change, then switched places with them so they could change. They stayed in the compartment until the train reached a complete stop. They followed the crowd out to the carriages.  
  
Harry lead them to the lone carriage, off to the side of the rest. The thestral made a weird screech of a greeting a nuzzled on Harry's arm. Harry patted the thestral's neck, and made a similar noise, only quieter. The thestral was the same one that took him to the ministry of magic. After that during his sixth year, Harry found himself out more and more with the thestral, it became one of his friends. "Theo." Harry crooned.  
  
"Come on, Harry!" Hermione said from inside the carriage. Harry gave Theo one last pet and jumped inside the carriage. The carriage jolted forward and they were heading up to the castle. Hermione and Ron talked the entire way, but Harry stayed quiet, looking out the small window. The carriage stopped suddenly, nearly knocking them out of their seats. Ron opened the door and they all stepped out. Harry gave Theo a quick pat and followed the other two into the castle.  
  
They sat down at their table, talking to the others who had entered with them. Harry was watching those still entering the Great Hall. He saw Malfoy with his usual minions, but though he had his usual I'm-king-of-this-school gait there was still something wrong. One of his friends placed his hand on Malfoy's shoulder, it seemed that only Harry saw Malfoy wince in pain, but he quickly masked it over with a laugh. Harry turned away from Malfoy, and pretended to listen to Ron talk. Harry let his mind wander, and ended up thinking about Malfoy. Why was he hurt? Who did it to him? Harry thought, as a million different other questions raced through his mind. Harry didn't realize how long he had been thinking until Hermione suddenly stood up.  
  
Harry looked around at the people clapping, the new first years had been sorted and Professor Dumbledore was saying. "Give a round of applause for your new Headboy and girl!" Harry clapped with the rest of the school, as Hermione and some Ravenclaw boy sat down. "Congratulations!" Harry said, as the food appeared before them. They piled the food on their plates and started eating.  
  
After they had had their fill, they got up with the rest of the school and headed up to the dorms. Hermione left Ron and Harry to show the first years to the common room. They said the password and entered the common room, Ron and Harry headed up to their dorms and Ron immediately started to change into his nightclothes. Harry sat on his bed, staring at the floor. He stood up suddenly and opened his trunk, Ron disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
"Hi, Neesm!" Harry whispered. Neesm lifted his head tiredly and nodded. Harry quickly said an invisibility charm and draped Neesm around his neck. Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak and the Maurder's map. He started towards the door, when Ron came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, heading over to his bed.  
  
"I'm just going to go for a walk. I'm not tired yet." Harry said, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"OK, have fun." Ron said with a yawn.  
  
Harry opened the door and left. Only a few were in the common room, but no one stopped Harry as he left the tower. He looked at the Maurder's map as he climbed through the portrait. He tapped his wand to it and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The blank parchment came alive dots moving across it. Harry stared at it for a second before heading down the hall. He kept one eye on the map as he made his way to the empty classroom. He stood in front of a suit of armor, and once again check to make sure no one was coming.  
  
He looked up at the helmet and said. "The bumble bees are coming."  
  
The armor nodded his head and moved aside, it reveled a door. Last year he'd found an empty room that no one ever used and put a suit of armor in front of the door, with a spell so it would never move or let anyone in unless they had the password. It was his own little hide-away. Harry opened it and stepped into the room. He shut the door behind him and undid the invisibility charm on Neesm.  
  
"Here we are!" Harry said happily as he looked around the room. It had a few desks and boxes but otherwise it was empty. It you exclude the dust, Harry always left the room the way he had found it, whenever he left for vacation. Harry looked down at Neesm's skeptical face.  
  
"It, um, different." Neesm said slowly. Harry laughed and did a few spells so the floor was grass, the desks became small trees and the boxes became small boulders. Earlier last year he had found the charm that was used on the Great Hall's ceiling. Harry charmed the ceiling to show what it was like outside. Neesm sighed. "Much better." Harry laughed, and placed Neesm on the grass.  
  
"Everything all right now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think this will do." Neesm said as he looked around the room, the moon above him lit everything nicely. Harry nodded and headed for the door.  
  
"Now you can play loud music in here, I've put a sound-proof spell on the room. But do try to keep your wild parties small." Neesm laughed and rolled his eyes. "I've got to go back now. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night!" Neesm said. A last minute invisibility charm on the room, so that if anyone but Harry entered it would be normal looking, and Harry opened the door and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the busy Great Hall, and sat down for breakfast. Harry had periodically checked the Maurder's map all morning to make sure no one had been in the classroom. Harry looked up at the sound of thousands of birds' wings flapping, Hedwig swooped down and dropped his timetable on his lap. She took a bit of his toast before flying off with the other owls. Harry looked at his timetable, and groaned. Double transfiguration, then double potions, lunch, double Defense against dark arts, and finally double Charms. It's going to be very boring relearning everything. Harry thought.  
  
He had last year spent endless hours in the library, just learning spells, potions, charms, curses, hexes and how to transform and apparate. He learned everything he need to know in school, plus loads more. He spent a few weekends during the summer at the Library in Diagon ally, where he learned many ancient spells, found a book that listed all the rules for the Hogwarts professors, and he'd read up on the other dark wizards in the past and how they had blundered. The library was much bigger then the one at Hogwarts and he didn't need a signed form to look at the books that might be considered restricted.  
  
Harry pulled out his book on the wizards and witches who made their own spell, and set it up to read at the table.  
  
Ron looked at the cover and asked. "Trying to get a head start on Potions?" Harry looked up distracted and nodded. He almost forgot that he had charmed the front of the book to resemble his potions book. He made a point to close his book bag, so they couldn't see the real potions book. Breakfast went by quickly and uneventfully, soon they were heading to their classes.  
  
"See you guys at lunch!" Hermione said as she disappeared into the crowd. She had a different schedule then Harry and Ron, since she was interested in a different field of work then Harry and Ron's Auror field. Harry and Ron waved goodbye, and Harry knocked into someone.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized as he turned to see who he had ran into. Ginny patted him on the back.  
  
"It's all right, these halls do get kind of crowded don't they?" she said as she fell into step beside them.  
  
"Yeah they do." Ron said, searching in his bag.  
  
"What class do you two have? I've got Potions, thankfully not with the Slytherins." Ginny continued.  
  
Harry nodded and said. "We've got transfiguration, then potions." Harry looked down at the timetable in his hand. "But we couldn't be as lucky as you. Nope we've got Potions and of course more then half the class is Slytherins." He said darkly.  
  
Ginny laughed at him and said. "Well, I'm going down this way. See you two later!" And she headed down the stairs. 


	3. Lessons already known

PLEASE READ!!!! A/N Can any one tell me how to use Italics? Use send me an email, please! I need to know really bad! Or you can just write it in a review! Oh and I'd like if you guys could tell me some ideas for the tittle in case you haven't noticed it SUCKS! Well on with the next chapter...  
  
Chapter 3: Lessons already known  
  
Harry and Ron made their way to their classroom and took their regular seat. Professor Mcgonagall swept in and began class immediately, Harry sat back in his seat and daydreamed, while Ron took notes. Harry going from thought to thought didn't realize Professor Mcgonagall had called on him. Until Ron poked him in his side and nodded to the teacher in the front of the room, who was looking at Harry expectantly.  
  
Harry gave her a dim look and asked. "Could you repeat the question?"  
  
"I asked you to tell me how you would conjure an object out of thin air." Professor Mcgonagall asked impatiently.  
  
Harry sighed, and said in a monotone voice. "Well, you would have to picture what you would want in your mind." He pointed to his head with his wand. "Then you concentrate really hard, swish your wand." Harry did the movement as he said it and something started to materialize in front of him. "And, ta-da! You get just what you wanted."  
  
A small wooden chair appeared on his desk. The class gasped in surprise, and Professor Mcgonagall was just barely able to hide her approving smile. Harry looked down and went back to daydreaming.  
  
"No, Mr. Potter! I don't care if you can do the spells. You still have to pay attention." Professor Mcgonagall said with her back to him. Harry looked up and pretended to pay attention. Ron goggled at Harry of a few minutes and then went back to taking notes. The class passed quickly, dispite it was two class periods long. Harry and Ron stood up, and left the class, heading to the dungeons.  
  
"Harry, where'd you learn that spell?" Ron asked, looking at Harry questioningly.  
  
Harry cast him a glance from the corner of his eyes and said. "I just started studding harder last year, so now I'm a little ahead."  
  
Ron laughed. "I don't know whether Hermione would be jealous or proud." He said.  
  
Harry looked at him with a smile and said. "Probably shocked that I could be that good." The tromped down the stairs, laughing.  
  
Malfoy and his goons pushed passed them, but then quickly backed away, scared, when they realized that it was Harry and Ron they had ran into. The walked into Potions classroom, laughing. Leaving Ron outside steaming, and Harry just staring at them.  
  
The more he thought about how Malfoy had know he had slit his wrist was worrying him. He didn't think anyone had told, and there were no reports in the newspaper, and he hadn't heard any gossip about it. The more he thought about it the more confused he became. How did Malfoy know had an sanity problem? That question kept running through his mind as Professor Snape started class.  
  
He set up a powerful forgetfulness potion for them to make, and went around the room criticizing a few. He came up to Harry and Ron, as they were starting their potion. He looked down at Harry's cutting board.  
  
"Should those roots be cut so thin?" He asked smugly, knowing that his instructions on the board told them to cut them at a medium size.  
  
"Well, from what other books say, and my experience with this potion. I've learned that it's best to cut up these roots thinly because then the cut up pieces are covering more space then it would if it was cut at a medium size." Harry said without looking up so he wasn't able to see Professor Snape's glare.  
  
"And I'm sure your experience is vast. That I with five years at a privet school teaching solely about potions and seven years before that of studying at this school, and then coming here to teach potions class, cannot hope to equal it." Snape said mockingly.  
  
"If you want to think that way." Harry said indifferently, as he picked up another ingredient.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor!" Snape snarled.  
  
Now Harry looked up. "For what, Professor?" He asked in a polite tone.  
  
Snape looked down at him. "For your cheek. That's why." He said angrily, then he turned to move to another table, while the Slytherins laughed.  
  
"Excuse me, Professor Snape." Harry said quietly, but it carried across the room. Snape turned around, furious.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"You can't take points away from a student who answers your question correctly and I am quite positive that I was nothing but polite to you. Therefore you cannot take away points from me." Harry explained. Professor Snape's mouth dropped open slightly, but he recovered quickly.  
  
"And who says so." He growled.  
  
Harry squarely met Professor Snape's eyes and said. "I was looking through the books in the Library at Diagon ally and I happened to come across a book about the rules the Professors at Hogwarts had to follow. I, of course, checked it out, and I found it an extremely interesting read. So to answer your questions, Professor Dumbledore, who wrote the newest edition to those books. You see in the beginning of each Headmaster's or Headmistress' reign they write a book of rules that their professors must follow."  
  
Snape opened his mouth, then closed it, then and snapped to everyone. "Finish your potions!" He continued around the room, insulting the few other Gryffindors and taking away points.  
  
But no matter how nasty Snape was or how many points he took away, the damage was done. Harry, the student Snape hated most, had beat him with a technicality he'd learn through the Professor's rule book. No one asked if his information was true, they'd all seen the look on Snape's face. It was no doubt going to be all over school by lunch.  
  
Harry continued making his potions, ignoring everyone who was trying to catch his eye, and actually ended up finishing early. Harry looked around the room, everyone else was bend over their cauldron, someone sat up straight across the room. Harry looked over to see who else had finished, Malfoy was too looking around the room. When he caught Harry's eyes, Malfoy sent him a glare, which Harry returned with a polite smile. The rest of class finished slowly, while Harry finished reading his book.  
  
He looked up when he noticed many of the students putting their potions in to bottles and handing them to Snape. Harry stood up and did the same. He gave Professor Snape his bottle along with a nice smile, and went back to his seat. Harry packed up his things and followed the crowd as the other students left the classroom.  
  
"Harry, that was brilliant!" Ron said, as they headed up stairs for lunch. "How did you ever find a copy of that rules book? I know you couldn't have found it in that library, I've seen it, its huge! Did Professor Dumbledore give it to you? That would be the type of thing he'd do, that man is crazy!" Harry silenced him with a glare.  
  
"No Professor Dumbledore did not give me that book, I did find it in the library. I just happened to stumble across it one day while I was there." Harry explained as they stepped into the Great Hall. Hermione, sitting at the Gryffindor table, waved them over.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down and Hermione immediately asked. "Harry, what is all this I'm hearing about you telling off Snape?"  
  
Harry sighed as Ron when into an in-depth summary of what had happened. Harry ate in silence as Ron kept telling Hermione that he was sure Harry had gotten the book from Dumbledore. Hermione looked at Harry, who shook his head no, and went back to eating. Soon after Ron suddenly shut up, from, as Harry suspected, Hermione's glare.  
  
He knew about how they were trying to be careful about what they said around him, they were trying hard to keep him out of his depression state. But to Harry it was almost a game, he knew he'd suffer from depression after his fifth year, and he had come to terms with that. But Harry also knew the one way to keep his friends from probing him with questions every time he fell silent or did something by himself, was to pretend as though he was coming out of his depression state, and he just needed time to think. Sometimes he'd be in a good mood and unable to hide it, and he'd show how happy he was. It always made Ron and Hermione feel better, and think that they were doing their jobs. Harry smiled to himself, he really couldn't have asked for better friends.  
  
Lunch passed and Ron told anyone who'd listen about Harry's telling off Snape. Harry and Ron headed to Defense against Dark Arts. Harry passed the time by taking notes from his book, not the DADA school book, but his new book, about the wizards and witches. He tried to picture how he was going to do the spell, but it wasn't the same. But still the time passed quickly.  
  
In Charms he spent daydreaming about how Neesm was holding up and kept checking the Marauder's map for anyone going into the classroom. He'd also though up a few spells he wanted to try and make, a more powerful shield that would protect him from all spells. He thought about an excuse he could use to go see Neesm, and how to keep Ron and Hermione from tagging along. He looked up suddenly, when everyone rose from their chairs, and headed to the door. Harry followed in suite, as Ron talked about the new spell they'd learn. Harry of course already knew the spell, but he made sure not to burst Ron's bubble.  
  
Harry suddenly stopped right in his tracks. He turned to Ron who was looking at him with an odd expression and said. "Ron! I just for got something! I'll meet up with you in the Great Hall." Harry sped off in the opposite direction, before Ron could say anything. Harry ran top speed to the portrait of fruit. His breath was controlled, as though he had walked casually down the hall, as he tickled the giant pear. The Portrait opened and Harry stepped in to the kitchens.  
  
Elves were scurrying everywhere trying to get ready for dinner. Harry looked around, and saw no familiar face. He called out. "Does anyone know where Dobby is?" A few of the elves stopped and one even went around the corner to fetch Dobby. Harry politely refused the food offerings the other elves made him, and he pulled Dobby, when he arrived, out into the hall.  
  
"Harry Potter! How are you doing?" Dobby asked happily.  
  
"Dobby, I need a favor." Harry said as he looked around him. Dobby looked up at him with his wide eyes, shinning with joy at the thought of doing a favor for his friend.  
  
"Anything Harry Potter wants, Dobby will do!" He nearly shouted.  
  
"All right, I need you to go to this classroom every night and leave three frogs in the classroom. When you get to this classroom you have to say a password, its on the paper. Just tell it to the armor and he will step aside. Then you can enter the room." Harry explained as he handed Dobby a piece of parchment. The elf nodded enthusiastically, at a loss for words. "And Dobby, please, don't tell anyone about this. I can be our secret."  
  
Dobby nodded again, and finally found his voice. "Thank you Harry Potter! I am so happy you trust Dobby this much!"  
  
Harry smiled and said. "I've got to get to dinner. See you later Dobby."  
  
Dobby smiled. "Yes, see you later!" and with that he disappeared back into the kitchens, with a huge smile on his face and tucking the paper under his hat. Harry hurried to dinner and hoped no one went out looking for him.  
  
Hermione and Ron were have a quiet conversation, as they sat next to each other and didn't notice Harry sit down across from them.  
  
"Hi guys." He said as he place some food on his plate. Hermione and Ron both jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned to look at him.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked, staring at him.  
  
"I remembered that I left something in Charms, and I had to go back and get it, then I ran into Dobby. I kind of got hung up talking to him." Harry explained, Hermione looked like she was going to say something but Ron shushed her up. Harry watched the two of them, as they started another conversation, and he realized they must have been going out for a few months now. Neither Ron nor Hermione were too shy to hold hands under the table or openly give each other departing kisses. He also realized that he wasn't jealous nor did he feel left out, as he was betting they both though he would be. Harry went back to eating and hurriedly got up.  
  
"Where are you going? Eager to get your homework done?" Hermione asked, approval laced through shock.  
  
Harry laughed. "No, I'm going to go running. I've just started to run at night along with in the morning, and this morning I forgot so I got to head out now." Harry explained, Hermione looked slightly disappointed but told him not to get into any trouble. Harry smiled a thanks and headed up to the dorm. Once there he changed into a pair of running pants and a muscle shirt and headed back out. By this time a few people was back from dinner, and some girls openly stared at Harry as he made his way to the door, no doubt wondering if that really was the boy-who-lived.  
  
Harry hurried down the hall and stopped at the armor. He said the password and quickly stepped inside. He heard a frog croak and knew that Dobby had all ready done what he'd asked him to. He smiled and lit the one candle on the wall.  
  
"Harry?" A voice asked from the darkness.  
  
"Yeah, Neesm. It's me. I see, or rather I hear that my friend has already come by with your dinner." Harry asked as he sat down on the comfortable grass.  
  
"Yeah, who was that? He nearly scared me half to death." Neesm said as he slithered out of his hiding place and curling up on Harry's knees.  
  
"That was Dobby the house elf." Harry told him.  
  
"Was he the one who tried to stop you from going to school in your second year?" Neesm asked.  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, he was." Neesm laughed with him. Harry told Neesm about his day, and what had happened in Snape's class. Neesm roared with laughter at that part. It was well passed eight when Harry stood up.  
  
"I've got to get going, I'll see you tomorrow." Harry said.  
  
"All right, See you. Night!" Neesm said, as he crawled back into his hiding place.  
  
"Night!" Harry called over his shoulder as he opened the door and left. He passed by a bathroom and made sure to splash a little water on his face, then he sprinted all the way up to the Gryffindor tower. He told the portrait the password, and climbed through the opening.  
  
"Have a good run, Harry?" Neville asked, when he saw Harry.  
  
"Uh, yeah. How'd you know I went running?" Harry asked, as he sat down next to him on the sofa, breathing heavily.  
  
"A few girls have been talking about you all night. Hermione left about fifteen minutes ago, said that the girls wee getting on her nerves." Neville said, over the top of his transfiguration book. Harry looked around the room, finally noticing the girls that were staring at him. When they realized he noticed them a few of them pretended that they hadn't been staring, while others, much to Harry's amazement, waved at him. He sent a smile in their direction and turned to Neville.  
  
"Thanks, have you seen Ron?" Harry asked. Neville pointed over to the fireplace, and returned to his book.  
  
Harry walked over and tapped the sleeping Ron on his shoulder. Ron's eyes snapped open, and he jumped. Harry laughed and took the chair next to him. Ron looked around and saw Harry laughing at him.  
  
Ron scowled at him. "What?"  
  
Harry chuckled and said. "You should have seen your face." Then he started off laughing again. Ron struggled not to laugh, but ended up failing, and laughing hysterically with Harry.  
  
Ron struggled to recompose himself, and he asked. "Are we still doing the D.A. meetings this year?" Dumbledore allowed them continued it in their sixth year, Dumbledore even allowed it to go on with out a supervisor and allowed them to work in a classroom, but they had said nothing of it continuing in their seventh year.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure, it matters if there are still people who want it to continue."  
  
"Don't you want it to continue?" Ron asked him, looking his in the eyes.  
  
"It doesn't matter if it continues or not, I'm still going to learn new spells and continue to try to beat Voldemort." Harry said plainly. Ron gaped at him.  
  
"You've learned new spells?" He asked. "Are you going to teach them to us?"  
  
Again, Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, they're really hard to do. Most adults couldn't even do them." Ron's mouth fell open.  
  
"I bet with some practice we could all do them too." Ron said, defensively.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Don't go getting all huffed up. I'm just saying that the spells I've learned recently are very complicated. I've just barely got the hang of them." Harry said.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes and said. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Harry nodded to him and watched him head up to the dorms.  
  
Harry shook his head again and turned back to the fire. He thought he saw something in the fire and almost thought it was Sirius, trying to communicate with him. But the more he watched the flames, he realized it was just the way the flames danced against the black background of the fireplace. Harry sighed, for a moment he forgot Sirius was gone. He stood up and went up stairs. He heard no noise coming from Ron's bed, and suspected he was still awake, and fuming over what Harry had said. Harry changed his clothes and got into bed. He lit his wand and settled down to do his homework.  
  
It was well passed twelve when Harry finished his essays. He tossed them on his night stand and picked up his dreamless sleep potion. He took the right amount and snuggled under the blankets.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days turned to weeks, and Harry and the other students fell into a schedule. Harry woke up at five, and hour before the others woke up and did his daily run around the Hogwarts' grounds. Then he was back and showered just as the others would wake. They'd go down to breakfast, and off to their classes and lunch. Then it was Dinner, after that Harry and Ron would go out side to practice Quidditch for an hour. Harry would then go 'running' and visit Neesm for a few hours. Then it was back to the tower to finish his homework, and then bed at midnight.  
  
By the time the middle of November came, Harry was running low on his dreamless sleep potion. So while he was visiting Neesm, he started making his potion. 


	4. Help when in need, is a friend indeed

Chapter 4: Help when in need, is a friend indeed.  
  
Harry told the armor the password and snuck into the room. Neesm came out from behind the rocks, and said. "Hi, Harry."  
  
"Hi, Neesm." Harry said slightly distracted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Neesm asked, worried. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"You know I've been reading the papers front to back and not one word about any killings. I wonder what Voldemort is doing? What is he planing?" Harry said, more to himself then to his friend. Harry walked over to the cauldron that had been simmering in the corner for the past week. Almost forgetting that Neesm was still in the room.  
  
He jumped when Neesm said. "I don't know, but don't you go trying to find out what's up either. You've got enough to do, with out going looking for Voldemort." Harry nodded.  
  
"I guess your right. I better wait." Harry said, as he stirred the potion. "It's almost done." He told Neesm.  
  
"Good! That stuff stinks!" Neesm said, making a face. Harry laughed at him. He put a silencing charm on it and a the bubble head charm on it.  
  
"Better?" Harry asked as he sat down on one of the boulders. Neesm slid up beside him.  
  
"Much." He said, grinning. Harry looked at the Marauder's map, checking for anyone. The hall was all clear.  
  
Suddenly a noise, sent Harry scrambling behind the boulder, with Neesm in hand. He ducked behind the boulder, and took off the spell that had made the room seem like it was outdoors, it was much easier to tell where everything was without the confusion of trees and grass.. He was hiding behind a rather large box, the room was dark.  
  
"It looks like you'll be at the top with me now. I just hope you don't ruin it." A cold voice said.  
  
Harry thought, he recognized that voice, but he couldn't place from where.  
  
"I won't. You'll be proud for me, Father." A voice said. This one Harry recognized, he'd just heard it this morning in potions. It was Malfoy. Harry heard the sound of something hitting someone's body. Someone gasped and something heavy fell to the floor.  
  
"I told you not to call me that! What if someone over heard you! You are a complete fool! Do you ever think for yourself? Your an incompetent moron! How your mother and I were ever able to keep you this long is passed me!" The voice, Harry assumed to be Malfoy's dad, said angrily. He heard another sound of something hitting a body, followed by a small whimper. The voice continued. "Look at you! Laying on the floor like a common mudblood! Get up!" He heard someone struggle to get up from the floor.  
  
"Now I want you here the same time, same day next week. And don't screw anything up, the dark lord will be very unhappy if you are unable to make it to the next meeting. You won't run away from me this time, like you did at Diagon ally are you?" The voice asked, then paused and said. "Good! I'll see you next week." Another sound of something hitting a body, then there was a quiet whooshing sound, and silence.  
  
Harry sat behind the boxes, trying to figure out if Malfoy was still there. He sat quiet, trying not to breathe to loudly. He looked down at Neesm, who was looking up at him. Harry shrugged his shoulders, and kept waiting. Neesm started to slid around the boxes to check if Malfoy was still there. He peeked around, looked back at Harry and nodded. Harry settled down in a more comfortable position, and waited. An hour went by, and Neesm snuck out to see what was up.  
  
He appeared a minute later and whispered. "He's asleep." Harry nodded and stood up slowly, he kept on eye on Malfoy, who was sitting on the floor, as he headed over to where the Marauder's map lay. There was a small box, that Harry was unable to see. It felt like he was in slow motion but Harry knew that no amount of slow motion could have stopped the deafening sound. A loud crash echoed through out the room. Harry looked over at Malfoy.  
  
His eyes had snapped open, and he was looking around wildly. Harry knew that pretty soon he would spot Harry, even in the poor light the candle emitted. Harry nearly groaned out loud, this was going to be bad.  
  
"Who's there?" Malfoy asked, his voice nearly a whisper. Slowly Harry stood up, and faced Malfoy. Malfoy looked up at Harry, his eyes round and scared. Then suddenly that look disappeared, replaced by failure etched deep in his face. "Great." He mumbled.  
  
"So Potter, now your going to turn me in, I presume?" He asked, tiredness laced in his tone. Harry looked down at his enemy, his robes were torn, and dirty. He had bruises forming on his face, and he could tell it hurt Malfoy just to breathe. To see Malfoy like this scared Harry, scared him enough not to say anything.  
  
Malfoy started to get up but winced, and sat back down. "Well, aren't you going to take me in? Isn't that what the good guy is supposed to do?" He asked. Harry instead took out his wand, and pointed it at Malfoy. Malfoy looked up, fear creeping into his eyes.  
  
"What." He started, but Harry said a healing spell quietly. Slowly the bruises disappeared, and Malfoy started to look better. He looked down at himself and moved slightly. When he found it was not painful to move, he got up.  
  
"You didn't have to do that." Malfoy grumbled. Harry was about to answer him, and not in a polite way but then he realized if he was hurt he wouldn't want Malfoy to help him out. So Harry kept quiet.  
  
"So I take it you heard everything?" Malfoy asked Harry quietly.  
  
"Your father escaped from Azkaban, and you've just gotten back from a meeting with Voldemort?" Harry said coolly. Malfoy looked up, flinching, when he heard Voldemort's name, but Harry continued. "And your going back to another meeting with your running-from-the-law father. And when you told him he'll be proud of you, he beat you. Now tell me if I've gotten any of this wrong. Your now close to being an official deatheater and at the it seems very close to Voldemort. Your father obviously wants you to be a deatheater like him and you are always screwing things up. And you don't fight back to him." Harry finished.  
  
"You wouldn't understand! The only thing you've ever had to fight for is the whole 'good vs. evil' battle. And as always you win that fight! Well not everything is as black and white as in the little imaginary world you live in! I bet you've never had to face an abusive father! One who always beats you and never gives a damn about you, telling you how worthless you are. He doesn't care if I dropped dead this moment or turned into a bug. In fact, he would probably step on me himself if I turned into a bug. All he cares about is if I 'live up to the Malfoy name' or not. I bet you've never had to deal with a father who only cares about the family's reputation! Have you? I didn't think so!" Malfoy yelled angrily.  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions like that! I know exactly what you've been through!" Harry shouted back to him.  
  
"Yeah! I just bet those muggles you live with are just as bad as my father!" Malfoy said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, of course! No one can have a bad home life but you! I hate to burst that little self-pity bubble of yours but my uncle is in every way just as bad as your father! He never cared if I was to drop dead at any minute! He never stopped his beloved son from using me as his own personal punching bag! He gave him tips half the time! He'd lock me in the closet under the stairs for days at a time with out food just for saying something that happened in a dream! I was always the bad child, the bad seed! Did you know he told all the neighbors that I went to a correctional school for child criminals? Yeah! He never gave a damn about me! He only cared about what everyone else would think if they knew about my being a wizard or a freak as they so constantly love to call me! But that can't be in anyway nearly as bad as your father could it? Just because they're muggles and don't have magic to punish me with." He ranted, and he had the pleasure of watching Malfoy's face go ghost white.  
  
"I didn't know." Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah I could tell." Harry replied coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled. Harry took a step back in surprise. It was a first ever, open and no one forcing him to do it, apology.  
  
Harry was quiet for a minute and Malfoy said. "It's just decisions are easy for you. Don't become a Death Eater because the Dark Lord is your archenemy and he's pure evil. Do join Dumbledore and the Aurors because you need to avenge your parents and everything the Dark Lord did to you. Every decision is easy for you. But me, I have a family who has had a long line of being involved with all sorts of Dark Arts. I can't just break away, and join another side. You have your life planed out, destroy the Dark Lord and save the world, become a hero to everyone and a household name. Some things aren't as easy as that. I don't even want to become a Death Eater. But its what my family does. I've got half my family in the Dark Lord's inner circle! I don't even know what I want to do." He finished quietly, almost a whisper.  
  
Harry starred at him. "You don't want to be a deatheater?" He asked Malfoy, shocked.  
  
"Your quick, Potter. Now I can see why your Dumbledore's favorite. No I don't want to be a deatheater." Malfoy said.  
  
"Why? You've been flouncing around all these years saying how close you were to Voldemort, and now your saying you don't want to join his inner circle with the rest of your family? Now that's just a little odd to me." Harry said, acting stunned.  
  
"It's simple. I went to that meeting today and I realized just how stupid that whole thing is. It's revolting! I don't want to become a Death Eater is because I don't want to be a slave to someone, its bad enough I have to live with my father. I saw the other Death Eaters at that ceremony. They tremble at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. They cowered at his presence. They accept his beatings and insults like dogs. Heck, they even call him 'Master'."  
  
"I want to be my own person, have my own will. Though I do not agree with letting the muggles mix with us, as some people on your side want, I don't think killing off every wizard who has muggle blood in them will be effective. So while I may not agree with Dumbledore's side, I disagree more with the Dark Lord's side, so the reasonable choice would be to be against the Dark Lord.  
  
"Sure, I think it's a good idea, making the wizarding race clean and pure, but it just can't be done. We're all practically related all ready, us pure- bloods, I mean. There are enough pure blooded families out there. I wouldn't object, if he wanted to start his own 'pure bloods only club', but the whole 'let me take over the world' sort of thing,' it just doesn't make sense. You can't kill all the wizards with muggle blood. Its nearly impossible and wouldn't effectively 'cleanse' the race." Malfoy rambled, talking to himself more then to Harry.  
  
"And the man's a walking oxymoron," Malfoy went on, "He yells at his followers to kill the mudbloods, but he himself has muggle blood in him. His father, I think. I just don't want to be in that situation. Ever. Once is enough for me. All the cemeteries and blood and darkness and torture. Plus the groveling and the abuse, its just sick."  
  
Harry's mouth hung open, he never knew Malfoy could be so. good. Malfoy looked at Harry, and burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped.  
  
"The look on your face. I bet this complicates things a bit, Huh?" Malfoy said, when he got himself under control.  
  
"What things?" Harry asked, getting agitated.  
  
"Your handing me in. Us being enemies. Pick one." Malfoy said, calmly. Harry took a deep breath, and realized Malfoy was right, it did complicate things. In a big way.  
  
"All right, I want to hear it from your own mouth. Do you still support Voldemort?" Harry asked slowly.  
  
Malfoy gave him a look. "Why should you hear it from my mouth I've already told you." He said arrogantly. Harry did a double take, the mood change between the talking civilly Malfoy to the once again arrogant Malfoy was a quick, and complete U-turn.  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry threatened.  
  
Malfoy sighed, "No, I don't. I don't want anything to do with that snake of a man." He finally said.  
  
"I--" Malfoy started. "Look I've been wanting to ask you this for a while. I could. I mean. Willyouhelpmejoinyourside?" He said quickly. He hurriedly went on, "Not because I agree with what you're fighting for, but because I'll do anything not to become a slave to that thing."  
  
Harry was astonished, but to make sure he heard correctly he asked. "What?"  
  
"You heard me." Malfoy snapped.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No, I didn't. Beside how would you know if I heard what you said or not."  
  
Malfoy groaned, then he took a deep breath, and said. "Will you help me join your side?"  
  
"OK." Harry said.  
  
"That's it? You're not going to turn me away, and go have a good laugh with your friends at my expense?" Malfoy asked, shocked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why?" Malfoy asked, still completely bewildered.  
  
"Because, if you must know, I always carry a Sneak-o-scope in my pocket." Harry said exasperated.  
  
"You carry a sneak-o-scope around with you? All the time?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yeah." Harry said, not understanding why Malfoy was asking.  
  
"You are so paranoid!" He said, loudly. Then he got really quiet, really quick. "Oh crap! we've been yelling our heads off at each other. I wonder if anyone heard."  
  
Harry laughed. "How did you find out about this place?" He asked.  
  
Malfoy looked at him. "I heard you tell that elf on our first night, and I managed to get it out of him." Then when Harry gave him a sharp look, he hurried and said. "With a truth potion mixed in a drink I gave him. So he didn't betray you. I was just looking for a place where me and my father could portkey to safely."  
  
Harry gave him another look and started pacing across the room and back. Malfoy walked over to a desk and perched on top of it, watching Harry pace back and forth.  
  
After a moment Malfoy said. "If you don't stop pacing, I'm going to go insane. Its idiotic and you're making me crazy." Harry stopped and looked at him.  
  
"I have an idea. You don't want to join Voldemort, right?" At this Malfoy nodded. "Well, what if you became a spy?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. I don't want to go to another meeting of theirs. I don't want anything to do with the Dark Lord or his pathetic followers." Malfoy said sharply.  
  
Harry was taken aback by Malfoy's sharp decline, but soon continued to pace. Malfoy groaned and laid back on the desk.  
  
"All right, what if you laid low until graduation, then came out full power completely denying having any ties with the Dark Lord. Except for your father and the rest of your family. What about that?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy. Malfoy propped his head up on his hand and thought for a few seconds.  
  
"I'm not sure. I sounds like a good idea but to my experience the plans inside your head aren't that easy to go through with once you put it in real life." Malfoy said. "But for now, unless we think of anything else, its a good idea." Malfoy paused. "Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "We'll do it then, Draco. But we have to talk to Dumbledore, and soon. He can help you, and its best if he knows." Harry said. There was silence as they both stopped to think.  
  
A voice that only Harry could hear spoke. "Harry, your potion!" Harry looked around, sitting on another desk was Neesm. He smiled a thanks to him and quickly walked over to his potion. He took off the charms and stirred it cautiously. Draco came up behind him and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What are you brewing?" He asked, making Harry jump.  
  
"A dreamless sleeping potion." Harry answered as he moved aside to let Draco inspect his potion.  
  
"That's an extremely difficult potion to make. How did you do it?" He asked, as he settled down on the nearest desk. Draco suddenly screamed and bolted away from the desk.  
  
"What is wrong?" Harry asked, worried. Then he recognized what desk Draco had sat on. Harry groaned as Draco pointed a shaky finger at the desk.  
  
"There is something on that desk. It moved!" Draco loudly whispered. Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to the desk.  
  
Neesm groaned and said. "He squashed my tale!"  
  
Harry laughed and took out his wand. He did a healing spell and said. "Is that better?"  
  
Before Neesm could answer, Draco yelled. "What are you doing?" Harry sighed and picked up Neesm, he carried him over to where Draco could see. His eyes grew big and he took a step back.  
  
"That's a s-snake!" He whispered.  
  
"Are you afraid of snakes, Draco?" Harry asked suddenly. In response Draco took another step back. Harry started laughing hysterically. "This is rich!" He managed to say between his laughter. He laughed so hard, tears ran down his cheeks.  
  
"Potter, if you value your life you'd shut up right now!" Draco warned as he took another step back. Harry's laughs calmed down into giggles, as he tried to get a grip on himself, but the moment he tried to speak he was off again.  
  
"I'm so." Burst of laughter. ".sorry, but." Laughter. "this is just so." Peals of laughter. ".priceless! You afraid." Laughter. "of snakes!" Harry was once again laughing hysterically, as Draco said.  
  
"Its not my fault! My father always put me in the cellar when I was bad and it was full of snakes! Then that snake at the Dark Lord's meeting was just creepy!" Draco said, trying to redeem his dignity. Harry calmed his laughter down as the real reason they were both in the same classroom and talking civilly, hit him.  
  
Harry got himself under control as Draco asked. "Why do you have a snake? I thought that was the Dark Lord's symbol." Harry looked down at Neesm, who was watching him.  
  
Slowly the snake nodded, startled, Harry asked. "You mean tell him? How do I know he won't blab to the whole school?"  
  
"Your sneak-o-scope, besides you are allowed to tell one person." The he hurried on when Harry looked at him sharply. "But its only allowed to be the person you trust the most."  
  
"I don't trust him the most, lets just not tell him." Harry said to Neesm. Then he looked up at Draco's horrified face. "I have a snake because he won't blab all of my secrets and he's stuck by me through out it all. Besides he's easy to talk to. Your not going to tell anyone, are you? I don't want anyone to start thinking I'm the Slytherin heir again." Harry stopped, Draco was now cracking up. "What?" He asked, bewildered.  
  
"I remember that!" Draco gasped through his laughter. Harry looked at him with one eyebrow raised.  
  
He placed Neesm around his neck and walked over to his potion. He stirred it a little and said to Neesm. "It's done." Harry looked over his shoulder at the still laughing Draco. "What is your problem?" Harry said, slightly amused by the laughing lunatic before him.  
  
Draco took one look at Harry and was off again. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out a small bottle, he poured the potion in it to the top and gently placed the lid on it. He turned back to Draco, and checked his watch.  
  
"Oh crap! Its past nine! Our curfew!" Harry said, worriedly. Draco immediately stopped laughing, and looked slightly worried. "We've got to go. Do you want to meet here tomorrow, same time? It will be easier to tell Dumbledore if we've got a plan first."  
  
"We've already got a plan." Draco pointed out.  
  
"That's just a basis. We need something to show Dumbledore that we're serious about this and." He trailed off. "When's your birthday?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Draco looked at him oddly. "December twenty second. Why?"  
  
"Because we'll also need a plan to get you out of the dark mark. Your father is going to make you get it correct?" Draco nodded. "All right, so lets meet here tomorrow and set up a plan and if its not too late we'll go to Dumbledore."  
  
"OK, good." Draco said as they made their way to the door. Draco looked over at Harry and pointed to his neck. Harry looked down and meet the smiling face of Neesm. "I almost forgot. Thanks." He said as he put Neesm down. He looked up at Draco, who was watching him with an odd look on his face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, trying to figure him out.  
  
"You were talking in parselmouth." He pointed out.  
  
Harry laughed awkwardly. "Oh, I just said, thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." Draco looked at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Right, anyway I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he put an invisibility charm on him, and opened the door.  
  
"Night." Harry told the empty air as he slid his invisibility cloak, which he always carried him when he went 'running'.  
  
"Night!" Draco's voice floated back as he made his way down the hall. Harry went in the opposite direction, thinking about how weird it was that Draco and he were being friendly towards each other. Its strange how fate just works it self out. Harry thought as he made his way up to the Gryffindor tower. 


	5. Enemies in public, friends in privet

Chapter 5 : Enemies in public, friends in privet.  
  
Harry, suddenly, awoke. His scar hurting badly. He rubbed it in an attempt to ease the pain, but with no avail. He looked at the clock, and groaned silently, it was two thirty two, he'd only been asleep for two hours. Harry sat up in bed, something was definitely wrong. He pulled the Marauder's map off his bedside table. Quietly he said the password and the map came alive, Harry lit his wand, and checked where everyone was.  
  
Each student was in their rightful place in their dorms, Filch was patrolling the second story, Mrs. Noris was on the third level, Dumbledore was in his office, and each teacher was in their room. Still Harry had a feel that something was wrong, an increasing feeling of uneasiness. Harry checked all the secret passageways, nothing there. Harry stared at the map, his eyes slowly unfocusing and started to zone out. He tried to ease his anxiety but only found in increase more. He looked at the map again, something was missing.  
  
Harry gasped, a tunnel was being opened. The mirror on the fourth floor was being opened, by some mysterious person without a name under him. That's supposed to be caved in. Harry thought as he climbed out of bed. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and headed down the stairs silently. He crept across the common room and pushed open the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Someone asked behind him. Harry quickly turned and his invisibility cloak slipped off. "Harry? What are you doing up this late?" The voice continued. Harry made his way over to the fireplace, where the voice was coming from. Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, wrapped up in a blanket, staring at him.  
  
"Hey Ginny. Are you really that cold?" Harry asked, chucking a little, hoping to distract Ginny from her question. Ginny nodded, looking at him curiously.  
  
"What are you doing up so late?" She asked again. Well, there goes distracting her. Harry thought  
  
"I had a nightmare. Same thing as always, I just thought I'd go for a walk." Harry said, his mind racing with excuses. Ginny watched him as he stood up and stood up with him.  
  
"You know maybe a walk would help me too." Ginny said, watching his reaction. She knows I'm up to something. Harry thought quickly as he hid his displeasure at the thought of Ginny getting herself into trouble by following him.  
  
"I don't know. I kind of wanted to be alone." Harry said slowly.  
  
Ginny shook her head. "I'll be quiet. Come one lets go." She started to walk towards the door, Harry with nothing else to do followed. He looked at the Marauder's map as they entered the hall. The mysterious figure was heading along the fifth floor, somewhere underneath them.  
  
Harry led Ginny down the stairs that would take them directly to the fifth floor. Ginny, as promised stayed quiet, as they turned the corner to the fifth floor. Harry looked down the hall, nothing unusual was there. Harry glanced at the map, the dot was walking away from them quickly down the hall that they were in. Harry glanced around him and noticed a hall to the right, he pointed down the hall and sent Ginny a head of him. He really didn't want Ginny to be there when he found out who was sneaking around but he knew he was unable to lose her.  
  
He looked at the map again, in a few more seconds the mysterious person would be out of the hall. Harry pointed his wand down the hall and said a spell. A blue jet of light flew from the tip of his wand, covering everything in the hall. Harry watched the ice spread over everything, knowing the unseen person would be trapped. There was a large upright bump in the hall. Harry looked at the map, it was the unknown person.  
  
Ginny looked back at Harry when she realized he wasn't following her. "Harry? You coming?"  
  
Harry looked at Ginny, thinking. 'I guess he will be all right for a bit.'' Harry followed Ginny and together they walked silently to the tower. Harry told the fat lady the password and they climbed inside. The fire had gone out leaving the common room cold and dark. Harry watched Ginny head up to her dorm.  
  
"Night." He called up to her.  
  
"Night." She echoed from the dark stairs. Harry walked over to his stairs and walked up them. Then at the top he turned around and crept back down. He slipped out the door and ran down to the fifth floor. He skidded to a stop, but unlike he left it, which was an ice land, it was all back to normal. He took out the Marauder's map and checked it. No one was anywhere near the fifth floor. Nor was there any mysterious dot. Harry shuddered and looked around. Something wasn't right, he turned and raced back to the common room. He shut the door behind him, quietly and crept back up the stairs, and into his dorm.  
  
Harry headed passed his bed, to the window and looked out across the grounds. The silvery light from the moon, shone down, lighting everything lightly. He watched as one of the thestrals fly into the air and dive back down into the thick trees. Harry stood there and thought for a half hour as the adrenaline died down. Then Harry yawned and crawled into his bed, the moment his head hit the pillow he was asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry slammed his hand on his alarm clock as it rung by his ear. He crawled out of bed and changed into his running clothes. He yawned and looked at his calendar, it was Saturday, no one would be up until much later. He smiled to himself and headed out of the dorm. He left the tower at an easy jog and headed down the stairs that would take him to the entrance hall. He jogged around the dew wet ground and headed into the forest. He stopped when he couldn't see the castle anymore and whistled loudly. A few seconds later there was a loud flapping sound and Theo the thestral, landed in front of Harry.  
  
"Hello Theo." He said as he petted it's long neck. The thestral made a soft squeak, as it nuzzled Harry's shoulder. Theo laid down on the ground, Harry leaned up against his side. He continued to pet Theo as he sketched, absentmindedly, in the dirt. As Harry looked around the dark forest he continued to sketch, when he realized what he was doing, he looked down. Harry gasped, and jumped up quickly. Theo snorted and stood up too. He looked at Harry, with dark eyes filled with confusion, but Harry didn't notice it. He was already headed up to the castle at a run.  
  
Harry raced through the halls so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person walking in front of him up till it was to late. Harry fell to the floor, and skidded backwards a few feet. Harry looked up, into Ginny's brown eyes. She looked at him with an almost guilty expression.  
  
"What are you doing up this early?" Harry asked her, getting slightly suspicious of her guiltiness.  
  
"I-I was just going for a walk, I couldn't sleep." She said, lifting herself off the floor. Harry followed in suit, watching her as she fidgeted with her jacket, it looked as though she had been outside.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow when she asked. "So what were you doing?"  
  
"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked, mockingly shocked. Ginny looked up at him sharply.  
  
"And what does that mean?" Ginny asked just as sharply as the look she threw at him.  
  
"I've been followed enough to know when I'm being followed. Just tell me, why?" Harry said plainly.  
  
Ginny stared at him, looking extremely guilty. "Because we're worried about where you go when you go running. I'm not sure you should be alone at this time." Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I've got to keep in shape and this is the only time I have when I can think, and be alone. Every other time I'm being watched like an animal in a cage. I'm not going to kill myself again! I'm over that now! Why can't any of you believe me? I've got more important things to do then try that stupid stunt again!" Harry practically screamed, he was no longer just angry at Ginny, but at the entire world. He looked Ginny in the eyes, hers were brimming with tears while he knew his was burning with anger. Harry scoffed and stomped off.  
  
He was storming into the common room, when he remembered why he had raced up to the castle. Harry put his anger aside and rushed up to his still quiet dorm. He pulled out his notes about the Wizards and Witches Who've Made Up Their Own Spells book and jotted down the word he had written in the dirt; Aldebaran. Harry picked up the notes and shoved it into the book and jogged out of the dorm. He pushed open the door, book tucked under his arm and he hurried down the hall. He came to Neesm's room, gave the armor the password, and slipped through the door. Neesm slithered out of his hiding place.  
  
"What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be running? You never come down here in the mornings." He said, shocked to say the lease.  
  
"I was running and I went down to see Theo." Harry said and told Neesm about his morning. Neesm listened quietly, when Harry finished he looked up at him.  
  
"They've been following you? Do they know about this place?" Neesm asked worriedly.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. I think they would have told me if they did." Neesm nodded his head, satisfied.  
  
"All right now was is it you said about a new spell?" He asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "I think I've got it. I think I finally found the right word, Aldebaran."  
  
"And what does this spell do?" Neesm asked, thoroughly confused.  
  
Harry laughed lightly. "I guess you weren't listening carefully enough when I told you about it a couple of months ago. It is a shield spell, protects me from every curse."  
  
"All of them? Including." Neesm trailed off.  
  
But Harry knew what he was thinking. "Yes, including the all the unforgivable curses!"  
  
"Wow. I mean.wow! And you can do this? You know how to make your own spells? You've finally figured it out? That's great!" Neesm excitedly said.  
  
Harry laughed, and said. "Thanks for the support, but I've got a little problem. I don't know if it will work. I need someone to cast a spell when I have it on." Neesm grew quiet as he thought.  
  
He looked up at Harry, a look in his eyes. "What if you put it on during the next D.A. meeting? That would help you figure out if the spell would work with harmless curses." Harry thought for a moment.  
  
"That would be a great idea! I could put it on before and then teach them all a curse they don't know or at lease not well and that would be trial one. I'll just never know if the unforgivable curses will work, well maybe all but the killing curse." Harry thought out loud.  
  
Neesm smiled and said. "Glad I could help! Now about Ginny. Maybe you should apologize to her, and find out who all was following you."  
  
"No, I not going to apologize to her, and I'm not talking to the other two either. I'll just chill out with other people." Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"Like Draco?" Neesm asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"No. We aren't that good of friends. Besides we don't want to tip his dad off that we're hanging out, trying to get him on the good side. His father might do something dramatic and make him get the dark mark. No, we can't let anyone know we're even being friendly." Harry said as though it was the plainest thing it the world. Harry looked at his watch. "Its time for breakfast. See you tonight."  
  
"Later." Neesm said as he crawled back into his hiding place, Harry got up and headed for the door. Suddenly he turned around and put the out door spell on the room. When he made it to the way it was before he turned and left for the great hall.  
  
He pushed open the door and looked down the Gryffindor table. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny weren't there, no doubt Ginny had gone to the other two when they had ran into each other. They're probably looking for me right now. Harry thought as he sat down next to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Hey Harry, when's the next D.A. meeting?" Dean asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders, as he poured syrup on his pancakes.  
  
"I'm not sure, I was thinking of talking to Professor Dumbledore and setting a fixed day that everyone can make. Like on Mondays or something. That way we could have it once a week and everyone could attend without it running into the other things we have to do." Harry said, he was thinking about it for a while and wanted to bounce it off someone before he said anything.  
  
"Cool, but will you still be teaching us?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you all still want. But I'd like to have a teacher present for it, that way when we get into harder, slightly more dangerous things well have some one who could help." Harry said, watching the two boys' reactions.  
  
Dean thought for a moment. "What about Madame Pompfry's new assistance? She could watch us and I'm sure Madame Pompfry would go for it, we could tell her it would be a good experience for her." He said, now watching Harry's reaction.  
  
"Great idea!" Harry paused and looked over at the door. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had entered. They were looking around, no doubt for him. "I think I'll go see if its ok with Professor Dumbledore now." Harry said, pushing his plate away and standing up.  
  
"Good luck." Dean said, Seamus nodded, out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione point him out to the others. Harry quickly headed to the Professor's table as they headed to the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore looked up when Harry reached the table.  
  
"Good Morning, Harry." Professor Dumbledore kindly said. "Is there something I could do for you?"  
  
Harry nodded and said. "Yeah, actually there is. I was wondering if we could continue the D.A. meetings on a set day. Like on Mondays or Tuesdays, a day when it wouldn't interfere with the other things we have to do. That way everyone who wanted to come could. And also that we should have an adult present, because this year I'm going to be starting slightly dangerous things."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "And is there someone you have in mind?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Actually, I was thinking Madame Pompfry's new assistance, Miss Terry. She'd be getting a good experience should something go wrong."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I think that's a very good idea. You can hold it on Wednesdays, and I'll talk to Madame Pompfry about it today. Will you still be teaching?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, they seem to be able to relate more to me then to the teachers or text books. And they like that I've been fighting Voldemort and I still alive, they take my suggestions to heart." Harry told the old man.  
  
"Yes, I can see why they'd relate to you more. Your their age and have had much more experience then most adults. I'm glad you'll be helping them still. I've seen Mr. Longbottom lately, I must say he is improving greatly. He might be helpful in the future. You know if you weren't going to be an Auror, you might consider being a teacher. You've got a talent." Dumbledore said proudly. Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks. I've got to go finish my homework. See you at dinner." Harry said, as he started walk away.  
  
"All right, 'bye." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry walked out of the Great Hall, without looking at the Gryffindor table. Well, he looked at it out of the corner of his eyes but when he saw Ron and Hermione start to get out of their seats he hurried out. Harry dashed up to the dorm and grabbed his broom, he started to get angry again, just by looking at the three of them. He slammed his trunk closed, taking his anger out on it. He stood looking down at the trunk, and heard the portrait open. He heard Hermione's, Ginny's, and Ron's whispered voices and quickly looked around the room. Quickly he headed to the window, just as they reached the stairs.  
  
Hermione called out quietly. "Harry?"  
  
Harry ignored them and threw open the window, He hopped out of the window just as they pushed open the door. He heard them all gasp, most likely thinking he was trying to kill himself again. Harry nearly laughed, there was no ledge under the window just a straight drop down the ground, way down. He sat on the broom, way before he hit the ground and flew towards the Quidditch pitch.  
  
The whistling sound of the air streaming passed Harry's ears did nothing to soothe him. It almost seemed to anger him more, but for the reason he could not understand why. He made a few loops around the rings without feeling any less irritated. He circled around the field, going at speeds even he didn't want to know.  
  
Then with a sudden new fresh wave of white hot, boiling anger Harry saw the one person he really didn't want to see. The soon to be ex-minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge. He waved Harry over, which wasn't far from where he was hovering. Harry debated leaving him standing on the bleachers and head up to the castle. Harry groaned as Fudge's waves grew more persistent. No way to leave now, I'd hurt the old man's feelings. Harry thought sarcastically. He pointed his broom to Fudge and zoomed over. The look on the man's face was priceless, like he'd actually thought Harry would run him over. Harry screeched to a stop just inches from his side. Harry cocked his head to look at him, an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Yes, Minister?" Harry asked, insultingly. Fudge looked at Harry with a disbelieving look.  
  
"Are the teaching you any manners in that school of yours? You know I'm not out of office until December, I could easily fire all your teachers and Dumbledore. Then I'd rehire new and better teachers for problem children like yourself." He said, his disbelieving look replaced by a sneer.  
  
"Really? And with all the help Professor Dumbledore did when you first became the Minister of Magic, that's how you'd repay him? How sweet, but you regrettably, I'm sure, neglected to remember that you are being replaced in December." Harry said.  
  
"Really? I never would have guessed!" Fudge exclaimed, sarcastically.  
  
"And that many people love Dumbledore and who ever replaced you, is sure to rehire Professor Dumbledore and the teachers. Because they, of course, would want to cleanse the government of your wrong decisions." Harry finished, he could almost hear the anger ringing around inside of Fudge. Harry laughed and swung his broom around, making it face towards the castle. "Now if the only thing you came over here to do was to badger me with insults, then I think I'd better be leaving." Harry pushed himself away from the bleachers and headed towards the school.  
  
"Wait!" Fudge's defeated voice floated over to him. Harry pointed his broom straight up and made a U-turn. Time to play. Harry thought. He pulled up right alongside, and upside down, to Fudge.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked, looking into Fudge's upside down eyes. He fidgeted and looked away from Harry's eyes. Harry snorted softly, It seems no one is able to hold my gaze for to long anymore. "What do you want, Mr. Fudge." Harry asked, getting irritated.  
  
The man took a deep breath and suddenly met Harry's eyes. "Look, I need your help."  
  
"What is this, Lets-ask-Harry-for-help week?" Harry snapped, really at no one in particular, but Fudge didn't see it that way.  
  
"Excuse me! I didn't realize that it hurt you to give advise to someone." Fudge snapped back.  
  
"No that's not it. Continue, why do you need my help?" Harry sighed as he righted himself. The blood rushing to his head was getting annoying, plus making him lightheaded.  
  
Fudge looked at Harry suspiciously, but continued anyway. "I need a way to make up for all my mistakes, something that will make people remember my goodheartedness. I need an idea of some sort. I figured since I didn't believe you for all that time when the evidence that he-who-must-not-be- named had indeed risen, that you might have a decent idea."  
  
Harry watched him, for signs that the man was kidding. Though something inside of him told him that Fudge was being serious.  
  
"You want to be remembered?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah? And who doesn't? It's a human nature to want to be remembered by all." Fudge snapped, thinking Harry was making fun of him.  
  
"I don't." Harry whispered, softly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry quickly said. "I'm going to need sometime to think this over. I don't know if I can simply forgive you and help you out. Seeing as how the way you repay the ones who've helped you. I'll be in touch." Harry said, and he pointed the broom, once again, towards the castle.  
  
Although this time he was not called back, and for that Harry was glad. He was slightly irritated that Fudge of all people, the one who refused to believe him, who put Umbridge in Hogwarts, had come to him for help. Feeling suddenly angry, Harry dived down towards the earth. Air rushed passed him, as he gracefully flew straight down. Only when he could see every blade of grass did he pull up from the dive. He leveled out, with a big grin on his face. Harry laughed into the wind, it had been a long time since he had felt this way, pure happiness, nothing hold him back. Harry directed his broom towards the entrance hall, as the sun ducked behind the trees. He slid off his broom, brushed himself off, and pushed the front doors open.  
  
The warm air hit Harry immediately, enveloping him in it. He stepped through the doorway and gently shut the door behind him. He had not walked two steps from the door when someone called his name.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Potter. Been brushing up on your Quidditch skills? Or lack there are." Someone's cold voice echoed through out the hall. Harry turned his head slightly. Right next to the corner was Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco. Pansy, the one who had talked first stepped forward.  
  
"Don't you have anything to say for yourself and your pathetic excuse for Quidditch skills?" She asked in a shrill voice. When Harry said nothing and only stared, she turned on her heels and headed to Draco. "Draco!" She wined as she placed both arms around his neck. Draco looked into Pansy's eyes then slowly shifted to Harry's.  
  
Ever so discreetly, Harry gave him a slight nod. Draco smiled and stepped around Pansy, who wore a big smile. Draco gave Harry a shadow of a wink, and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yes Potter, do tell us. Maybe you should have taken Weasly with you. He might have brushed up over last year but you can only go so far on the Gryffindor team." He said in his metallic cold voice.  
  
Harry laughed. "Its much farther then your entire slime-ball Slytherin team has ever gone." He said.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles menacingly. Harry waved a hand in their direction, making them nearly jump in surprise. Draco's eyes widened but not in surprise like Pansy, but almost questioningly.  
  
He shot Harry a look that easily read. You think I won't stop them from beating you into the ground?  
  
Harry gave him a And you think I'd let you? Draco laughed, making Pansy snap her eyes in his direction.  
  
"You know Potter, if your Quidditch skills don't help you, you can always rely on your looks." Draco said, slightly amused.  
  
Pansy screeched with laughter. "What looks! He too ugly!"  
  
"True, Potter tell us. When you were born did the Doctor drop you?" Draco asked, a spark entering his eyes.  
  
"It can't be nearly as bad as you. You were so ugly the Doctor slapped everyone in the Hospital!" Harry chuckled, he saw Draco's lip quiver, no doubt wanting to laugh. But he kept his cool, collected, and slightly angry demeanor.  
  
Harry started to walk away, ignoring the four of them, and headed up to the dorm. He arrived at the portrait, the fat lady looked down at him.  
  
"Password, Dear?" the Fat Lady asked.  
  
"MooShu." The portrait swung open, and Harry crawled inside. The common room was alive with students, most of them just hanging back talking with their friends, Harry glanced around the room. Momentarily envying those who didn't have a care in the world, those who's life didn't end with them committing murder or being killed by their archenemy. Then Harry noticed a small group of people in a dark corner, they didn't notice him and he wanted to keep it that way. He crept over to the stairs, trying to look inconspicuous.  
  
"Harry!" someone called behind him. Harry turned around, suppressing a groan, out of the corner of his eye he saw those three figures in the corner rise. Neville hurried forward towards him.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry said, with no emotion in his voice.  
  
"Can I borrow your transfiguration book? I can't find mine." Neville squeaked. Harry nodded and started to turn back to the stairs. "Oh yeah! Ginny, Ron and Hermione are looking of you."  
  
Harry slapped his forehead and continued up the stairs. He was sure they were going to follow, he slumped on his bed, and waited.  
  
Sure enough not thirty seconds later, Ginny, Ron and Hermione burst open the door. They looked around the room trying to spot his in the dark, and they made their way over to his bed when they did.  
  
"Harry!" They all said at once, and they started off rambling. Harry stayed seated, half amused that he couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. He kept his expression blank through they couldn't see it.  
  
Harry suddenly stood up, surprised the three shut up immediately. Harry took a breath. "No matter how much I enjoy listening to your insane blabbering, I have to go to dinner." Harry said coldly. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off. "No don't. I really don't care with what you have to say. I've lost all trust in you." With that Harry left the dorm. He stormed all the way to the Great Hall, where he once again sat with Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Harry?" Dean said, probing Harry with the end of his knife. Harry snapped out of his trance like state, and looked over at the other boy.  
  
"What did Professor Dumbledore say about the meeting?" He asked, returning to his food.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Its now being held on Wednesdays and Miss. Terry will be watching over us. Just in case." Harry said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Something wrong? You seem upset." Seamus asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a little spat between friends." Harry said quickly. Seamus noticed Harry didn't want to talk about it and dropped the subject. Though he did glance down the table and watched Ginny, Ron and Hermione huddle together, talking. He looked closer, Hermione had a steady stream of tears falling down her face. Seamus looked over at Harry, who was watching him. Harry gave Seamus a small smile, almost daring him to say something. Seamus shook his head and turned back to his food. Harry quickly finished his own food and stood up to leave.  
  
He let his eyes make a quick sweep of all the others eating, in a second he spotted Draco. He was listening to Crabbe babble about something. Suddenly, almost as though he could feel Harry's eyes, he looked up. Draco made a small nod and stood up, saying something to Crabbe and leaving the Great Hall. Harry followed in suit, only out the door that lead to the Gryffindor tower. Harry raced up to his dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak, and the marauder's map. Then he hurried back down to the common room. He tried to activate the map while he was running but only managed to run into someone.  
  
"Sorry." He mumbled as he stood up. He handed his hand down to help who ever it was up. The person who he ran into lifted their brown eyes up to him. Harry dropped his hand to his side, and stepped away from her.  
  
He started to walk around and out the door when she said. "Wait!" He turned around angrily and watched Ginny climb to her feet.  
  
"Why so you can make up a lie about how you weren't following me?" Harry snapped. Ginny looked him in the eye defiantly.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where she hugged him. Then she said. "Harry, we want to help you."  
  
Harry took a step back, watching her face for any signs of lying. "Fine, follow me. You seem to be good at that." Harry said, as he turned back to the door. He knew he was doing the right thing, out of all his friends Ginny had been the only one who ever saw Voldemort, she was the only one to be possessed by him and live to tell about it. He could trust her to understand. 


	6. Choosing sides

Chapter 6 ; Choosing sides  
  
Harry lead Ginny to the armor. He turned to look at her as he said. "The bumblebees are coming."  
  
Ginny gave him a weird look. "Excuse me?" Then she gasped as the armor moved aside to show the concealed door.  
  
"Lets go." Harry said and he turned the knob, and pushed open the door. Harry stepped inside, followed closely by Ginny, who gasped again, startled by the outdoor setting.  
  
"This is just like Firenze's room." Ginny said as she stepped passed him.  
  
"Why is she here?" A voice drawled in the darkness. Ginny jumped a mile high and stepped back until her back hit the wall.  
  
"Must you scare everyone?" Harry said, walking over to the wall next to Ginny, and conjured a lit torch. Suddenly the room lit up in it's warm glow and Draco was clearly visible on top of a large boulder near the corner of the small room.  
  
Ginny watched them, the look of complete horror on her face. Draco noticed it first and burst out laughing. Harry looked around for the source of his amusement, and finally noticed Ginny's face.  
  
"Well, you wanted to follow me." Harry told her, as he too sat on a boulder, opposite of Draco. Ginny still stood there, her back up against the wall, staring at Draco.  
  
"Is she all right?" Draco asked, slightly worried by the way she was looking at him.  
  
"Gasp! What is this I'm hearing? Draco actually cares about someone other then himself? What is the world coming to?" Harry said in mock awe.  
  
Draco laughed, and said. "I'm not sure but we'd better watch out the Apocalypse might happen." Harry and Draco laughed together, not noticing Ginny snap out of the zombie state she was in.  
  
"Look at you! Your laughing with one of your worst enemies!" Ginny shrieked, the two boys stopped laughing immediately.  
  
"Well you and the other two were so keen on following me, you've brought this on yourself." Harry said, plainly.  
  
"Harry Potter! Just what side our you really on?" She yelled at him.  
  
Harry stared at her, his features slowly turning to cold. He glared at her and in an almost deathly whisper he said. "Really? You would think I'd just all of a sudden change sides? Just forget what my parents died for? Just forget what Sirius died for? Are you saying that I would be stupid enough to walk into the hand's of the person who's killed those I've loved? Yeah, of course I can see how'd you think that."  
  
The room turned deathly quiet, Ginny stood where she was not saying anything, shocked. Harry watched Ginny for a moment then with a disgusted look, turned back to Draco and said. "All right, have you thought about how you want to do this?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No." He simply said.  
  
Harry nodded. "All right, what we have to do is insure that you won't be getting the dark mark and I think I know just the person who can convince your father. Then you'll have to lie low until graduation then renounce any ties you might have with Voldemort."  
  
Suddenly Draco put his finger to his lips. "Shhh!" The all heard someone walk passed, loudly grumbling. Harry laughed, and Draco and Ginny gave him a terrified look.  
  
"I'm not stupid you know. I put a sound proof spell on this room." Harry said, laughing at their faces.  
  
Draco shot him a look, and mumbled something about being insane, only making Harry laugh harder.  
  
"Hey, Potter! Shut up!" He said. Harry looked at him.  
  
"What no longer first name basis? Well that sucks." Harry said.  
  
"Fine! HARRY SHUT UP WITH YOUR INSANE LAUGHING!" Draco yelled.  
  
"But I wasn't laughing." Harry said.  
  
"Ugh! But you were!" Draco said, exasperated.  
  
"I'm sorry." Interrupted Ginny in a small voice. Harry turned to her.  
  
"I was waiting for that. Sit here and listen." Harry said as he got up from the boulder. Ginny took his place as he started telling her about the night before, Draco popped in every few minutes to correct something.  
  
"How can you trust him? Its Malfoy!" Ginny asked, when Harry had finished.  
  
"I just know, besides I have a sneak-o-scope in my pocket." Ginny looked doubtful. "Draco doesn't want to become a Death Eater. He doesn't even support Voldemort." Ginny and Draco flinched. "He wants to become good, he wants to join our side, he-"  
  
"Stop!" Draco groaned. "I don't want to 'become good', 'join the light side', 'be a hero', or any of that crap. I just don't support the Dark Lord and I don't want to get caught in the middle of this stupid war!"  
  
Harry looked over at Draco, then back at Ginny. "Point is, Ginny, that Draco is not a Death Eater and will help us fight Voldemort."  
  
"How do you know he won't just ditch us on the field? He'll probably do more harm than good on our side." Ginny snapped, Draco looked slightly hurt.  
  
"Ginny, he will try his best and I know he will help. You can even be there to put him in his place if he steps out of line." Harry joked, trying to make Ginny see that it was a good idea, while trying to renew Draco's hurt feelings.  
  
"But we've already got a Slytherin on our side and he's really a pain." Ginny pointed out, doing a very good impression of Snape's angry face.  
  
"But Draco will be nothing like Snape." Harry said, desperate to make her see.  
  
"Hello?" said Draco irritability, "I'm right here you know! And you do know that Snape is a spy for the Dark Lord."  
  
"He still calls He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the 'Dark Lord'," Ginny pointed out, ignoring Draco.  
  
Harry suddenly grew angry. "So? I call him Voldemort. Call him the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or Tom Riddle or any other nickname he has, just don't call him 'Master'." He roared. Ginny nearly fell out of the chair in surprise. She looked at him silently then ever so slowly she nodded.  
  
"All right, I trust you." She told Harry.  
  
"Good." Harry said, as he tried to calm down. He turned to Draco. "Now, are you ready to go to Dumbledore?" Draco nodded slowly. Harry brought out the Marauder's map and checked it.  
  
"All right. Dumbledore is in his office. Lets go shall we?" Harry said, and he turned to the door, and making the torch disappear.  
  
"Do you want me to go too?" Ginny asked from behind him.  
  
Without turning around he said. "Sure." He opened the door, just as he heard a loud thump. He turned around quickly. Ginny was on the floor.  
  
"I tripped." Was all she said. Harry watched Draco help her up, a small smile found a way to Draco's face. Harry smiled too, suspicion rising in side of him. They followed him to the door and out into the hall. Harry turned to close the door, just as a voice called out in the dark room behind him.  
  
"Bye, Harry!" It was Neesm. Harry chuckled quietly as he shut the door behind him. Harry led the others to Dumbledore's office. He kept checking the map every time they turned a corner. They came to the statue of the gargoyle, and Harry once again checked the map. He watched the little figure raise a mini wand and a small word bubble appeared.  
  
"Bubble Yum." Harry said, and the statue jumped aside. They all stepped onto the moving stairs and led it carry them up to the door. Harry raised his arm and knocked on the door. After a few moments of faint paper shuffling, the door opened. Professor Dumbledore stood before them in the ugliest yellow bathrobes ever seen.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasly, and." He stopped a moment in surprise. "And Mr. Malfoy." He finished. "What brings you students here passed your curfew and together?" He asked as he opened the door wider to let them all in. Harry, Ginny, and Draco each took a seat in front of the large desk. Professor Dumbledore bristled around the desk and sat down in his chair. He looked at his students with an eyebrow raised.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Well, you see Professor Dumbledore. We need your help." At this Dumbledore's eyes flickered to Draco, then back to Harry.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." He told them.  
  
"Yes, we know. So Draco has decided that he wants no ties with Voldemort and his little group. I figured we could get Snape-"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry."  
  
"Yeah, him to convince his father." Harry paused for a second.  
  
"Draco's father is in Azkaban." Professor Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
"No, he isn't. Some how they've got him out. I'm not sure who else is out. The dementors must have helped." Harry told him. Professor Dumbledore looked at Draco.  
  
"Who else was at the meeting?" He asked Draco.  
  
"How did you know I was at a meeting?" Draco asked him in slight awe.  
  
"I just figured that since you didn't want to join his side you must have seen the things they've done at the meetings." Dumbledore explained quickly. "Who else was there?"  
  
"Everyone who was sent to Azkaban." Draco told him. Professor Dumbledore's head drooped slightly, and he looked back at Harry.  
  
"So I though that Professor Snape could talk to Lucius Malfoy and convince him not to give Draco the dark mark, because I'd be better for him to get it once school is over. Then at the end of the year, after Graduation, Draco will renounce any ties he might possibly have with Voldemort. Of course we'd have to get him a good job on this side so no one will think he is a spy or still a deatheater." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"And what does Ginny have to do with this plan?" Dumbledore asked softly. Ginny blushed but didn't say anything.  
  
"Well, her, Ron and Hermione decided to do an order thing and follow me around. So I took her to where I was meeting Draco. She's just tagging along." Harry said shooting a look in her direction. Ginny blushed even more and slid down in her seat. "Don't worry she won't be telling anyone, will she?" Harry asked still staring at Ginny, who shook her head.  
  
"No, you can trust me." She said.  
  
Dumbledore gave her a smile and said. "Very well. Now will you be letting the school know you and Draco are friends?" Harry and Draco shook their heads together and Dumbledore smiled approvingly.  
  
"Good idea. Now Draco." He said as he turned to Draco. "This is a serious decision for you, Draco. Do you understand that this decision will dominate the rest of your life?"  
  
"Yes," Draco answered.  
  
"Do you understand that we will be trusting you and depending on you? You can not change sides in the middle of the fight." Dumbledore told him as he looked him hard in the eyes.  
  
"Yes." Draco said, his voice strong.  
  
"Do you realize that you will never be able to have strong family ties as long as they support Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Draco nodded his head. "Yes."  
  
"And do you understand that you may be called upon to wage war against your own family and old friends?"  
  
Draco hesitated. The serious commitments were unnerving him. He knew that he will be making powerful enemies that will do anything to stop him. But as he thought of the Death Eaters he saw, even the 'respected' ones by the Dark Lord, he knew that he could never live with himself if he was to be known as one of them. And he thought about the he knew that could never do kill people he knew were innocent. He wanted to be remembered as someone who had done something good in his lifetime, not hated and scorned upon. No longer afraid of the danger he was putting himself in. "Yes, I understand." He said.  
  
Harry smiled, Maybe things will work out. He thought.  
  
"Now, you two." Dumbledore said and he turned to Harry and Ginny. "Need to go to bed. Draco and I will stay up to disgust this further. I trust you have the means to make it back without getting caught?" Harry smiled and nodded. "Good, then. Goodnight."  
  
"Night Professor." Ginny said as she got up from her chair. She looked over at Draco. "Night, Draco."  
  
"Goodnight, Ginny." Draco said back, with a smile.  
  
"Night!" Harry said over his shoulder as he opened the door. Ginny followed him out silently, and up to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"What are you two doing out this late?" The fat lady grumbled tiredly. Harry quickly told her the password and hurried inside, with Ginny right behind. Harry turned towards the boys' tower. When Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry we followed you." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Your only sorry you got caught." Harry said with a smile as he sat down on the chair in front of the empty fireplace.  
  
Harry pointed his wand at the fire place. "Incendio." He said, and the fireplace lit up.  
  
"No really, I'm sorry we didn't trust you enough." Ginny said as she sat down across from him.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But don't think I'm letting you off the hook that easily." Harry said, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.  
  
"All right I guess that's fair." Ginny said, making her self more comfortable on the chair. She sat quiet for a few seconds, then she said. "So you really believe that Draco is trying to get on our side?"  
  
"Yeah, I think he really is trying to be different from his father." Harry said, yawning.  
  
"But how can you be sure?" Ginny said exasperated.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore once told me that I have a great amount of power inside of me, and that I can sense things. Like I can sense when Voldemort is angry, or when he's happy."  
  
"Yeah, because of your link with him." Ginny said.  
  
"Yes but because of that link I can use that to sense other people's power and their intentions. I get headaches from Voldemort, because Voldemort holds great power and uses it for evil purposes. So if Voldemort, or any other powerful wizard, decided he wanted to be good I would be able to know if they were truly bad or good because of their ulterior motives deep inside. Or so Dumbledore says." Harry said, staring into the fire.  
  
"I hope your right." Ginny said. Harry looked over at her, the firelight danced around her.  
  
"I know I'm right." Harry told her. He yawned again and stretched. Then Ginny yawned, and Harry did so again.  
  
"All right! I give up! I'm going to go to bed." Harry said, standing up.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Ginny said as she too stood up.  
  
"Goodnight." Harry said as he headed up the stairs.  
  
"Night!" Ginny said from her stairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry spent Sunday hanging out with Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, whom he had all but forgiven. He told them about Fudge and how Fudge wanted Harry's help. He spent the day in calm happiness, glad that they promised they wouldn't be following him any more. The day went by fast and all too soon it was Monday and they were stuck in classes again.  
  
"Harry! Come on we'll be late for Potions!" Ron said as they rushed out of another boring day in Transfiguration. Harry ran after Ron and arrived in Snape's class just in time.  
  
"Class take a seat." Snape said in his cold voice. He waited a moment before saying. "Today you will be working on a Truth Potion. It's complicated and I hope many of you won't screw it up." He looked directly at Harry and Ron as he said that. Harry smiled slightly and started working on his potion.  
  
"Psst! Harry, how thin do you cut this?" Ron asked out of the side of his mouth as Snape swept passed their table. Harry chuckled as he handed Ron his already cut leeches, Ron gave Harry his leeches and continued the potion. An hour later Professor Snape clapped.  
  
"All right you should be done. Put your potion in a bottle and bring it up to me." He said. Harry stood and followed Snape's directions. He walked it up to the table, making sure he didn't bump into anyone.  
  
"Harry!" Ron's voice shouted behind him, Harry turned quickly, wondering what was up. Crabbe brushed against his shoulder, sending him spiraling into the person behind him, then tumbling to the floor next to the person he bumped into. Harry looked up, just in time to watch Crabbe's potion slip from his large hands and fly through the air. The disgusting mustard-yellow potion spilled out of the bottle, splashing all over Harry and the other person. 


	7. Presence of mind

Disclaimer: Any thing you DON'T recognize is mine, all else is Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter 7: Presence of mind.  
  
That potion should not look like that. He thought, as some of the vile liquid slid into his mouth. Harry sat up sputtering and choking on the revolting solution.  
  
"What is going on here?" Snape snapped, pushing his way though the crowd that had formed around the two students. Harry coughed again and looked over at the other person coated in the yellow slime. Draco was sputtering and coughing just as much as he was, it seemed he had gotten some of it in his mouth too.  
  
"What is this? This is not the potion I told you to make! Who's potion is this?" He snarled, and Crabbe raised his hand. Snape closed his eyes and took a deep breath that sounded more like a growl. His eyes snapped open suddenly. "You two, go to the nurse's office." He snapped, pointing to Harry and Draco.  
  
'Grumpy old hag!' Someone said. Harry laughed, which started a coughing fit.  
  
"Potter! What is wrong with you? Did the potion give you a screw loose?" Draco asked next to him. All Harry could do was shake his head as he struggled to stand up. Draco immediately stood, trying not to touch the slime.  
  
'Oh this is so gross!' Draco thought.  
  
"You said it!" Harry said as they walked out of the class. Draco looked at him weirdly. "What?"  
  
"I didn't say anything." Draco said, confused.  
  
"Yes you did! I distinctly heard you!" Harry said, as they walked down the hall.  
  
"No I didn't!" Draco said, looking over his shoulder making sure no one was listening to him talk to Harry Potter.  
  
'Liar!'  
  
"Do not call me a liar! I didn't say anything!" Draco stormed. He stopped, Harry had stopped dead in his tracks. Harry stared at him, astonished, and he pointed to his head.  
  
"What? Does your head hurt? Guess what, I don't care." Draco hissed, watching Harry's shocked face.  
  
~You heard me.~ Harry thought.  
  
"Yeah! That's what happens when you speak!" Draco said, and he stared walking down the hall again. He stopped suddenly, and slowly turned around.  
  
~Oh no.this can't be happening!~ He thought as he looked Harry in the eyes.  
  
~Oh great!~ They both thought at the same time.  
  
"But how?" Draco groaned out loud, to no one in particular.  
  
~I'm guessing Crabbe's potion.~ Harry thought.  
  
"Stop doing that! Its creepy hearing you in my head!" Draco shouted.  
  
"You know this is pretty cool too." Harry said, thinking of the possibilities.  
  
"Are you thinking those thoughts about making fun of people in our minds? Or is that mine?" Draco asked, clutching his head.  
  
~Mine.~ Harry thought. "Do you think we need to go to Madame Pomfrey's? She'll only keep us in there forever."  
  
"Yes! We've got to see if there's a cure." Draco said and he walked purposely towards the infirmary.  
  
~Oh all right!~ Harry thought, still fully enjoying talking to Draco with his mind, though he wished it was Ron and not Draco.  
  
"What's Weasly got that I don't have?" Draco asked turning around to face Harry, as he kept walking.  
  
"A positive attitude and a friendly nature." Harry said offhandedly. Draco huffed and pulled open the infirmary door and stepping inside.  
  
"Madam Pomfry?" Draco called out as he slandered into the middle of the room. The office door opened and out came Madam Pomfry.  
  
"Oh My! What happened to you two?" She asked them as she hustled them into chairs.  
  
"Potions accident." Harry told her as she fussed around them.  
  
"Well, what are your symptoms?" She demanded.  
  
~You get to tell her.~ Harry told Draco in his mind.  
  
Draco grimaced and said. "We can hear what each other is thinking." Madam Pomfry looked at him, startled, just for a moment before she cracked. She laughed hysterically for many minutes.  
  
~Oh great your going to kill her with laughter!~ Harry thought.  
  
~Well, its not my fault this happened! If you hadn't knocked into Crabbe and into me this wouldn't have happened!~ Draco thought.  
  
~No, I turned around and Crabbe ran into me, which made me go flying in another direction because that guy is like a big rubber ball!~ Harry thought in his defense.  
  
"You two hate each other! And your forced to listen to what each other is thinking!" Madam Pomfry crackled as she sank into the chair in front of them.  
  
~She a lunatic!~ Draco thought. ~No wait! She didn't-~ "Did you just say forced to listen to what each other is saying?" Draco asked the poor laughing lady in front of them. She nodded, falling into a fit of fresh laughter.  
  
Alarmed, Draco asked. "You mean there's no cure?" Madam Pomfry shook her head. Draco slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
~Want some help with that?~ Harry asked him.  
  
"Shut up." Draco muttered. Harry laughed and stood up.  
  
"Thank you for your help, Madam Pomfry. We'll be going back to class now." Harry said as he headed to the door. The woman on the chair waved him goodbye, as she tried to abate her laughter.  
  
~Help? She didn't do anything but laugh at us!~ Draco thought angrily. Harry laughed to himself as Draco followed him out of the room.  
  
~She did to help, though I all ready knew there was no cure. No one even knows what that big lug made.~ Harry told him.  
  
"Whatever. I'm getting out of this muck." Draco said, heading off in the direction of the Slytherin's den. Harry shook his head, and headed to the Gryffindor tower. He told the fat lady the password, the door swung open and Harry was hit with a wave of loud music. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the corner, with a magic radio next to them. The common room was full of students, just relaxing listening to Harry's new music. He'd picked up on it after an American kid moved into the neighborhood next to his.  
  
How ironic. Basket Case. Harry thought to himself, referring to the song now playing; Basket Case by Green Day.  
  
"Hermione! Going through my CDs again?" Harry asked over the blaring music. Hermione looked up at the sound of his voice, and gave him a sly smile. Harry made his way through the crowd of students and sat next to his two best friends.  
  
"So what happened in Potions?" Hermione asked, with laughter in her eyes.  
  
Harry laughed and said. "I knocked into Crabbe and he sent me knocking into Malfoy. We got splattered with that stuff he called a potion so Snape since us to the infirmary." Harry abruptly cut off, and started laughing. Ron and Hermione shared a look.  
  
"Harry are you OK?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him, and sent himself into another fit of hysteria.  
  
~Will you stop? I can hear you! And its annoying!~ Draco told him. Harry quickly stopped laughing.  
  
~Sucks to be you.~ Harry retaliated. Ron and Hermione shared another look, both thinking what was wrong with Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Hermione asked, some what scared of his random laughing.  
  
Harry looked at her suddenly, almost as if he was seeing her for the first time. "What?" He asked distracted.  
  
"Are you OK?" She asked, repeating Ron's earlier question.  
  
"Oh yeah, where was I?" Harry asked, racking his brain.  
  
"You and Malfoy went to the infirmary." Ron told him, Harry looked at him, and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we went to the infirmary and there was nothing wrong. The potion was a dud." Harry lied, for some reason he didn't want Ron and Hermione to know.  
  
"Oh Ok and the laughing thing was." Ron said, confused.  
  
"Nothing I just remembered a joke someone told me." Harry said quickly. Hermione checked her watch and made a sort of squeaky noise.  
  
"Class! We have to go!" Hermione said as she jumped out of her seat.  
  
"Hermione, chill. Its just lunch time." Ron said, standing up with her. Harry too stood and they headed to the Great Hall. The rest of the classes were spent like every other day, only this time Draco's sarcastic thoughts were running through Harry's head. All too soon Harry was in the common room with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.  
  
"I don't get this!" Ron growled, and he abruptly changed and looked up at Hermione with a pleading face. "Please?"  
  
Hermione looked up, and quickly said. "No." Before going back to her own work. Ginny quietly shut her book, and the others looked up.  
  
"I've got to go meet up with someone, I'll see you guys later." Ginny said, her face reddening.  
  
"Ok." Harry said, seeing her embarrassment. Ginny sent him a look of gratitude and hurried out of the common room before Ron could question her.  
  
"Who is she going to go meet?" Ron asked Harry, who shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.  
  
~Hey, what time is it?~ Draco asked him. Harry looked up and asked Hermione.  
  
~8:13. Why?~ Harry asked him offhandedly.  
  
~Crap! Got to go!~ Draco said and Harry felt him hurry off somewhere. Harry followed his thoughts, wondering what Draco was up to. He heard his nervous rambling thoughts and Harry almost questioned him about it. Until Draco thought of what he was going to say to the person he was going to meet.  
  
~Hi, Ginny how are you doing?~ Draco thought, not knowing Harry heard. Harry quickly drew out of his thoughts and started working on his homework. His mind reeled at why those two were meeting up but finally gave up when Ron was trying to get his attention.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron screamed in his ear. Harry jumped a mile high and glared at Ron.  
  
"What?" Harry snapped, rubbing his abused ear. Ron looked at him weirdly again.  
  
"You were like totally spacing, is something wrong?" Ron asked as he sat back in his seat.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was just thinking." Harry said. Hermione jabbed Ron in his side when he started to question him further. Harry gathered his things, and stood up.  
  
Hermione noticed. "Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Running, where else?" Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. Hermione nodded and went back to her homework, Harry dashed upstairs and changed. He headed back down and noticed Ron and Hermione huddled closely in the corner. He smiled to himself, glad for their happiness, and left the common room. Harry raced along the corridors and came to the empty hall way with the suit of armor. He quickly gave the armor the password and slipped inside.  
  
"Neesm!" Harry called out. "You will not believe what happened today." Harry said as he lit a torch on the wall, Harry looked around the dim-lit room.  
  
Neesm was laying on a large rock in the center of the room. "What happened?" Deeply intrigued by Harry's excitement.  
  
Harry chuckled and sat on a chair he'd conjured. "Well, in potions class I ran into Crabbe and he sent me into Draco. Then his so-called potion spilled over the both of us and the vile crap he made got into our mouths."  
  
"Did you go to the infirmary?" Neesm asked, worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, Snape sent us and on the way we figured out what that potions did to us." Harry paused for a moment to build the suspense. Then continued. "We can hear what each other is thinking."  
  
Neesm chuckled at first, then fell into a full blown hysteria. Harry sat back in his chair and laughed with his guardian.  
  
Neesm slowly got a hold of himself, and asked. "What did Madam Pompfry do?"  
  
"Pretty much the same you did, and she told us there was no cure." Harry said. "Oh and I heard Draco thinking to himself and he's out with Ginny." Neesm raised an eyebrow, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"Really? Well, what are they doing now?" Neesm asked with great curiosity. Harry laughed and followed the sliver thread of thoughts that linked Harry and Draco. Draco was walking towards the Slytherian common room, from just leaving Ginny. Harry discovered that they had only talked the entire time and nothing had really happened.  
  
"Nothing happened they just talked." Harry said, keeping a loose touch on his thoughts.  
  
Neesm's face fell and he said. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to wait and see what'll happen with those two." He chuckled.  
  
~HARRY!~ Draco's voice echoed though out his mind. Harry cringed and through his half closed eyes he saw Neesm shiver in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked, his eyes snapping open, as he ignored Draco.  
  
"What was that?" Neesm asked, wincing in pain still. Harry looked at him confused, but was unable to question him.  
  
~Harry! Professor Dumbledore is looking for you!~ Draco said, much quieter now.  
  
~Yeah OK! I'll go find him!~ Harry shot at him his mind on his guardian. "What was what?" He asked Neesm.  
  
"That loud noise? It was like someone yelling in my ear." Neesm said, staring up at Harry.  
  
"You felt that?" Harry asked, astonished.  
  
"Yeah." Neesm answered.  
  
"That was Draco. Yelling in my mind." Harry said, shocked that Neesm had heard Draco.  
  
"Must be our link." Neesm mumbled.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, still extremely surprised.  
  
"Our link. Every guardian and their charge has a mental link. That way each guardian will know when their charge is in trouble. Its very handy." Neesm said, obviously thinking of how many times Harry gets into trouble.  
  
Harry chuckled. "I wonder if Draco would be able to speak to you." Harry stood up. "I've got to go. Dumbledore wants me." Neesm nodded and curled up on the rock.  
  
"Good night." Harry said as he blew out the torch, and opened the door.  
  
"Night." Neesm called to him. Harry shut the door behind him and took out the marauder's map. He checked to see where Professor Dumbledore was, and after a moment he found the dot labeled Dumbledore. Harry pocketed the map and took off at a sprint towards the great hall.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers!!! You guys are the best. I hope I'm keeping up on the updates enough!! XOXO!!!!!  
  
Tiffaney: thank you!!! I'm glad you like it.  
  
p-jay80: Don't hate me!!! I'm glad you like it but I need romance!! ; )  
  
Mella deRanged: I know but I needed a funny part. No not H/G  
  
Meinien: yeah. *grins sheepishly* just you wait! ; )  
  
Kemenran: I'm working on it.  
  
Nagini Animagrus: Thanks!!!  
  
A.M.bookworm247: I'm not sure if it's from mulan. I got it from a game on my computer, kind of like you got to match the tiles. He hee I'm such a dork. Thank you!  
  
Erikalya Arvanesse: I like him knowing every thing, he'll get bored easily though. ha ha I'm working on the D.A. it's just not fitting in.  
  
Cowcow: Yeah, Ginny can get annoying but its all good.  
  
Skysong: I never thought of him getting headboy!! *smacks herself in the head* Sorry! I should have made it! Don't worry he'll be getting special things in the next few chappies and being headboy wouldn't fit with it. : ) I like your name.Skysong. It amuses me!!  
  
Tropic: Thank you!!! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks for telling me about the double chapter.  
  
SilverDragonHawk: Thank you!!!  
  
Xirled70: Thank you!! Cha? Interesting word you got there.  
  
Serebii: Thank you I like the story line too. Too bad I have no clue where I'm going with it. Oh well. : )  
  
Harry4: Thank you!! I like him being muscular and not skinny, scrawny boy he was.  
  
Hpfan87: Thank you!  
  
Hplova4eva: Thank you!!! My first ever reviewer!! 


	8. New Lessons, Spells

A/N; Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Any thing you don't recognize is mine. The rest as they say is history. All right, read on hungry readers, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: New Lessons/Spells  
  
Harry raced through the halls, and threw open the great hall door. He stepped passed the door and let it swing closed on its own. Dumbledore was conversing with a man in his late thirties, and looked extremely annoyed at having to be there. They both stopped talking when Harry walked in.  
  
"Ah, and this is Harry Potter." Dumbledore said in his usual calm voice. His eyes sparkled behind his half-moon spectacles. The man beside Dumbledore gave Harry a cool look, sizing him up.  
  
"Yes, Professor. Draco said you wanted to see me?" Harry said, staring at the two men, as he walked towards them.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled and said. "Yes, this is Mr. Axel Miller. He will be your new privet teacher." Harry shook Mr. Axel's stretched out hand, then looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"What will he be teaching me?" Harry asked, suspicion rising in his mind.  
  
~Whoa! I doubt who ever you are talking to isn't going to try and kill you.~ Draco told him in his mind.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry mumbled. He looked up to hear Dumbledore's answer but Mr. Axel's confused mixed with anger caught Harry's attention.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, politely. But Mr. Axel turned to Dumbledore, who held an amused look on his face.  
  
"Do you teach your students disrespect or did he just come this way?" Mr. Axel asked sharply.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, thoroughly confused. Mr. Axel turned to him.  
  
"Do you always tell your teachers to shut up or just your Headmaster?" He asked, angrily.  
  
"Wait! I- Oh!" Harry said, the thought suddenly dawning on him. "I'm sorry I must have said that out loud! I was talking to Draco." Harry said as though it explained everything.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said. "Yes, Madam Pompfry told me about that." Mr. Axel leaned toward Dumbledore and whispered something in his ear. Dumbledore just laughed. Harry took out his wand, figuring it would take a while, and conjured a comfy chair for him to sit on. He looked up at the two adults, Dumbledore still laughing, and Mr. Axel was looking confused.  
  
Harry, feeling tired cast a dazed look around the large empty room. Something moved in the corner closest to him and Harry stared at it. He saw the rope move and got up to go investigate. He peeked around the table in the corner and saw the rope move again. Harry picked it up, and nearly dropped it when he realized what or rather who it was.  
  
"Neesm! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a frantic whisper.  
  
"Just keeping track of you." Neesm said, with a sly smile on his scaly face. Harry shook his head and started to say something.  
  
"Harry? What are you doing?" Mr. Axel's voice floated over to him. Harry quickly dropped Neesm back on the floor and he quickly slithered away as Harry whirled around.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said. ~I am getting so good at lying!~ Harry thought proudly and received a sarcastic snort from Draco. Harry walked back over to the adults and draped his self on the chair.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has informed me about your potions accident. Please excuse my anger, I jumped to conclusions." Mr. Axel said.  
  
"Its all right." Harry told him. "So what are you teaching me again?"  
  
"I am going to be your new teacher for Auror training." Mr. Axel hurried on, seeing the shocked look on Harry's face. "You did tell Professor McGonagall that you wanted to be an Auror, that's why your taking those classes." Harry nodded, still surprised.  
  
~You are getting Auror training?~ Draco asked in awe.  
  
~Yeah, I can't believe it.~ Harry answered.  
  
"Well, you are not allowed to tell anyone of these classes." Mr. Axel continued. Harry suddenly put up his hand, and Mr. Axel stopped talking.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Axel. I can't do that." Harry told him.  
  
"And why not?" Mr. Axel snapped, he obviously had no experience with teens.  
  
"Because, Sir. You seem to have forgotten that I now share a mental link with Draco Malfoy and he can hear everything I think. In fact he already knows." Harry said, sarcasm laced lightly through his impatient tone.  
  
Mr. Axel cringed slightly and said. "Tell him to come down here." Harry gave him a questioning look but did what the man asked. Draco arrived in the Great Hall in less then ten minutes, cutting through the thick awkward silence.  
  
"You asked for me." Draco said, his normal sneer on his face.  
  
Mr. Axel turned to him. "You are not to repeat what you heard Harry.er.think, or what you mind read." He said, slightly unsure.  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward, and said. "Axel, wouldn't it be easier if Mr. Malfoy were to take the classes too? It would make it so much easier for us all." Draco's face lit up for a second before returning to his smirk, as Mr. Axel looked at him.  
  
"Fine. I will see you guys every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, in the Defense against dark arts classroom." Mr. Axel said, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"No can do, Mr. Axel. At least not on Wednesdays." Harry said, his eyes focusing on the corner where Neesm was hiding.  
  
Mr. Axel's eyes flickered over to the corner as he asked. "And why not?"  
  
Harry now focused his attention on his new teacher. "Because I am teaching the D.A. classes on Wednesdays." Harry said in a drawling voice.  
  
~Guess even through all our fighting over the years I must have rubbed off on you.~ Draco said, with a smile on his face.  
  
~Oh shove it you crazy loon!~ Harry snapped, though he too held a smile. Mr. Axel looked from Dumbledore to Harry and back.  
  
"What classes?" Mr. Axel asked.  
  
"Ah, yes. Harry has been teaching a number of students, almost like tutoring, in the defense area. How many years has this been going?" Dumbledore directed his question to Harry.  
  
"Three years, the first year we were in hiding, the second year we could practice freely but we still held it in the room of requirement and now this year much more people want to join with Voldemort rising and all. It's going to be very busy." Harry explained to the confused man before him.  
  
"Your a teacher and a student?" He asked slowly and completely confused.  
  
"No, two of my friends and I started Dumbledore's Army in my fifth year, when that deranged Umbridge was working as the High Inquisitor" Harry spat the word with utmost contempt. "Did you ever hear about that?"  
  
Mr. Axel nodded slightly. "I vaguely remember something about Dumbledore disappearing." He said, looking slowly at Dumbledore, who held a smile that told them all that he wasn't talking.  
  
Only after a moment of silence. "All right how about Mondays and Fridays? And if you have a half day on any day I want a notice in advance so we can practice that afternoon." Mr. Axel said. Harry and Draco both agreed, and Mr. Axel turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Now that this is all over. I must be going. Professor Dumbledore, I must collect that," With a quick look to Harry and Draco, he said. "Thing from you." Dumbledore nodded and led Mr. Axel out of the room, with a departing smile to both Harry and Draco.  
  
Draco turned to Harry, a smile beaming on his normally scowling face. "Cool! Auror lessons!" He exclaimed happily as he punched the air.  
  
Harry smiled at him and said. "I wonder how Mr. Axel is going to be. I wonder what he's going to teach us."  
  
"Who cares! We're learning with a real Auror!" Draco said as they made their way out of the Great Hall. Harry glanced around for anyone and started to go up towards the Gryffindor tower, Draco doing the same but instead he headed to the Slytherian's.  
  
~You don't even care what we'll learn do you?~ Harry asked him in an amused tone.  
  
~Not really, as long as I can kick some dog-servants butts!~ Draco said.  
  
Harry chuckled. ~You know your a strange one.~  
  
~Look at the kettle calling the pot black!~ Draco snorted. Harry laughed in his mind and told the portrait the password. He stepped through the door and headed up to the dorms. He laid on his bed and focused on his conversation with Draco.  
  
~Ok what ever! I'm normal!~ Harry retaliated.  
  
~Yeah. Normal, now that's a laugh!~ Draco said, and Harry felt him sit on the chair in front of the fireplace.  
  
~So now that we've cleared that we're BOTH not normal. I wonder what we're going to learn.~ Harry wondered more to himself.  
  
~Still thinking about that. Why don't you just wait and see what happens on Friday.~ Draco said.  
  
Harry stood up and went down to the common room. ~I guess I will have to wait.~ He said in agreement with Draco. Harry looked around for Ron and Hermione and found them cuddling in a dark corner. ~Ah well, I guess they are busy.~ Harry said as he walked back up to the dorm. He quickly finished his homework, trying hard to ignore Draco's asking for the answers. Harry tossed his books aside and told Draco the final answer.  
  
~You know if you did your own work yourself you might do better.~ Harry said, smiling.  
  
~I do, do better!~ Draco retorted.  
  
~Do-do? Like poop?~ Harry asked laughing. He looked over when the door opened, Neville walked in.  
  
"I'm just going to practice my charms homework." He told Harry, in a downhearted voice. Harry gave him a warm smile and turned his attention back to Draco.  
  
~No, not like poop!~ Draco snapped. Harry laughed at him, as he watched Neville try the Imperturbable Charm on the door.  
  
~Is that Longbottom?~ Draco asked.  
  
~Yeah, he's trying the Imperturbable charm. He's doing better but this is just not working for him.~ Harry explained.  
  
~Well go help him, Professor Potter.~ Draco said sarcastically.  
  
~Me? A professor? Now that's a laugh!~ Harry though and laughed out loud. Scaring the living daylights out of Neville who was in the middle of the charm. He turned around to see what Harry was laughing at and took his wand with him, forcing the charm to fly at Harry. Harry was thrown off the bed, and collided into the wall behind him. Neville watched Harry slide down to the floor, his head hanging limply on his chest. Neville hesitated for a moment before racing down the stairs, screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Draco started to retaliate, when he felt a mind wrenching pain and he grabbed his head, kneeling over. He screamed out loud, the pain was throbbing intensely throughout his mind. He managed to scrambled up and out of the common room, and headed for the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Neville tripped down the stairs, screaming. The common room grew deathly quiet as Ron and Hermione ran over to their clumsy friend.  
  
"Neville, what's wrong?" Ron asked.  
  
Neville drew in a shaky breath an whispered. "Harry, he was hit by an imperturbably charm." All the color drained from Ron's face as he threw himself off the floor and scrambled up the stairs. He came down a second later with Harry floating in front of him. Many people gasped as Ron raced out of the common room behind his friend.  
  
"Hang on Harry!" Ron whispered ferociously, gasping slightly as he rounded on the Infirmary's door. He used a quick second to blast open the door, nearly ripping it off its hinges and he tailed Harry's unconscious self into the room.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!?" Madam Pompfry shrieked as she raced out of her office. She took one look at Harry and gave a yelp.  
  
"Can you help him?" Ron asked, his voice wavering. Madam Pompfry directed Ron to lay Harry on a empty bed next to the window, and she started to checking for the worst of his injuries. Ron slumped into the chair next to the bed.  
  
"What happened to him?" Madam Pompfry asked quietly, not breaking her concentration on the unconscious boy before her.  
  
"He was hit by Neville's Imperturbable Charm." Ron told her. Suddenly the door burst open. Both Ron and Madam Pompfry jerked their heads toward it. Draco stumbled in, clutching his head. He gave one last piercing scream of agony and abruptly collapsed to the floor.  
  
"What the." Madam Pompfry said, as she raced over to Draco. She flicked his wand and Draco flew over to the bed beside Harry. She did a quick check on his head, trying to find the source of his agony, but with no avail. She rushed over to Harry, and finished checking him. She looked up at Ron's worried face and said. "Go get Professor Dumbledore." Ron sped out of the room, worried for his friend. Madam Pompfry bustled around Harry and Draco, confused. Draco didn't seem to have any injuries but he had came into the room in such pain, she was unable to figure it out. She stood at the end of his bed so deep in thought, that she didn't even hear the door open. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder, Madam Pompfry gave a yelp and whirled around. Professor Dumbledore stood behind her, smiling.  
  
"What is so important? Mr. Weasly, here, said something about Harry and being hit by a spell." Dumbledore said, nodding to the boy behind him.  
  
Madam Pompfry nodded and said. "Yes, he was hit by Mr. Longbottem's Imperturbable Charm and he's out cold." Dumbledore walked over to Harry's side, worry etched into his face. He bent low to examine him, but Draco suddenly screamed. Dumbledore righted as Madam Pompfry scurried over to him.  
  
"What is wrong with him?" Dumbledore worriedly asked. The moment Madam Pompfry reached him Draco stopped screaming.  
  
"I'm not sure, he came in here a little after Mr. Potter got here and he was screaming in so much pain. But the odd thing is-"  
  
"- Is that he didn't have any injuries or any thing that might cause him such pain." Dumbledore finished for her. She stood there gaping at him, before she slowly nodded. "That is because of their connection. I'm guessing Mr. Malfoy is feeling what Harry is feeling. I think we might be able to rouse Mr. Malfoy but we'll have to wait until Mr. Potter gets out for Mr. Malfoy to feel totally well."  
  
"Wait, what 'connection'?" Ron asked suspiciously. Both adults turned to stare at him.  
  
"You didn't know?" Madam Pompfry asked, curiously.  
  
Ron shot her a look, getting impatient. "Would I have asked you if I did know?" He asked, with all the politeness he could muster.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy got into a potions accident." She told him. Ron nodded exasperated. "They can hear and feel what each other is thinking." Ron stared at her, then Harry, then Draco.  
  
"They.share.What?" Ron sputtered, not believing that his best friend in the world had lied to him, to him and Hermione about something as big as this.  
  
A/N: Like it? I hope you did! Please review! Thank you again to my lovely reviewers!!!! If you have any questions you can email me. I don't mind.  
  
Wicked Kiwi: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
A.M.bookworm247: Thank you! Is it really that cute? ; ) Oh yeah that was the name of the dragon in Mulan! Wow I just got it from a computer game on my computer. Odd, ha ha but too funny!  
  
Tropic: Yeah, the mind link just sort of happened. Thank you!  
  
Kemenran: More Please? Hungry for my story much? : ) I'm working on it!  
  
Meinien: Yeah, more like Malfoy discovers Ginny. Thanks!  
  
I'll be back!  
  
~mysterious-angel 


	9. The awakening

Chapter 9; The awaking Lying on the ground, Harry stared up at the stars, never before feeling such peacefulness. In the distance he heard footsteps crunching towards him. He stood slowly, not wanting to leave the peace that inhibited him. He looked over towards where the noise was coming from. Slowly a person came into view, his red hair standing out brightly against the black of the night. Beside him was a girl with brown hair. Harry dusted himself off, as Ron and Hermione came towards him.  
  
"Hey guys!" He shouted to them. They walked right passed him, ignoring his call. He turned to see where they went, behind him stood the stone archway from the department of mysteries. Harry stared as Ron pushed him self through the veil, tugging Hermione by the hand, she disappeared behind him. Harry screamed at them to come back, frightened for them. Sounds of people laughing and walking towards him, forced Harry to whirl around to see who it was.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were walking towards him with Lupin, chatting away. They walked up to the archway, where Mr. Weasley held aside the curtain and allowed his wife and Lupin to enter before following them. Harry screamed, not daring to move from the stop he was standing at. He saw a few of his friends out of the corner of his eye.  
  
The rest of the Weasley family, Neville, and Luna were walking quickly towards them. Harry jumped out in front of Dumbledore's way, hoping to stop him. Only to have, to his amazement, Dumebledore walk right through him. Harry stared at them as they each individually entered the archway.  
  
Harry shuttered a moment, remembering what had happened to Sirius, as he stared at the archway. Harry took a step towards it, then another, and suddenly he was right in front of it. Harry reached out and pulled the curtain aside, he peered into the blackness behind the curtain. Suddenly everyone came into view, screaming at him  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?" A cold metallic voice hissed behind him. Harry whirled around and came face to face with Voldemort. Harry glared at him, forcing himself not to reply. The red eyes glared and laughed at Harry, making his pale face almost glow.  
  
"What snake got your tongue?" He said laughing as he pointed at Harry's feet. Coiled around him was Voldemort's snake and Neesm. Harry stared at Neesm not daring to believe.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry asked icily, glaring at Voldemort.  
  
"Oh him? He came to me willingly." Voldemort said calmly. "Do you like my new deatheaters?" He asked, nodding to something behind Harry. Harry twisted trying to keep Voldemort away from his back but still trying to see the new recruits.  
  
Everyone he had just watched go through the archway stood behind him, and then some. Sirius and Cedric stood in their ranks. Harry glared at them, the ones who had betrayed them. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed to each person in turn.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He said, pointing at a group of the new deatheaters. He pointed to Lupin, "Avada Kedavra!" He said, and Lupin slumped to the floor. The group started to close in around him as Harry pointed his wand at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "Avada Kedavra!" Down they went. Harry rounded on Hermione and Ron. He pointed his wand at them and on the top of his lungs he yelled. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sat up suddenly, screaming, and knocking Ginny out of the chair between his and Harry's bed. Draco looked around wildly, searching he threw off the sheets, and scanned his legs of any snakes. Ginny scrambled up from the ground and forced Draco back into the bed.  
  
"Draco? What's wrong? Its me, Ginny!" Ginny whispered loudly, afraid to break the silence of the night. Draco gazed at her, as though see her for the first time as she pulled the covers up on him.  
  
"Where am I?" He asked pushing the covers off again. He struggled to get up, but Ginny held him back.  
  
"Draco! You're in the infirmary at school." She told him, trying to force him back into bed. Draco looked at her again.  
  
"I- how long?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"About four weeks." Ginny said in a meek voice. Draco slumped back on to the bed, he put his head in his hands. "It's not the worst thing in the world." She said, taking his hands from his face. "My birthday." He whispered.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, not catching what he'd said.  
  
Draco moaned softly. "What happened?" He asked looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Harry was hit by an imperturbable charm and he was knocked unconscious. He's been in a coma for as long as you've been here. Dumbledore said something about your connection with Harry and that's why you were affected too." She said, glancing behind her to Harry's bed. Draco followed her gaze, Harry was laying on his back, eyes closed looking peaceful, yet his brow was slightly creased.  
  
"Damn." Draco whispered, jumping out of bed.  
  
Ginny turned to him startled. "What are you doing?" She asked him, as he wrenched his hand out of her grasp. "Draco?"  
  
But he barely heard it as he raced out of the room. He slipped and stumbled down the hall. Only aware of where he was going. He slipped down the stairs, and raced down a familiar hallway. He came to the one suit of armor. "The bumblebees are coming!" He gasped and the armor moved aside. Draco pushed open the door and zipped inside.  
  
"Hey snake!" Draco said into the darkness. He heard something move in the middle of the room and suddenly something touched his foot. Draco screamed and jumped away.  
  
~What does he want?~ Something in his head asked.  
  
"I want to know where Harry keeps his sleeping potion." Draco said to the voice, not caring if he had no clue who it was.  
  
~You heard me?~ the voice asked.  
  
"Yes no could you hurry up?" Draco snapped.  
  
~Ok, we'll figure it out later. By the way I'm Harry's snake, Neesm. His potion is in the corner.~ The voice replied.  
  
Draco stumbled over to the nearest corner, and felt around blindly. When he felt nothing he nearly shouted. "There's nothing here!" He said.  
  
~You know there's more then one corner.~ Neesm said, as something touched Draco's foot. ~Here, I've got it!~ Draco bent down and retrieved the bottle. Once he had the bottle securely in hand, he made for the door. ~I hope you don't think you'll be leaving me here.~ Neesm said, sliding up Draco's leg and torso and settled around his neck.  
  
Draco started to complain but Neesm cut him off. ~No, don't try to object. I want to see Harry.~ Draco nodded and left the room. He ran back up to the infirmary and threw open the door. Madam Pompfry, Dumbledore, Ginny, Hermione, and Snape were gathered in the room. They all turned to stare at Draco as he pushed his way passed them all.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Madam Pompfry said, seizing the back of Draco's nightshirt. Draco shook her off impatiently, and moved towards Harry again. Ron was sleeping curled up in a chair next to Harry's bed. Draco moved between them, and opened the bottle in his hand. Madam Pompfry screamed as Draco tilted Harry's mouth open and poured the potion in. Madam Pompfry seized the bottle from Draco's hand as he finished pouring the liquid down Harry's throat.  
  
Draco looked at her dimly, only aware that his mind was finally settling to rest. He glanced down at Harry, the crease in his brow disappeared. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder, and was forced to turn around. A wave of red swam on front of his vision, Ron's face slowly came into view as his flying fist came into sharper focus.  
  
Ron's fist connected with Draco jaw, sending him over Harry's bed and on to the floor. Draco clutched his jaw, most likely broken and glared up at Ron.  
  
"You dummy!" Draco whispered. "He needed that potion. No good beating me up for it." Draco struggled to get up, aware of all the eyes in the room were on him. Slowly his vision cleared more, as he sat down on his bed, rubbing his pained jaw. Draco looked over at Madam Pompfry, who was watching him in shock.  
  
"I could use a little help." He said loudly, making everyone snap out of their shock. Madam Pompfry rushed towards him, whispering a spell and suddenly Draco's jaw felt much better. Though he could feel a bruise coming. Dumbledore walked over and sat on the edge of Draco's bed.  
  
"What did you mean? He needed it? What potion was it." He asked calmly.  
  
"Probably poison." Ron whispered, Hermione kicked him lightly.  
  
Draco shot him a glare and told Dumbledore. "It was a dreamless sleeping potion. So he wouldn't have his nightmares." He shuttered, remembering his own nightmare he had had from Harry's point of view.  
  
"You've seen them? That's why you knew he needed the potion?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yeah, and they're not pretty. All of his friends were Deatheaters." Draco shot a look to Ron. "Even you. And he was forced to do the killing curse on all of them." Draco said, and Ginny gasped. "He was still having them as I went to get it. I had to do it. He needed it."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, and pointed to Draco neck. A very disheveled looking snake hung from it. "And who is that?" He asked, amusement creeping back into his voice.  
  
"Harry's pet, or something. He told me it was the only one he could talk to who wouldn't blab his secrets and that it had stuck by him through it all." Draco said, casting another look over to Ron, who looked very confused.  
  
Dumbledore glanced over at Harry, confusion in his eyes too. "Wait! Someone who won't blab his secrets? Who's stuck by him through it all? This doesn't make sense! Hermione, and I have stuck by him and we haven't told any of his secrets!" Ron said, confused and slightly annoyed.  
  
"Obviously he didn't trust you with this secret." Draco snapped. "And have you really stuck by him through out it all?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes!" Came Ron's sharp reply.  
  
Draco raised a single eyebrow at him and said. "Really? From what I've seem it wasn't always like that. You were scared of him after his little problem two summers ago."  
  
Ron stared at him, guilt creeping into his face slowly. He sat down in his chair, not saying anything. Hermione looked around the room with tears in her eyes. Draco turned his attention to everyone else who had been watching them.  
  
"Geez Draco. Do you always blab people's secrets or is it just me?" Someone asked, breaking the tension in the room. Everyone nearly took their own head's off as they whirled around to Harry. They watched as Harry groped the side table for his glasses. He found them quickly and placed them at their rightful place.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny said, surprised as she rushed forward to hug him. Draco watched them and felt a surge of jealously.  
  
~I wouldn't worry, She so likes you.~ Harry told him.  
  
~And how would you know?~ Draco asked, relieved.  
  
"Because I'm a genius." Harry said, as Ginny backed away. Hermione stepped forward, shyly, unsure of Harry's reaction. Harry opened his arms and pulled her into a hug. He heard he breathe a sigh of relief as she pulled away. Harry looked around Snape was standing in a dark corner, scowling.  
  
"My favorite professor! You care this much to come check up on me?" Harry asked, in amazement.  
  
"No. I came here for Draco." Snape said bluntly.  
  
"Ouch." Harry said as he took notice of Ron. Ron was staring at him as though he'd been betrayed. Silently he rose from his seat and left the room. Harry watched him go, not bothering to call him back.  
  
Harry looked around at the others. Dumbledore was standing beside him with Draco behind him. Harry sent a smile to Dumbledore and motioned for Draco. Draco stepped closer and Harry freed him of Neesm.  
  
"Neesm, Draco actually touched you? That's amazing." Harry told him in parselmouth.  
  
"Hey he's not so bad once you get used to it!" Draco said, trying to redeem himself.  
  
"What?" Harry looked at him bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, he can understand me. You were right." Neesm said, chuckling softly.  
  
Harry looked at Neesm then to Draco. "You can understand parselmouth?"  
  
Draco grinned, and said. "Yeah, another little gift I can use against you."  
  
"Damn." Harry murmured as Dumbledore launched into questions.  
  
"Draco can speak in parselmouth too?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It seems so." Harry told him.  
  
"We really must find a way to control this connection between the two of you." Dumbledore said quietly, a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! These students should be resting!" Madam Pompfry said, cutting in.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you are right. Please when you feel Harry and Draco are fit to leave send them my way." Dumbledore said and he left the room in a flurry of colors, his bed clothes where very bright and vibrant. Snape left the room silently and Hermione sat where Ron had been sitting and Ginny in her chair between the two beds. Madam Pompfry bustled between Harry and Draco, giving them both a potion to drink.  
  
"Make sure they drink this." Madam Pompfry said, and she disappeared into her office. The lights snapped off on their own but the light for the window was bright enough.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Harry asked in a whisper.  
  
There was a long pause, and he heard Hermione say. "About four weeks."  
  
Harry drew in a deep breath and asked. "What day is this?"  
  
"December nineteenth." Ginny's confused voice came from the darkness.  
  
Harry cursed softly and asked. "Draco, do you know if Snape did what he was supposed to do?"  
  
He heard Ginny draw in a sharp breath and Draco say. "I'm not sure. I would suppose so."  
  
"What was Snape supposed to do?" Hermione asked. "And why is he suddenly Draco?"  
  
"Damn." Harry whispered silently. "Its nothing, our connection I guess." Harry quickly lied. Inside his mind he heard Draco snort, and outside of it he heard Ginny cough, which sounded more like a laugh.  
  
Hermione huffed and instruct. "Fine. Take your potion." Harry grinned in her direction and he knew that she saw it because a moment later she hit his arm. Harry laughed and took his potion. The cold, slimy liquid slid down his throat and Harry quickly took off his glasses, his hand hit the bed and he was asleep.  
  
A/N I'm terribly sorry about the delay. Hurricane Isabelle took out my electricity for a week and then there was some stupid short circuit in my computer that had to be fixed and a lot of other equally annoying things happened. Grrr sometimes mother nature so works against us. Neways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, I love you guys! *wipes a tear from eye* So review and tell me what you think. I don't feel like writing 'thank yous' but I will for the next chapter to answer any questions. If you've got any just review and ask, I promise I'll answer it!! Well, thank you for reading, please review! 


	10. Lessons and Duels

Chapter 10: Lessons and Duels  
  
Harry woke to bright burst of sunlight streaming in his face. "Damnit, too bright!" he murmured sleepily into his pillow.  
  
"Watch your language!" A sharp voice replied. Harry groggily looked up and into Madam Pompfrey's stern face. Harry muttered a quick apology, and stuck his head under his pillow. "Oh no you don't," he heard Madam Pompfrey say as his pillow was snatched off his head. Harry groaned loudly, struggling under the blankets, the potion from the night before was still in his system. "You have a visitor," Madam Pompfrey said, pointing to the door. Harry peeked over his blanket and looked around. Mr. Axel was standing by the door.  
  
"Good morning, Harry." Mr. Axel said pleasantly.  
  
"Oh, no way!" Harry said, ducking under his covers. He didn't need his magic to tell him what the man had in mind.  
  
"Harry, if we don't get started you'll fall behind." Mr. Axel's voice floated over to him.  
  
Harry groaned again, and replied, "No! I just woke up!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," Mr. Axel said mischievously. "Here let me help." There was a pause, and Harry yelled as he was ripped from the bed and hurtled dangerously towards his new teacher, and jerking to a stop in front of the smiling Mr. Axel.  
  
"Here get dressed," he said, handing Harry a pair of sweat pants and a plain white tee-shirt. He pointed to the bathroom and moved over to Draco's bed, where he performed the same routine. As Harry stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and still grumbling, he knocked into Draco.  
  
The other boy took his place in the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Harry busied himself with putting his shoes on and a moment later Draco came out fully dressed.  
  
"Good! Now, let us go to class," said Mr. Axel a little too cheerily for the boys. Harry and Draco followed him silently to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Mr. Axel held the door for them, Harry and Draco stepped passed him, and into the empty room.  
  
"Now, do you know why I pulled you out of bed the day after you woke up?" Mr. Axel asked as he closed the door.  
  
"Because Voldemort is rising even faster then all of you thought and you need me to be as ready as I am able so that I may defeat Voldemort." Harry stated quickly and tiredly. Mr. Axel and Draco both flinched at Voldemort's name.  
  
"How did you know he was rising quicker then we thought?" Mr. Axel asked, surprised.  
  
"I can just tell. My power is strong, and helps me know the intentions of others. I feel Voldemort (Mr. Axel and Draco filched, again) rising. Besides, I have my dreams," Harry explained, shrugging himself into a nearby chair.  
  
"You dream of You-Know-Who?" Mr. Axel asked, shocked.  
  
"No, I dream of genie!" Harry said sarcastically, too tired to care about Mr. Axel's reaction. Mr. Axel sighed. "Oh all right! I do, but only when I don't take my sleeping potion. Its a lot easier then oclumunceny." Harry said.  
  
"Ok, then we'll have to start you on closing your mind and-" Harry interrupted, saying,  
  
"I've all ready told you, I can take my sleeping potion and he doesn't bother me." He was slowly becoming annoyed with Mr. Axel.  
  
~Dude! Just how much do you know?~ Draco asked him.  
  
~Hell of a lot more then Mr. Axel, and probably half the minstery~ Harry told him. Draco snorted in disbelief, but Harry just shrugged it off.  
  
"Fine, lets start on a few defense spells," said Mr. Axel irritated. Mr. Axel stood before them; groaning Draco and Harry stood also. "All right!" Mr. Axel said with a bit too much enthusiasm. "Right then, take the position."  
  
Draco took out his wand, not really caring about stance. Harry, on the other hand, moved his feet slightly apart, and stood lightly on the balls of his feet. His wand-less arm hung at his side loosely, while his wand- hand was raised, pointing at Mr. Axel.  
  
Mr. Axel watched the two teens before him. Draco pulled out his wand, not really caring about proper stance, but eager to get on with defending himself. Mr. Axel watched Harry in suppressed awe. His whole demeanor changed, from being grumpy and tired to an experienced wizard. He held back a shiver when he saw the fiery determination in his eyes, it could light a candle from across the room.  
  
Mr. Axel took a deep breath and said, "All right one at a time." He pointed to Draco, not wanting to meet Harry's determination just yet. "Stupefy!" He said quickly, Draco barely dodged out of the way in time, and twisted around to point his wand at Mr. Axel.  
  
"Tarantallegra!" Draco said, Mr. Axel's legs jerked upward and started to dance.  
  
Harry laughed as Mr. Axel pointed his wand, trying to steady himself enough to say, "Rictusempra!"  
  
Which caused Draco to fall to the floor, laughing hysterically. "Harry! Stop the spells!" Mr. Axel shouted.  
  
"Finite Incantatum!" Harry said, pointing his wand at the two.  
  
Immediately Mr. Axel's and Draco's spells stopped, turning them back to normal. Draco got up and dusted himself off, while Mr. Axel stopped to catch his breath. Harry quickly conjured three bottles of water and handed two to Draco and Mr. Axel. They graciously took them, and gulped them down quickly. Mr. Axel, turned to Harry when he was finished.  
  
"Ready?" Harry nodded. "Draco when I say so, stop all spells." Draco nodded and settled on a desk, away from the battle zone. Mr. Axel looked at Harry." 1.2.3. go!" He pointed his wand to Harry, but not nearly fast enough.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus." Harry said, almost lazily.  
  
Mr. Axel stopped, his legs snapped together, and his arms locked to his side. He fell back wards like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"I win." Harry mumbled, and he moved to stand over Mr. Axel. "Finite Incantatum."  
  
Mr. Axel stirred, and sat up. "Very nice! I wasn't expecting that." Mr. Axel praised.  
  
"You both did better then I could have imagined." Draco smiled, and Harry lent a hand, and pulled Mr. Axel to his feet.  
  
"Childish curses. Nothing that will help them be an Auror." A cold voice said from the doorway. All three turned rapidly. Snape stepped into the room.  
  
"Professor Snape. This is a privet lesson." Mr. Axel said, moving towards him.  
  
"Care to try your skills on someone who's not so willing to let you win?" He asked the two students, ignoring Mr. Axel.  
  
~Oh this is not good!~ Draco thought. Harry glared at Snape.  
  
~Let's do it!~ Harry told him with much boldness.  
  
"All right." Draco said slowly.  
  
"Fine," Harry said, moving into his stance.  
  
Snape stepped passed Mr. Axel, as Draco got down from the desk. Snape stood before them. "Ready. One, two, three, go!" He said quickly. A stream of ropes shot out of his wand, encircling Draco.  
  
Harry pointed his wand and yelled. "Engorgio!" Snape paused a moment, then slowly he began to swell up like a balloon. Harry used the opportunity to cut the ropes off Draco.  
  
"Another petty jinx." Snape said, and Harry and Draco faced him again. He was back to normal, much to Harry's surprise.  
  
~I think we're in big trouble here.~ Draco said, worriedly. The glint in Snape's eyes was enough to make them worry.  
  
"Ok. fine. I really hate to do this, but." Harry said, softly. Then he whipped his wand around and shouted. "Paqui Saasaa!" Snape was blasted backwards, and slammed into the wall. He sat there dazed for a moment before standing again.  
  
~What did you do?~ Draco asked, but his answer was before him.  
  
"How come there are millions of you?" Snape asked, enraged.  
  
"What ever are you talking about, Professor?" Harry asked innocently. Snape pointed from on empty place to another.  
  
"There are millions." He trailed off, confused. Mr. Axel got over his shock and stepped forward.  
  
"Maybe you should see Madam Pompfrey." He said, unsure of Snape's reaction.  
  
"No! I have to." He trailed off again, his eyes moving around the room.  
  
~What did you do?~ Draco asked in amusement.  
  
~A spell I made up, I makes the person it hits to see hundreds of anyone he looks at. Making it very confusing for them.~ Harry explained.  
  
"You can make up your own spells?" Draco asked out loud.  
  
"I thought so!" Mr. Axel said, happily. "So what did you do to him." He asked, jerking his head to Snape, who was whirling around the room in a circle.  
  
"He now sees hundreds of anyone he looks at, and is unable to point out the real person." Harry said, chuckling.  
  
"Cheater!" Snape growled, whirling around again. Mr. Axel laughed and pointed his wand to Snape.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." He said, and Snape stopped in mid-turn. He faced the other three.  
  
"I win." Harry said, watching Snape.  
  
Snape growled. "Who says?"  
  
"I do. I could have destroyed you, if you had been one of the 'bad guys.' So there for I win." Harry told him, a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
Snape growled again and stalked out of the room, all three of them watching him leave. Mr. Axel, was the first to break the silence.  
  
"Well, I think its time for you to see Professor Dumbledore. And I know we are moving quickly but I want you two to take the Animagus test," he said, with a sparkle in his eye.  
  
"You know, Mr. Axel. You aren't what I thought you'd be," Harry remarked. Mr. Axel stared at him quizzically. Harry continued, "Well, for one. I didn't think you would be so happy, and I though you were against teaching teenagers. The way you acted when we first met, was different." Mr. Axel nodded slowly. "Yeah, it was kind of a bad day, I guess you could say. Well, off to Dumbledore's. Come back here after your done and we'll do the Animagus test," he said, ushering them out of the room.  
  
Harry and Draco walked up to Dumbledore's office in silence. Harry stood in front of the gargoyle, pondering the password.  
  
"I wonder it he's changed it yet." Harry thought out loud, though there was no point Draco could hear him even when he though it.  
  
"Well, lets try it." Draco said, as he stepped up to the gargoyle. "Bubble Yum." The statue didn't budge from it's spot. Harry groaned.  
  
~It would really be nice it someone told us the stupid password so we could get in!~ Harry thought, getting annoyed. The gargoyle jumped aside and Dumbledore stood behind it.  
  
"I thought I heard someone." He said, with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." He said, and he turned and climbed the stairs. Harry and Draco fell into step behind him. Dumbledore moved across his office, and settled into his chair. Harry and Draco sat in front of him.  
  
"Now I wanted you two to see me because me really must find a way to control your new ability," he said, smiling.  
  
"There is no cure, and we can't control it or get rid of it until it wears off," Harry said, bored. "We're stuck."  
  
"Well, yes. But this could prove to be very useful," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"How so?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, Harry if you were willing to open your mind a bit more, I'm sure Draco could use the things you know to help him become a better Auror. That way you two would be two of the best on the field, very helpful for when we have to fight Voldemort." Dumbledore explained. Harry, understanding, nodded slowly.  
  
"All right, it you are sure it will help us?" Harry said softly. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Now, Draco will not retain any of your power or connection with Voldemort but he might have some of your memories as you will his. You both must agree fully, making a blood pact with each other. A blood bond. You two will become like 'blood brothers'. Yes, I believe that's the expression they use for it now-a-days." Dumbledore explained.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, the same worried expression on their faces. Though they now know each other better then most people know even their best friends, the thought of sharing their memories, no matter how horrible, with the other scared them.  
  
"All right," Harry said slowly. Looking away from Draco, to Dumbledore.  
  
"Draco?" Dumbledore asked, turning to the pale student.  
  
"I'm in," he answered softly.  
  
"Ok, do you want to do it now? Or at a later date?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes searching each student in return.  
  
"Now, that way we won't change our minds." Harry said defiantly. Dumbledore nodded and stood up.  
  
"Then just let me get a few things..." he told them distractedly as he began rummaging through the drawers in his desk.  
  
He pulled out a red candle, the air around it seemingly glistening, and a small black bowl. He reached up on the wall behind him, and pulled down a silver and red dagger, it's crooked blade gleaming in the firelight. He placed each object on the desk in front of the two boys. The dagger closest to Harry, the red candle closer to Draco, with the bowl in between them. Dumbledore settled back into his seat again. Staring at the two before him, he leaned forward.  
  
"All right, this is a big step for you two. I'm glad you were able to get past everything and agree to this. But before we start, do either of you know how to become a blood brother?" He asked them, deeply interested.  
  
"No." Draco said immediately.  
  
"Yes and no. I've read about them but never really looked into it." Harry answered, staring at the dagger, almost in fear of it.  
  
"All right, I'll just fill you two in. First you will have to draw your blood from your body, not much and I'll tell you when to stop. As you are doing this I want you to focus totally on your magic, forcing it into the blood as it enters the bowl. Then after you are done, both of you will have to light this candle with your wands, at the same time, and pour it over the blood in the bowl. All you really need is a small drop of wax and it will cover the blood in two round balls. After a moment you can pick them up. And then your done. It's really quite simple." Dumbledore explained. Harry and Draco nodded, understanding the ritual.  
  
"Will this effect any bit of our magic?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, each time this ritual is performed, the outcome is different. I'm not sure what will happen, especially with you, Harry, performing the ritual. This will be most interesting." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"What about us in whole? Will anything change?" Draco asked.  
  
"Again, I'm not positive what will happen. I've seen this be done before and some people take on some of the other's appearance. Others have been changed completely, neither looking like each other, or themselves. It is always hard to predict." Dumbledore responded. "Are you ready?" Both teens looked at each other, and slowly nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're ready." Draco answered for them both. Dumbledore picked up the dagger from off the desk and smiled at them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You like? Well as I promised. My thank yous..  
  
Well Joseph Fritz, you will just have to wait and see for yourself. *smiles evily* I am glad that you like the story!  
  
Harry 4: Oh dear! I did spell her name wrong! I am so sorry! I didn't feel like checking it when I first started writing! Well at lease I got Harry's name right! I'm glad you like the story! Thanks!  
  
Oh I hope hermione becomes friends with harry and them again. I don't like ron. I just dont for some reason, I always have and always will. He is okay at times but still. Well keep up the great work and please update soon. Galen Woolfmoon: I'm glad you like it, I'm sorry you don't like Ron but all I can say is my favorite charater is Sirius and well, now I'm screwed. J/k Anyway thanks!  
  
Tropic: You really can't stand Ron! Hee Hee! I won't ruin it for you so I'm not spilling the beans on what's in store for Ron's future! I am evil. I know!  
  
Morgan Golding: Oh no thank you! I'm glad you like my story this much!  
  
This is a great story but I have a question. Who will Ginny be getting together with by the end? and if she isn't going to get with Harry who will he be getting with? E-mail me at life_is_study@hotmail.com or just answer the question in your next story please.  
  
By the way keep up the great work and please update soon. Josh Potter: Now I can answer that because I have something/someone in store for Harry so you just take a guess on that question. : )  
  
Kemenran: I'm working on it!  
  
Erikalya Arvanesse: Ah now I really have no clue what Axel was getting from Dumbledore. Honestly I haven't the slightest idea! I'm hoping it will show itself later, if not well I'll think of something.  
  
Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz: I'm working on it.  
  
~Katclaws: I will, Kat. I will!  
  
h-ruff: Yeah I figured that Harry should be more human. I don't know if its permanent. I was kinda hoping it would write itself out. I'm glad you like it.  
  
Evanescencerocksevanescenceandlinkinpark: Yeah, Harry gay. that just doesn't seem to fit. Thanks, thats one of the best compliments I've ever had! Saying my story is very harry potter-like! I'm glad you like the story so much!  
  
Thank you all who reviewed! And I want everyone to give a big round of applause to my Beta reader.. WickedKiwi!!!! Without her my grammar would be worse then it normally is! Thanks!  
  
M-A 


	11. The Ritual and Animagus

A/N: I'm sorry to say this but it might be a while before I can post the next chapter. Report cards came out and I am desperately falling behind on three out of seven classes, and one of them is English (go figure) so I'm going to be grounded, and unless I can get on during school I'm going to have to put a hold on all my stories until I can get my grades up. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I hope you all don't hate me. Though I think I can get straight A's this semester, and if I do that I can get my computer in my room and update faster. Well, on with the story.  
  
Harry took hold of the dagger as Dumbledore passed it to him. He looked at it, remembering. ~Harry, come on you can do it!~ Draco told him encouraging.  
  
Harry nodded and looked up at Dumbledore. "Are we supposed to cut in some special place?" he asked.  
  
"Well, the place that is most comfortable for you. Or the place that draws you the most." Dumbledore answered.  
  
Harry nodded again and looked down at the dagger again. He hesitated a moment and pulled it across the half-moon scar on his wrist. Immediately blood started to form. Harry handed the dagger to Draco and he too pulled it across his wrist, on top of the smallest scar.  
  
Harry watched him and once he'd finished, together they let the blood pour into the bowl. Harry concentrated hard on his magic; he could feel it bubbling inside of him, a constant waterfall coursing through his veins. He put all his will and power into the blood as it flowed from his wrist.  
  
A moment later he pulled his arm back, and Draco did the same. The cut they'd made glowed gold and disappeared, leaving a small gold scar over the other scars. Harry rubbed his wrist and looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling.  
  
"Now you two have to light this candle with your wand." Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Harry pulled out his wand and looked over to Draco. ~Ready?~ he asked Draco.  
  
~Yeah. One, two, three.~ At three they both said a spell and the candle's wick burst into a flame.  
  
It grew bright and hot, but Harry and Draco grabbed the body of the candle anyway. They held it over the bowl waiting for it to melt enough of the wax. A drop of wax dripped down and landed with a small splash into the blood. It glowed silver and spread across the blood, completely covering it. Slowly the wax-covered-blood grew into two separate balls. Dumbledore reached into his drawer and pulled out two silver chains, he glanced into the bowl and smiled.  
  
"Here." He said handing the chains to Harry and Draco. He conjured a metal ball around the two red balls, leaving a hole in the metal balls so that the ball could be seen. Dumbledore passed Harry and Draco a ball and said. "Put these on the chains." The two teens did as they were told. "Now those are for you to keep, don't loose them, they are now part of you. Wear them always and you will always be able to contact one another." Harry and Draco nodded. "You two are free to go, unless you have any questions." He told them.  
  
"Yeah, when will we start seeing each other's memories?" Draco asked.  
  
"First you two will see them whenever you stare off, or aren't paying attention. Mostly it will happen a lot over the next two days, then they will slowly subside to dreams." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"What about me? I will not stop taking my sleeping potion." Harry told him.  
  
"Yes, the memories will break through even the strongest sleeping potion. So you need not worry." Harry nodded thoughtfully and stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." He told the old man before him. Draco stood too.  
  
"Yes, thank you." He echoed. Dumbledore nodded to them, and Harry and Draco left his office.  
  
~Well, that was interesting.~ Draco said.  
  
~Yeah. It was odd too.~ Harry agreed. They fell silent for a moment as they made their way up to the infirmary.  
  
~I wonder when it will hit, and how bad~ Harry said, as they reached the infirmary.  
  
Draco opened the door and headed to his bed. ~I don't know, but I'm glad we're in here, instead of in class. It would just be weird listening to a teacher one moment and in a memory the next. Here at least we won't get strange looks.~ Draco answered, chuckling.  
  
~Do we have to go back to Mr. Axel?~ Harry asked suddenly, pausing at he foot of his bed.  
  
~Oh yeah~ Draco said, turning around, together they walked down to the defense against dark arts class room. Harry knocked on the door before opening it. Mr. Axel was busy fixing a few objects on the desk, but he gave them a smile.  
  
"How'd it go?" He asked them pleasantly.  
  
"Well, now we're blood brothers." Draco answered, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Really? Why?" Mr. Axel asked.  
  
"So Draco could keep up with my brilliance." Harry answered with a sly grin.  
  
"That's a load of bull!" Draco objected. "It's so I can gain some of the knowledge Harry has, in order me to be a better fighter." He explained.  
  
"So what's in it for Harry." Mr. Axel asked, grinning.  
  
"Draco's memories." Harry said, making a face. Mr. Axel laughed and motioned them forward.  
  
"This is how we test to see what Animagus form will be best for you." He said holding up a large blue bowl. Harry and Draco moved closer to peer into the bowl, a gold and black swirl liquid reflected their faces back to them.  
  
"Cool!" Draco exclaimed. Harry nodded silently, as he backed away from the bowl.  
  
"All right, who wants to go first?" Mr. Axel asked.  
  
"I will." Draco said happily. Harry nodded again, when Mr. Axel looked over at him.  
  
"All right, now I want you to look into the bowl and say. 'Show me my Animagus form.' And then just watch." Mr. Axel explained.  
  
Draco leaned over the bowl. "Show me my Animagus form." He commanded, peering expectantly into the bowl of liquid. It swirled around, the gold mixing with the black and slowly a creature started to form.  
  
"It's a tiger!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
"Ah so it is. A tiger means strength of mind and body." Mr. Axel explained, Draco grinned and backed away from the bowl. Harry walked up to it, already bored with it. He looked into the thick liquid.  
  
"Show me my Animagus form." He said, bored. The liquid swirled and slowly stopped moving. Harry smiled as the liquid settled back down. Mr. Axel frowned.  
  
"There must be something wrong." He mumbled, obviously confused as to why it didn't show them Harry's Animagus form. The liquid suddenly swirled, making a small whirlpool in the bowl, in the black and gold liquid formed a winged lion, then it suddenly changed to a dragon and back again. It flipped back and forth between the two until Mr. Axel pulled the bowl away.  
  
"Well." He said after a moment, looking at Harry. "That was odd."  
  
"Not really." Harry answered, Mr. Axel raised an eyebrow at him. Harry sighed. Well, he'll find out sooner or later. Harry thought. He focused inside, to his power, he felt the same he always felt as he changed; primal instincts took over his mind, until he was able to control himself. His bones shifted and formed to the new body, and he felt the wings grow out from behind his shoulder blades. He felt each hair spring from his body, and pretty soon he was forced onto all fours.  
  
Harry looked up at Mr. Axel, who watched him, completely surprised. He started to open his mouth, but shut it again. Harry let out a growl and changed into a dragon. Finally he had mastered the reptilian creature, he felt the lion's wings change to longer and more leathery one. While each little hair formed a scale. His face grew longer and Harry felt the fire glands erupt in his throat.  
  
Harry glanced over at Draco, who was gaping uncharacteristically. Harry gave a dragonic snort and changed back into a human.  
  
"See, its not that odd." Harry said, breaking the silence. Mr. Axel and Draco just stared at him.  
  
"But your unregistered." Mr. Axel whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I know. It just never came up." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"They can snap your wand for that." Mr. Axel told him, sternly, going back to his normal self.  
  
"Ok and so what?" Harry said, his rebellish side kicking in.  
  
"So what? No more magic! That's so what!" Mr. Axel exclaimed astonished.  
  
"Yeah so no wand. Does that really matter?" Harry asked, his rebel side showing its true colors. Harry dropped his wand on the floor and waved his hand. Mr. Axel's wand flew out of his hand and Harry easily caught it.  
  
Mr. Axel looked at his wand, now in Harry's hand. "You can do wandless magic?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, for about a year now." Harry answered.  
  
"Does Dumbledore know?" Mr. Axel asked.  
  
"No I doubt it." Harry replied. "He didn't know about me being an Animagi."  
  
"I've got to go talk this over with him. You two go back to the infirmary." Mr. Axel told them, quite distracted. Mr. Axel left in a hurry, leaving Harry and Draco by themselves.  
  
"That was too cool!" Draco said, walking to the door.  
  
"Thanks, listen I've get some things I've got to pick up in my room. I'll see you in a bit, ok?" Harry said, turning to the stairs that would lead him to the Griffindor tower.  
  
~All right.~ Draco answered, clearly seeing that Harry didn't want to talk. Harry trudged up the stairs, thinking deeply. He wasn't going to tell them about both his Animagus forms, the less known about his powers was better. Harry thought. He stopped at the portrait door and paused.  
  
"Password dear?" The fat lady asked. Harry stared up at her.  
  
"Oh crap." Harry muttered.  
  
"No, that's not it." The fat lady chirped.  
  
"Lion's domain" Someone said behind him. Harry turned.  
  
"Thanks." He told Ron, who just stared at him. Ron pushed ahead of him and entered the common room. "Ron, wait!" Harry called after him. Ron whirled around, a look of annoyance on his face.  
  
"Look, I don't know why your mad at me. So whatever it was, I'm sorry." Harry said, watching his friend for any reaction.  
  
"You don't know? I thought I'd be obvious for you, Harry." Ron spat.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Harry shot.  
  
"What's my problem? I'm sorry, I forgot! Only you are allowed to keep secrets from your friends!" Ron hissed.  
  
"Oh that!" Harry said, finally getting a glimmer of what Ron was raving about. "Geez! Had I known you were going to act like this I would have told Dumbledore not to tell you at all. And you have the nerve to be pissed because I didn't tell you." Harry shot back, and he shoved passed Ron.  
  
Harry stomped up to his room, his mind seething in anger. Harry slammed the dorm door behind him, as his music turned on by itself. 'Blood Brothers' by Papa Roach started pumping through the speakers. Harry slammed open his trunk and withdrew a few changes of clothes. He threw them on his bed, and searched under it for his combat boots. As he stood up, he realized someone was standing in the doorway. Harry whirled around, glaring.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Harry spat.  
  
"Well, this is my room too." Ron snapped, walking over to his bed. Harry pulled a backpack off the table and tore it open, his anger rising. He shoved the clothes in and reached for his boots. He tossed them into the bag and zipped it closed. He picked it up and headed for the door.  
  
"Running away again?" Ron asked, as though he was just asking about something like the weather.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry hissed, turning slightly to keep Ron in his line of vision.  
  
"Well, you seem to run from everything, your relatives, your friends, hell even the whole school." Ron said quietly, but his voice carried over the music. The music snapped off and the CD inside the machine flew out and toward Harry. Harry raised his arm and easily caught the spinning disk. Ron looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I guess that's just what I'm doing." Harry said coldly. Harry pulled open the door and stepped outside. He paused to look back at Ron, before slamming the door behind him. Harry had the pleasure of hearing glass breaking as his anger went over the limit. The window in the dorm had busted. 


	12. Of Fights and Friends

Chapter 12: fights and friends  
  
~Harry? Are you ok?~ Draco asked, as he lay on the bed in the infirmary.  
  
After a moment Harry answered ~Yeah, why?~  
  
~Well, after the surge of anger and magic I was kind of tipped off that something may have happened.~ Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
  
~No, nothing serious. Just venting a little anger.~ Harry responded.  
  
Draco shook his head and settled back for a nap. He closed his eyes but behind his eyes was another room.  
  
Draco jumped, as the door burst open. "What in." He trailed off as Harry strolled in, anger etched deep into his face and the door slammed behind him.  
  
Draco stepped backward as Harry stomped passed him. The music turned on, to a song Draco didn't recognize. I Draco thought. As the music pounded in his eardrums. He watched Harry pack his trunk angrily, and nearly jumped out of his skin as the door creaked open. Draco stared into Ron's face, shocked.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Harry stand and turn towards the door.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Harry spat, glaring through Draco to Ron.  
  
"Well, this is my room too." Ron snapped, walking over to his bed.  
  
"No? Really?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
Draco watched Harry grab a bag and roughly throw all his things in it, and walk towards the door.  
  
"Running away again?" Ron asked softly. Draco felt his mouth drop open at the question.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry hissed, Draco watched as his friend's face grow angrier and angrier by the second.  
  
"Well, you seem to run from everything, your relatives, your friends, hell even the whole school." Ron said quietly, but his voice carried over the music. Draco stood shocked, this was Harry's best friend! The music snapped off and the CD inside the machine flew out and toward Harry. Draco watched silently, not know what to say as Harry caught the disk.  
  
"I guess that's just what I'm doing." Harry replied coldly, as Ron stared at him. Draco laughed at Ron's amazement.  
  
He watched as Harry pulled open the door and step outside. Harry paused to look back at Ron, before slamming the door behind him. Draco stared from Ron to the door as the window cracked and pieces of glass flew from it.  
  
"Whoa!" Draco mumbled. "Way to go Harry!" He shouted, though he doubted that Harry could even hear him. Draco stared at Ron as Ron stared at the broken window. "What did you do to him?" Draco asked Ron, stepping closer towards him. Ron sat down on his bed and rolled over. Draco wasn't positive but he could swear he heard a sniffling noise coming from Ron. Draco took a closer look, walking around the bed to see Ron's face. Draco stared, as Ron's eyes continued to stream tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry walked through the halls, feeling quite happy about what had happened. Harry rounded the corner to the infirmary, and opened the door. Draco was laying in bed, his eyes closed. Harry tiptoed to his own bed and heard Draco mumble. "Way to go Harry!" Harry whirled around to stare at Draco.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, but Draco kept on sleeping.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Draco mumbled in his sleep. Harry stared at him as he crept closer, wondering what Draco was dreaming of. Draco's eyes snapped open.  
  
"Aaaarrrggg!" Harry screamed, jumping backwards. Draco sat up, screaming also.  
  
Draco stopped screaming and took a deep breath. "I thought you left." He said. Harry looked at him quizzically. Draco looked around the room, wondering where he was at. Harry used his mind to peek into Draco's.  
  
"Oh! You just saw a memory. I guess." Harry said quietly.  
  
"All ready?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and sat on his bed.  
  
"So what was it about?" Harry asked, taking his shoes off.  
  
"Well, you and Ron were fighting and you did some wicked wand-less magic." Draco explained.  
  
Harry nodded again. "Yeah, that just happened."  
  
"Geez! I'm sorry." Draco said, feeling bad.  
  
"Don't I don't need apologies from you. You didn't do anything." Harry said snappishly. He curled up under his blankets and turned off the lights.  
  
"Ok." Draco whispered, snuggling under his sheets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stared across the marble hall, right into Lucius Malfoy's face. Harry glanced behind him, to see what Lucius was glaring so angrily at. Draco stood behind him defiantly, standing protectively over his mother. Though he sported a growing bruise on his jaw, he didn't back down.  
  
"I said, got to your room!" Lucius spat, each word dripping with venom.  
  
"No." Draco said plainly, bending down to help his mother up. Lucius sent another flying fist at his son and sent him stumbling to the ground. Harry watched as Lucius took two quick strides and placed the heel of his boot on Draco's neck. Draco struggled to get up but his father's weight against him made the effort useless. Harry stared in shock, how could a father be this cold? He thought.  
  
"I told you to go to your room. I have to talk have a talk with my wife." He told him coldly, emphasizing on the 'my wife'. Draco vaguely nodded, and his father took his foot off his neck. Draco rubbed his neck as he climbed to his feet. He looked over at his mother, the frail, bruised and battered woman, that he once held in his highest respect.  
  
Harry watched silently as Draco shifted his eyes to his father. The gray eyes that once held sadness, were now filled with hate and anger. Wow, he wasn't kidding when he told me how bad his father was; Harry thought. His father's eyes flickered to the stair case behind Draco, then back to his son. Draco cast one last pitying look at his mother and slowly trudged up the stairs. Harry stared after him, wondering how he could give up so easily.  
  
He turned back to Lucius as he bent down to retrieve his wife from the floor. Harry closed his eyes as her screams followed him into the darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry opened his eyes the moment the screaming stopped. And found himself inside, what he figured to be, Draco's room. He was staring up through his open window, into the night sky. The piece of paper in his hand fluttered as a breeze gently brushed past it. Harry moved to get a closer look of the paper. Instead his eyes caught the glistening knife in his hand, Harry took a deep breath and scanned the paper. He closed his eyes and read it more slowly. It was to his mother, explaining why he was doing this and that she should stand up to Lucius. Draco took a deep breath and Harry jerked his eyes up from the paper to look at Draco. His face held a peaceful look, much like the one Harry supposed he himself once had long ago. Draco looked down at his wrists and sighed softly.  
  
He settled back in his window seat and held the knife firmly. Harry watched in silence as Draco lifted the knife and rested it against the skin on his wrist. He took a calming breath and drew the knife fast and swift across the bare skin. The blood seeped through the slash and pooled on his skin for a few seconds until it grew too much for the skin to hold, and it dripped onto the blanket wrapped around Draco's legs. Draco closed his eyes an settled himself in a comfortable position.  
  
"I can't believe you did it." Harry whispered to Draco. Draco's breathing was steadily decreasing and becoming shallow when his door opened. Harry looked over, and saw Draco's mother looking around for Draco. She spied him after a moment and screamed.  
  
Harry covered his ears at the earsplitting sound and jumped out of the way as she came rushing through him. She wrapped her arms around Draco's limp body and gave pain filled animal cry. Shakily, she pulled out her wand, and mumbled a spell through quivering lips. The wound on Draco's wrist magically healed itself but the blood was lost. She placed another spell on him and raced from the room with Draco behind her, laying on a stretcher.  
  
Harry stared after them, listening to his mother's sobs. He closed his eyes wishing very much to get out of this memory and starting to doubt their choice on the blood bonding  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry flickered through many of Draco's memories, his parents fighting when he was younger, his father beating him, once happy moments while Draco and his parents went shopping in Diagon ally. He slipped in and out of them, while Draco slid through Harry's own memories. His own suicide attempt, the time Harry first went to the zoo, how his relatives treated him. Slowly over the course of eight hours the boys found out more about each other then they knew about their closest friends.  
  
Harry woke first, still accustomed to his early morning routine. He looked over to Draco, he never realized that Draco and once tried to commit suicide himself. Harry stared in wonder. Quietly he got up, and dressed himself in running clothes. He knew madam Pomfrey would object to his running but he knew that he had already lost four weeks. Harry crept from the room, and down the corridor. As soon as he stepped out on to the grass, harry felt better. He picked up his pace and all his thoughts floated away as he ran out four weeks of doing nothing. Slowly, Harry grew tired and his breathing became out in gasps. When he figured he'd pushed himself for four miles, he stopped and took a cool down walk.  
  
As everything came rushing back, Harry wandered, lost in thought. He looked up and found himself in front of Hagrid's house. 'No its too early, to wake him up.' He thought, and he turned to leave.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" He heard someone ask. Harry turned to the door, and found Hagrid's face looking back at him.  
  
"Yeah its me." Harry answered sheepishly. Hagrid let out a loud sound, that Harry suspected was a wail, and he embraced Harry. Harry awkwardly patted Hagrid on his side, since he couldn't reach around to his back. Hagrid pulled back, whipping his tear with his sleeve.  
  
"Come inside. I've got some tea boiling." He said in a raspy voice. He turned and went back inside, Harry followed his friend in. Harry looked around, memorizing every thing about Hagrid's hut. Hagrid bustled around the fireplace, taking a kettle off the fire. He pulled out tow cups and filled them with hot water.  
  
"Here you go." Hagrid said, as he handed Harry a cup with a tea bag in it. Harry sat down on one of the chairs around the table, and Hagrid sat across from him.  
  
"So, when did you wake?" Hagrid asked slowly, peering at Harry over his cup.  
  
"Two days ago. I did a wizard's duel with my new professor yesterday." Harry answered.  
  
"Really?" He asked, surprise etched in his face. "How did that go?"  
  
"Well, Snape came in and tried to take me and Draco on, but I managed to." Hagrid raised his hand to stop Harry.  
  
"Draco? As in Malfoy? Why is he taking privet lessons with you?" Hagrid inquired.  
  
"Oh, Draco and I had a potions accident before I was hit by Neville's spell." Hagrid nodded an 'I know that' so Harry continued. "Well, it made us able to read each other's mind. Draco had said something funny while Neville was practicing in the dorm and I laughed. As you can figure out, I startled Neville and he accidentally shot a spell at me. So before the accident Professor Dumbledore told me I was going to take lessons and Draco found out so now he takes them with me." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh I see. So tell me about Snape. Did yeh beat 'im?" Hagrid asked, a sparkle appeared in his wet eyes.  
  
"Yeah, but I had to use a spell I made up." Harry said quickly. Hagrid, who was taking a sip of his tea immediately spit it out, and all over Harry.  
  
"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" Hagrid said, as he rushed to grab a towel. In his haste he knocked over the kettle of hot water. Harry laughed as Hagrid desperately tried to mop up the mess. Hagrid looked up at the sound of Harry's laughter, and started to chuckle himself.  
  
"Here let me help." Harry said, chuckling. He pulled out his wand, said a drying spell and the table, floor, and his clothes dried immediately. Hagrid tossed the towel aside and settled back into his seat.  
  
"Sorry about that. Yeh startled me, yeh said yeh used yeh'r own spell?" Hagrid asked.  
  
"Yeah, I've been working on some from a while now." Harry said sheepishly. Hagrid gaped at him.  
  
"That is amazing." He said in awe.  
  
"You can't tell anyone. Its supposed to be a secret." Harry told him, though he knew he'd have not problem with Hagrid blabbing, at lease while he was sober.  
  
"Yeh can trust me." Hagrid said, grinning broadly, his eyes glistening. "Now tell me all about how yeh beat Snape."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry walked through the front entrance, many students who were heading to the Great Hall turned to stare at Harry. Suddenly a wave of whispers came up, and Harry smiled softly. 'Ah its good to be back.' He thought. Harry followed the crowd to the Great Hall and immediately spotted Hermione and Ron. Harry walked over to them and sat in front of Hermione.  
  
She looked up from a book and squealed. "Harry!" She jumped up and leaned across the table to hug him.  
  
"You're out of the infirmary?" She asked as she settled back down in her seat. Harry glanced over at Ron. Ron looked away and started a conversation with some first year sitting next to him. Hermione looked to Ron then back to Harry. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I just came back from Hagrid's." Harry explained, then he preceded to tell her, whispering, about the privet lessons and Snape's interference. He stopped right in the middle of telling her about his spell when a sound distracted him. A horde of owls swooped in.  
  
"It's too early for the owl post." He heard Hermione mutter. 'What is this about?' Harry wondered to himself as he stared at the swarm of owls. 


	13. Running Away

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, thanksgiving really through me off, not to mention that I went out of town and wasn't able to write at all! Oh that was really crappy. Well, anyways the long awaited chapter for you all. Enjoy!  
  
Swooping down, seemingly as one, the various owls each held a blood red letter, and dropped them in front of their respective student. Dumbledore stood up, solemnly looking out at the startled students. His eyes rested on Harry and Harry saw the tiniest tear fall down the headmasters cheek. Harry looked around worriedly, each student who got an envelope was starting to open it. Neville, the closest one to Harry who had a red envelope, read his silently. His face fell as he read more of the letter, and tears started to fall down his face.  
  
"Neville, what's wrong? What's the letter say?" Harry asked softly. Neville looked up, tears streaking down his face. He handed Harry the letter with a shaky hand. Harry quickly read the letter, and past it on the Hermione, and Ron who had tuned in when he realized Neville had gotten a letter, looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh Neville. I'm so sorry. He was your uncle?" Hermione ask, her eyes glistening with tears.  
  
Harry took the letter from Hermione, and reread it. "Says here, Voldemort did it." The others flinched at the name but Harry ignored it. "I'm going to see Dumbledore."  
  
~You hear about this?~ Draco asked through the mindlink. ~Pansy's grandfather was killed. He was the only Ravenclaw in the family, but it seems she's still upset over it.~  
  
~I'm going to talk to Dumbledore. He might know what happened.~ Harry replied, as he rounded up on the Professor's table.  
  
~I'll be listening.~ Draco informed him, and he went quiet, though Harry could still feel his presence in his mind.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Harry said the moment he reached the table. Dumbledore looked up, and gave Harry a look that clearly said he was expecting this. "I would like to speak to you in privet." Harry stated, looking back at the professors lined along the head table, watching him intently.  
  
"After dinner." Dumbledore replied simply, his tone inviting no argument. Harry rolled his eyes and moved down the table to Mr. Axel, who was sitting next to Dumbledore.  
  
"What is this about?" Harry asked the man. Mr. Axel looked up form his food.  
  
"Dumbledore said after dinner." Mr. Axel said. Harry huffed and headed for the door.  
  
"We're going to have some trouble." He barely heard Dumbledore say. He felt someone's eyes on his back as he slowed his pace slightly. He angled his wand in his pocket to place a increased hearing spell on himself.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Mr. Axel whispered.  
  
"Continue as planned. He needs to be fully developed before he can become a Auror." Dumbledore said. Harry suppressed a growl as he hurried out the door.  
  
"I guess you're right. But it still feels like we're using him." Mr. Axel told Dumbledore, concern and a tinge of regret laced in his voice.  
  
"We have to." Dumbledore said, almost roughly.  
  
Harry raced up the stairs, and headed for the tower, taking the spell off as he went.  
  
~Wait up!~ Draco called to, but Harry ignored him. He reached the portrait just as Draco came up behind him. Harry quickly told the fat lady the password.  
  
"Do not be thinking of doing what you are thinking." Draco said, then paused to think. He suddenly nodded to himself. "Yeah that made sense."  
  
"Look, you heard them. I'm not going to stay here and be some little toy soldier for them. I've got other more important things to do." Harry told him, as he entered the common room.  
  
"Well, I'm coming with you." Draco said, following him in.  
  
"No you're not." Came the reply.  
  
"You'll need me." Draco persisted. Following Harry up to the dorm.  
  
"It would be better for you to stay here. You can continue to train." Harry said as he threw open his trunk.  
  
"Yeah so they can question me until I give in where you are? You know they have truth potions, they'll know that I know where you'd be and they'd get it out of me. I'd be a liability." Draco said reasonability.  
  
Harry sighed, knowing Draco was right. "Fine, but you might want to pack quickly." Harry told him. Draco immediately headed for the door. "Here." Harry said quickly, as he tossed Draco the invisibilty cloak. "So no one will see you."  
  
Draco hurried out the door and Harry went to his bedside table. He tossed in his belongings and grabbed his blanket off the bed. Harry tucked everything he owned into the trunk, did a shrinking spell, and grabbed his cloak. With his broom in hand Harry headed to the window. He paused a moment, and looked back at the room. His eyes fell on Ron's bed and Harry dropped everything and went over to his friend's bed. Harry pulled out a piece of Ron's parchment from the table beside him and wrote a quick note.  
  
Ron and Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I know you have no idea what's going on but I have to go. By the time you read this I'll be long gone. Draco is coming with me but please don't tell anyone of this. I know you can't understand this right now, but I will contact you before too long. Trust me, I finally know what I am doing. Please forgive me, and tell Hermione I'll miss her, as well as you. But things need to be stopped. I can't tell you where I'm going, heck I don't even know. But I'll be back, you can't rid of the boy who lived that easily. Give the second note to Ginny for me, please? And don't try to open it, Hermione. I've sealed it so only Ginny can open it. Make sure she reads it alone. You guys are the best friends ever. Thanks.  
  
~ Harry  
  
Harry grabbed another piece of paper and proceeded in writing the mysterious note for Ginny.  
  
Ginny,  
  
I wouldn't let the others see this. They'd object to it. But Draco likes you, a LOT. Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he makes it back for you. We'll be in touch.  
  
~ Harry  
  
Harry sighed, folding up the parchment and lay the two letters side by side. Waiting for Draco to tell him when he was ready, Harry thought about how he was going to get out of the dorm. Walking out the front door really wasn't advisable.  
  
~You ready?~ asked Draco.  
  
~Yeah, can you get outside? When you do make sure you have your broom ready.~ Harry told him.  
  
~Yeah, and I've got enough money too. I just floo'd my dad and got money from him. Told him it was for more black robes.~ Draco said with a chuckle.  
  
~All right. See you at the front entrance.~ Harry told him. Gathering up his things, he threw open the window. Once again he leapt from the safety of the school and into the wind. He mounted his broom with ease and he soared around the school to the main entrance.  
  
~Up here.~ Draco said. Looking up, Harry saw Draco's grinning face, and within his outstreched hand he held up a small bag that jingled with coins. Harry smiled at his friend and readied his broom.  
  
Harry smiled. ~Lets go then before anyone notices our leaving.~ Harry told him and together they sped off across the grounds and over the forbidden forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind was icy on their faces and they realized the only way they'd survive was to stop and at least warm up. They started looking for a glimmer of light in the trees and dived down when they finally found one. Harry was off his broom first, his teeth clattering. He pulled out his wand, and turned his trunk back to its normal size. He pulled it open and brought out his blanket.  
  
Something slithered across his foot and he glanced down, his mode automatically switching to defense. A snake. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly he realized something. He forgot Nessem  
  
"Damn! Neesm! I forgot him!" Harry whispered.  
  
"I'm here! And I can't believe you shrunk me!" Came a voice from inside his trunk.  
  
"How'd you get there?" Harry asked, relief flooding though his veins once again.  
  
"I hitch-hiked." Neesm answered sarcastically. "I've been in here since the night you woke up. I didn't want to go back to the room, what with everything going on." Neesm explained.  
  
"You knew Dumbledore was using me?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"They had a suspicion down at the council of elders but they had no real proof." Neesm said, a hint of sorrow accompanying his hiss.  
  
"Look, I hate to break this up just when things are getting good, but I freezing my arse off. Can we please see if anyone is home?" Draco interrupted, motioning towards a one-story cabin cleverly hidden by trees.  
  
Neesm looked over at it, his tongue flickering. "Someone is up, sitting in the main room." He informed Harry. Harry let his own power leak out of its constricting hold to 'feel' out the person inside. An old man, living a lone for twenty years, with minimal contact with the outside world. A perfect place to rest, Harry surmised studying the man's character through his aura. No indication of incessant wrongdoing, nor any trace of black arts.  
  
"Perfect. This guy is one hundred percent innocent." Harry said, and Draco headed to the door.  
  
'But what if, some how, Voldemort finds me? The innocent man could be killed.' Harry thought, as he followed Draco up to the door, after shrinking his trunk again.  
  
Draco knocked on the door. A moment later it opened a little hesitantly. An old man, with too many wrinkles to count, stood before them. "Hello." He said quiet startled.  
  
~Seems that the old man hasn't had company in a long while.~ Harry said before addressing the man out loud, "I'm sorry sir, for imposing. But we are lost and very tired not to mention cold. We were wondering if you had an extra room to spare?"  
  
The old man looked at them quizzically, but soon relented, subconsciously summing them up to be two normal teenagers. He said. "Yes I do. But I'm afraid you'll have to bunk together. I only have one extra bed. Please come in." He opened the door wider, and allowed them to enter. Harry followed Draco in, after checking the rest of the house for anything living, the old man had a dog, nothing else.  
  
"My name is Michael, and this is my friend Arthur." Harry said quickly, and shook his head slightly at Draco's puzzled look.  
  
"I am Nicholas, but you may call me Nick, and that over there-" He said pointing to the snoozing dog. "-is Dizzy. He's my dog." He walked over to the couch and sat down, Harry and Draco followed in suit.  
  
"So what are you two doing in these neck of the woods?" Nick asked, a hand laying on the dog next to him.  
  
"We were camping, and went off to find fire wood, and we've gotten lost." Draco answered.  
  
~Quick thinking! It's believable.~ Harry told him.  
  
~What that I can think on my feet? You aren't the only one who can make things up.~ Draco said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh dear. Well, you are welcome to stay here until morning then it should be light enough for you to search for your camp." Nick offered.  
  
"Thank you." Harry and Draco replied thankfully. Nick looked over Harry, his eyes searching, and wondered up to his scar.  
  
A single eyebrow rose.  
  
~Uh-oh!~ Harry said, watching Nick's face, but the old man said nothing.  
  
~Oh, that's worse then him saying something.~ Draco said, as he faked a yawn.  
  
Nick turned his attention to Draco. "Arthur, are you tired?" He asked, concern in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah." Draco admitted.  
  
"Well, come this way, I wont keep you up any longer." Nick said, as he stood on wobbly legs.  
  
"Are you all right?" Harry asked, reaching an arm out to steady the old man.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Its just these old legs, they take a while to get started." He said with a chuckle. Harry allowed Nick to lean against his arm as he slowly walked them to their room.  
  
"Here you are. I'm sorry to say I only have one extra bed, one could sleep in here and another on the couch if you'd like." Nick said. Draco and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"I'll take the couch." Harry offered, and Draco nodded.  
  
"All right." Nick said, then directed his attention to Draco. "You'll find everything you in here." He said, opening a cabinet. "You can follow me." He said to Harry as he scuttled out of the room.  
  
"Night." Harry said as he followed the old man.  
  
~Night!~ Draco echoed. Nick opened the hall closet and produced a few blankets, handing them to Harry and reached for a pillow.  
  
Once he handed that over he said. "There now you have everything. Go to bed." His tone suggested that he once possibly had children.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said sincerely and he headed to the living room. The old man followed him to make sure he was all right.  
  
"Well, have a good night's sleep. Wake me if you have any trouble." He said, watching Harry make up the couch.  
  
"I will. Good Night, Nick."  
  
"Good Night, Michael." The old man retreated to the back room, with his dog on his heels and closed the door.  
  
Harry laid on the couch and Neesm appeared out of nowhere and curled up on his chest.  
  
"Night, Neesm." Harry whispered.  
  
"Good night, Harry." Neesm said into the darkness. Harry reached over and grabbed his potion from his trunk at the front of the couch. He took his dosage and settled back on the couch. Harry closed his eyes, and the blackness overwhelmed him, sending him spiraling into the land of dreams. 


	14. The Circus is in Town

Chapter 14:  
  
Harry woke to the sun filtering through the closed blinds, he took a whiff of the air and smelt something delicious. Harry gradually got up, shifting Neesm into the trunk, and headed in the direction of the wonderful smell.  
  
Harry entered the bright kitchen as Nick turns around. "Oh, good morning! I hope I didn't wake you." He said, holding a frying pan.  
  
"Don't worry about Michael, he can sleep through any thing." Draco said, from his spot at the table.  
  
Nick laughed, and motioned to Harry. "Come sit. Breakfast is ready." Harry obliged, and sat across from Draco. Nick slid a few pancakes onto his plate and fewer onto his own. He replaced the frying pan and sat down at his seat.  
  
"Go ahead, eat." He said when he noticed Draco and Harry watching him.  
  
~No poision?~ Draco asked.  
  
~I don't think so. Why would he, unless he's stronger then me that he can hide his intentions.~ Harry said with uncertainty in his mind voice. He heard Draco snort, and followed his lead as he dug into his pancakes.  
  
"You boys are hungry I presume? When was the last time you two ate?" Nick asked, over his orange juice.  
  
"A few hours before we came to your house." Harry answered, and forced himself to slow down. He noted Draco doing the same.  
  
"So when do you two want to get going?" Nick asked causally.  
  
"Well, we probably should leave soon, there are two others in our party and I be they're really worried." Harry told him, making it up off the top of his head.  
  
"Oh dear. I bet they're really worried." Nick said, concern laced throughout his light tone. Draco finished off his plate, and nestled back into his chair.  
  
"Oh they probably don't know we're gone yet." He said. Harry shot him a discreet look.  
  
~We want to get out of here before someone comes looking for us.~ Harry told him.  
  
"Oh, well still you should probably go. Its not safe to be camping out doors these days." Nick said, picking at his pancake.  
  
Harry looked up. "Why? Because of."  
  
~Watch it!~ Draco shouted.  
  
Harry winced. "Because of you-know-who?" He finished.  
  
"Yeah." Nick said with a whoosh of air. "I'm glad that you two are wizards. I wasn't sure, though the brooms should have tipped me off." He said, with a crooked grin. Harry finished up his breakfast, and collected the plates.  
  
"Do you want me to wash them?" Harry asked.  
  
"On no! You are a guest." Nick replied as he struggled to get out of his chair.  
  
"And you aren't as young as I am. I can do this faster." Harry told him, resting a hand on the old man's shoulder.  
  
"Okay." He surrendered. Harry walked over to the sink and took out his wand. He muttered a spell and all the dishes were sparkling clean.  
  
"There, see." Harry said holding up the plates.  
  
Nick smiled, his face wrinkling up. "Good job. The plates go in that cupboard, and the cups in that one." He said pointing to each cupboard. Harry quickly put them away and sat back down at the table.  
  
"We've been out here for a bout three days. We haven't heard of anything concerning you-know-who. What do you know?" Harry asked, looking at the old man.  
  
"Well, it seems that you-know-who has attacked many wizard homes. At each destroyed home he leaves his dark mark but now the skull has a flashing lightning bolt on its temple." He said, getting up to grab the paper. He handed it to Harry, Draco looked across the table.  
  
The picture was of a place where a home once stood, but now there were just ashes. The glowing skull producing a snake from its mouth. As Nick said, there was a lightning bolt that disappeared and reappeared in intervals. Disgusted Harry passed the paper over to Draco. His face, if possible, grew even paler.  
  
"It says here that you-know-who is trying to lure the-boy-who-lived out of the school, that he wants Harry Potter to meet him for the final confrontation." Draco said, looking up from the paper, and into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Geez, will he stop at nothing? That poor boy, I'm sure his life isn't too fun. What with a mad man on the loose looking for him. That poor guy." Harry said, looking at his hands. He glanced up a moment to check the time. "Oh, we better get going. It's nearly ten." He got up and walked into the living room.  
  
~Smooth cover, though I think he's already suspicious.~ Draco told him. Harry collected the blankets, and took them back into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you want me to do with these?" Harry asked Nick. Nick looked up from the paper.  
  
"Oh you can put them in the laundry room, second door on the left in the hall." He said, Harry followed his directions and came back into an empty kitchen. He followed the talking to the bedroom, where Draco was putting everything he used back into his trunk.  
  
~Oh crap! Our trunks!~ Harry said, his shoulders sagging slightly.  
  
~What? What's wrong with out trunks.~ Draco asked, not looking up from his chore.  
  
~Well the fact that they're here is one reason. We're supposed to be lost while camping, why are our trunks with us if we were just looking for firewood?~ Harry asked him, slightly irritated with their bad cover-up story.  
  
~Why were we looking for wood in the first place? We're wizards we could have made a full blown fire without firewood.~ Draco shot back. "All right, I'm done." He said out loud. Harry nodded and went to gather up his things. Neesm curled up under Harry's sleeve, as he grabbed his broom.  
  
He turned to Nick and Draco who had followed him. "Well, I am very glad you two spent the night. It has been a long time since I've talked to anyone. I'm glad you happened across my doorstep. I hope you find your party and be wary of the evil in this world." He told them, as they walked to the door.  
  
"Thank you Nick. For allowing us into your home. We are forever grateful. Thank you." Harry said, shaking the old man's frail hand.  
  
"Yes, thank you Nick. You are a kind soul." Draco told him, also shaking his hand.  
  
"I hope you two find what your looking for." He said, as they mounted their brooms. Harry placed his shrunken trunk into his pocket and waved goodbye to the old man. He kicked off and rose into the air. Draco followed, calling goodbye to Nick.  
  
They soared over the trees slowly making their way south.  
  
~So where do we want to go?~ Harry asked, Draco as they flew, invisible, over a small town.  
  
~Some place warm.~ Draco said, looking down at the snow spitefully.  
  
Harry laughed. ~Well we can go anywhere.~ He told him.  
  
~Well, do we want to go to some remote wizarding town or into a...~ He paused a moment. ~a muggle's town?~ Harry smiled softly to himself.  
  
~I think we should find a job first.~ Harry said.  
  
~Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe we should check to see if any wizards are hiring for anything. Maybe we can do something cool!~ Draco said, and images flew through Harry's mind so fast that he didn't have time to look through them.  
  
~Okay, Draco, calm down.~ Harry told him with a chuckle.  
  
~What are you talking about? I am calm.~ He protested. Harry pointed at a town.  
  
~Its a wizarding town, do you want to stop there? One of the last time we'll probably be able to show oursleves.~ Harry said.  
  
~Okay.~ Draco replied and they dived down to the town. The stopped on the outskirts of the small town and uncloaked themselves. They walked quickly up to a tavern, and opened the door. The place smelled of stale smoke and drink, but they walked in anyway.  
  
"Good evening sirs. Is there anything I can get you?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Just water for me." Harry told him.  
  
"A butterbeer." Draco said, as they sat at the bar. "So where are we going to find a job?" He asked Harry once the bartender was out of earshot.  
  
Harry started to say something but was interrupted. "Excuse me, I couldn't help over hearing. Did you say you were looking for a job?" A male voice asked from beside Draco.  
  
Harry and Draco turned to the man, about a thirty-five year-old man sat next to Draco. His long black cloak trailed the floor, and his dark hair, was scraggily. He almost reminded Harry of Sirius, when he first met him, but then the newcomer looked over at Harry with cold blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, you did? Why do you know anyone who has any openings?" Draco asked before Harry could stop him. This man was not into the dark arts but he was still bad news. Harry knew what he wanted before he even told them.  
  
"Actually I do have a job I need done. But I need to know if you are trusting enough." The man said, his voice deep.  
  
~What is the job?~ Draco asked Harry.  
  
~He wants us to assassinate someone.~ Harry told him.  
  
~Well who is it? I heard there is good money in killing people.~ Draco said sarcastically.  
  
~I don't know who it is, just someone petty, I think.~ Harry said, then to the new guy. "I don't think we're interested." Harry said.  
  
"Then I wasn't talking to you." The man snapped, and he turned his eyes to Draco. "What about you?" He asked.  
  
"No thanks." Draco told him. "We can find something on our own."  
  
"Suit yourselves." He said, and he disappeared out the door.  
  
"That guy was creepy." Draco said, accepting his butterbeer from the bartender. Harry took his water and sipped it, thinking.  
  
~I wonder how long Dumbledore has been using me, and what he planned on doing.~ Harry thought.  
  
~I don't know. Maybe he just wanted to train you so that you'd be able to beat the Dark Lord.~ Draco said.  
  
~You know it's a heck of a lot easier if you said Voldemort.~ Harry told him with a snort.  
  
Draco filched and said. ~Not all can be as brave as you.~ He turned his eyes to the door as it jingled open. A group of loud people dressed in extremely colorful robes. ~Oh must the be so loud.~ He said, wincing as the group laughs loudly again, and he turned back around, to meet Harry's laughing eyes.  
  
~Oh shut up!~ Draco snapped, as he took another drink of his butterbeer.  
  
"Hey Philip! Can we get seven butterbeers?" A female voice called from beside Harry. He turned to snap, but was met by a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, did I just yell in your ear?" She asked in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah." Harry told her, not matter how pretty she was, he was still annoyed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm just used to yelling, we just finished a privet show from so people and I guess I'm still in the yelling mood." She explained, then stuck out her hand. "I'm Rayne."  
  
Harry shook her hand. "James Brooks."  
  
"What kind of show were you doing?" Draco asked. Rayne turned her eyes to Draco.  
  
"I'm part of the circus." She said with a smile. "I'm Rayne."  
  
"Drake Brooks." Draco told her as he shook her hand.  
  
~Copy cat.~ Harry said with a snort.  
  
"We're brothers." Harry told her, noticing her confuse look.  
  
"Different mothers." Draco said at the same time. Rayne laughed, an almost bell like laugh.  
  
"Hey Rayne, I'm sure they don't want to hear your life story." An older man said, from the table her group had claimed.  
  
"I'm coming." She shouted to them with a smile. "You two are welcome to come and see the show. Its tonight at eight, over behind the town hall." She said hurriedly.  
  
"Sure we'd love to come." Draco told her.  
  
~Now what about Ginny?~ Harry asked him.  
  
"Cool, I'll see you there. If you come back stage before I can show you around." Rayne told them.  
  
~I'm just trying to find you someone!~ Draco shot with a mental smile.  
  
"Sounds good. See you around." Harry told her.  
  
"Bye." Draco said, finishing up his butterbeer.  
  
"Bye." She said, and walked back over to her table. Harry placed some money on the counter and stood up. Draco did the same leaving enough for his butterbeer and stood with Harry.  
  
"Well, lets go James." Draco said with a laugh. He walked to the door, and Harry waved to Rayne, and followed Draco out.  
  
"Now where to brother?" Harry asked him.  
  
"Well, maybe we should get some new clothes." Draco said with a worried look. "And then look for a job."  
  
~Maybe the circus is hiring. You should be able to get a job there.~ Harry told him, laughing.  
  
~Yeah you would be perfect! I can see it now!~ Draco paused from the dramatic effect. ~COME ONE COME ALL! SEE THE BOY WHO LIVED!~ He said in a loud thought.  
  
Harry rubbed his head. ~Yeah and a former death eater as his friend.~ Harry snorted.  
  
~Hey! I did not join up with that bunch of cowardly dogs!~ Draco snapped.  
  
~I'm kidding.~ Harry told him with a laugh. He heard Draco grumble and could tell he did it out loud because a couple walking by looked at him weirdly. ~Stop grumbling! Your scaring the people.~  
  
Draco looked around. "Lets try in there." He said pointing across the street to a little store with clothes in the front window. They walked across the street careful of the crowds of people and not showing their faces too much.  
  
The door rings as they push it open, and they are immediately overwhelmed by the smell of something sickly sweet. Harry and Draco forced themselves not to gag as they browsed through the rows of clothes.  
  
"Excuse me, but don't I know you?" Someone asked behind them. Harry and Draco turned suddenly nearly dropping the clothes they'd gathered. 


	15. Down Town

Harry looked at the girl standing in front of them, she was petite, blond thing. Her hair curly and her blue eyes glistening with excitement.  
  
"Draco?" she asked, staring deeply at Draco. His face clouded over in confusion.  
  
"Yes?" He answered slowly.  
  
"Its me Meribeth. Don't you remember me?" She asked, touching his arm lightly.  
  
"Meribeth Hart? I haven't see you in years! What have you been up to?" Draco asked. Harry smiled lightly, and continued down the row of clothes, listening to their light chatter. It seemed Draco and this Meribeth went to the same daycare, and were obviously quite close. Harry turned around as he heard his name (James) being mentioned.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry. This is James, one of my friends from school." Draco was saying.  
  
Meribeth cast a cool glance over Harry's way. "Pleased to meet you." She purred.  
  
"Like wise." Harry answered, offering her a hand. She took it gracefully and gave him a strong shake.  
  
She looked at him, closer this time. "Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked.  
  
"I don't believe so. I'm a transfer student from the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the states." Harry quickly lied.  
  
"I see." She said slowly, as though not believing a word he said. "And are you of the pure?" Her eyes trying to hold his.  
  
"If by meaning I am a pureblood, then yes, but if you mean that I am innocent," Harry gave a harsh laugh, masking the pains he felt from all the death he'd caused, "well lets just say I could be hardly called innocent." Meribeth seemed content with his answer, and even offered a small smile.  
  
I take it she's not a people-person. Harry muttered to Draco.  
  
I don't get it, normally she's very friendly. Draco answered.  
  
Maybe she recognizes me. Harry said, picking up the blue robe he had accidentally dropped.  
  
Better not let her see that scar. Maybe we should try and find some way of hiding it. I'm sure there is some spell to cover it. Draco said.  
  
Yeah, I've been looking into it. Harry paused. I'm going to try this stuff on, you coming with?  
  
Yes, just let me get rid of Meribeth. Draco replied. Harry nodded, and walked towards the dressing rooms. He could hear Draco talking to Meribeth in his mind, and kept a loose contact with him, as he tried on the various clothes he had chosen. Five minutes later, Draco joined him in the dressing room, after successfully getting rid of Meribeth.  
  
Harry walked out as Draco finished, both piles had been greatly reduced, and they headed to the checkout silently.  
  
As they opened the door, Harry turned to Draco. "Well, what should we do now? Its only six thirty."  
  
"Well, we could go over to the circus and see if we can find Rayne." Draco said, wiggling his eyebrows at Harry. Harry laughed and slapped Draco on the back.  
  
Lets get some dinner first. Harry replied, leading the way to a small diner he had seen earlier. They entered the quiet diner, and Draco chose a booth in the corner.  
  
Immediately a waitress came over and took their orders. Draco looked at Harry as the waitress hurried away with their orders.  
  
"Now about the spell to hide that," He said pointing to Harry's head. "What have you found?"  
  
Harry smiled at the waitress as she placed two butterbeers on the table.  
  
He waited until she was out of hearing. "Nothing really, most spells I use don't work on it because it is a magic scar." Harry told him, as he fiddled with the straw in his glass.  
  
Draco sat back to think for a moment. "What about the spell the Deatheaters use to cover their tattoo? Have you tried it?" He asked.  
  
"I've looked into it, but the spell tied to the tattoo. And since I already have the scar, the spell he used won't work." Harry explained.  
  
"Hmm, what about some medicine? Pills or some potion?" Asked Draco.  
  
"I've looked into that too, there was nothing I could find in the books in the library." Harry said.  
  
"Well, what about actually going to a Potions shop? They might have something of use." Draco replied mockingly.  
  
"And what should I tell them?" Harry asked. Hello, I'm Harry Potter. I'm running away from the wizarding community because they are all trying to use me, do you think you have something to cover up the scar Voldemort gave me when I wasn't even a year old. You see, I don't want to be recognized.  
  
"Well, it might work." Draco said slowly. He rolled his eyes as Harry gave him a look. "Don't look at me like that. If we find someone trusting enough, maybe we'll be able to find something. Or we could just not tell them who you are and see if we can get something for you." He pauses to think. "Actually I know a place that might be helpful. Its just a little south of London, and they might have something."  
  
"But." Harry said, knowing what was coming next.  
  
"But its a dark arts store." He hurried on as Harry gave him another look. "I swear they'll have something."  
  
"Maybe." Harry told him, as their food arrived. Harry smiled a 'thank you' to the waitress.  
  
Draco gave him an exasperated sigh. "All right, fine, first we'll go to the Potions Store, here in town, then if then don't have anything, we'll go visit the one your talking about. And if they don't have anything, well, it'll be your head." Harry told him, taking a bit of his sandwich.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Draco said, grinning. "So about this Rayne, what do you think of her?" He asked, innocently, at least until the underlying mischief showed through.  
  
"What are you talking about? First of all we just met her and we talked to her, what a whole of two minutes? Secondly you can read my mind." Harry snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Draco stuttered. Then he paused a moment. "So you think she's cute?" Harry groaned in annoyance, and didn't bother to dignify Draco with an answer. "So you DO think she's cute! Aw, that's so cute!"  
  
Draco, one more word from you, and I'll personally ship you back to Hogwarts. In a cardboard BOX! Harry told him, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
  
"Touchy." Draco murmured, a grin upon his face.  
  
Harry slowly put down his sandwich, and gave Draco a leveled gaze. "So," He paused a moment, his voice calm and cold. "What about Ginny?"  
  
Draco faltered a moment before saying. "What about her?"  
  
"Do YOU think she's cute?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off Draco's face.  
  
"Of course." He said slowly.  
  
"Mmm hmm, and what have you two been doing? I know you two were sneaking around before we left." Harry stated calmly. Draco's face paled before turning red.  
  
"H-how did you find out?" He stuttered.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "We do share a connection. Besides, you two were so obvious."  
  
If possible Draco's face went paler, he could almost rival Ron's embarrassed face. Harry laughed, "I'm kidding. Jeez, you should see your face."  
  
Draco emitted a low growl, and picked up his sandwich, ignoring Harry. "What? You can't take a little teasing?" Draco kept silent. "Fine." Harry grinned.  
  
I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes. Harry took a deep breath and started again, this time going faster. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. And this is how it goes. He took another deep breath and started again, faster, and he continued this way for a few minutes before Draco snapped.  
  
"STOP IT!" He roared.  
  
"What? Am I not allowed to sing to myself?" Harry asked innocently, as he waves to the frightened waitress.  
  
"No." Draco hissed. Harry rolled his eyes and they ate in silence for a while. Draco looked at Harry briefly, and scowled. "You have that song stuck in my head."  
  
"Oh, really? I am so sorry for that. It wasn't my intention." Harry told him sarcastically. Draco grumbled, as he finished his sandwich. He checked the watch on the wall.  
  
"What time did Rayne say to meet her?"  
  
"She told us, that the show started at eight. She didn't say to meet her anywhere." Harry snapped.  
  
"All right, I guess once we are finished, we can head over to the circus and see if we can find her." Draco said.  
  
"All right." Harry told him, as he too finished his sandwich. He took the last bit of his butterbeer in one gulp, and stood up. "Come on, if we're going to see the show we should probably go now so we can hit the potions store before it starts." Draco stood with him, and took out a handful of money. He and Harry both placed the owed amount on the table, plus a little extra, and walked out.  
  
Down the street, they entered a small dark store. As Draco looked around at the bottles, Harry immediately went to the counter. The old witch looked up, and scowled, as she put down her magazine.  
  
"Excuse me, Madam, but do you happen to carry a potion that can cause a scar to disappear?" Harry asked politely.  
  
"Why don't you just use a spell?" She replied in a rough, scratchy voice.  
  
"Because this scar was made by a curse gone awry." Harry told her.  
  
With a roll of the eyes, she pointed to the back corner, and said. "Check in the corner. If we carry it, it should be back there."  
  
Harry thanked the witch, and walked to the corner. Draco met him there. "Damn, she's creepy looking." He whispered.  
  
Harry nodded, and picked up a potion that looked promising. "She said that if they carry the potion, then its somewhere back here."  
  
Draco glanced at the potions. "Do you think it might be here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think, I know." He said, holding up a dark green bottle with .  
  
Draco peered at it. "Curious." He said. That the potion to cover up the spell Voldemort gave you, is in a green bottle. Harry raised an eyebrow at him. Well, green is like his favorite color. All his curses are done with green light.  
  
Harry looked at the bottle in his hands with a new light, and shrugged his shoulders. He walked up to the woman at the counter, and places the bottle on the smooth surface.  
  
"You want that?" She snapped.  
  
"If he didn't then why would he bring it up here?" Draco snapped back.  
  
"That is one of the most powerful appearance changing potions. Once you take it, you can only change back to how you are now by the counter potion." The old woman told them, in a much softer voice.  
  
"Well, then if that's the case. Then do you carry the counter potion?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope." She grinned a toothless grin.  
  
"Then what is the point of carrying this potion?" Draco asked, irritated.  
  
The old woman shook her head, unsure herself why they carry it. "Do you still want the potion?"  
  
"Yes." Harry replied, pulling out the required amount of money.  
  
At the sight of the money, the old witch perked up. "You might be able to find the counter potion in some of the bigger stores, many of the ones in London carry it."  
  
"Thank you." Harry told her, handing her the money. With a sneer at the old woman, Draco headed out, as Harry followed, pocketing the potion.  
  
Outside Harry checked his watch. "All right, lets go to the show." Draco glanced at Harry's watch.  
  
"We'll probably get there in time for the show. I guess we'll visit Rayne afterwards." Draco said, as they started walking down the street towards Town Hall.  
  
"Have you ever been to a wizard circus?" Harry asked Draco, interrupting the silence that had fallen between them.  
  
"No, my father was busy with other things." Draco said. Harry let it drop at that, knowing how bad his childhood was. They walked in silence to the Town Hall, and back behind it to the circus.  
  
The large red tent was the first thing that caught their eyes. The second was the massive crowd.  
  
"Wow." Draco whispered.  
  
"That's a lot of people." Harry said, staring at the crowd in front of them. "Well, we better go get some good seats." Together they pushed their way towards the tent's opening. They took a seat on the first rows, near the middle ring. All in all there were three rings, the middle ring being the biggest, and the other tow being slightly smaller.  
  
More people filled in, taking up many of the seats around them. I don't like this very much. Harry thought, watching the people around him with a careful glare.  
  
Don't worry, no one is going to attack us in the middle of this crowd. Draco replied reassuringly.  
  
Oh yeah, you know that's what everyone thinks before Voldie attacks them in the street. Harry said.  
  
Draco snickers. Voldie? Now that is a name I can say without fear.  
  
Good to know Harry said, as the lights dimmed. Shh. The shows about to start.  
  
Oh yes, and we must be quiet so you can watch Rayne in peace. Draco teased, but because it was dark he didn't duck for the punch Harry delivered to his shoulder.  
  
Don't tease me. I know Ginny, she'll believe anything I say about you. Harry warned.  
  
Is that a threat? Draco asked, slightly worried.  
  
Always.  
  
A/N I am soooooo sorry for taking so long! I've had this huge writers block and I couldn't get past it. Now I can only write during school hours because my computer is down. Oh why must life be so hard? Anyways, once summer rolls along I should have more time to write more chapters, so once again they'll probably be coming every few weeks. But that won't be until June-ish. Thank you so much for the reviews!! You guys are the best! And thank you to all you who are waiting patently for me to get my butt in gear. You guys are the sht!!! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up sooner then I did this one. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! Now all you have to do is hit that little button down there and review for this chapter. Come on, you know you want to! Gotta love peer pressure! LOL!  
  
Angel 


	16. Opportunity Knocks

A/N I finally decided I'd try to start this story up again. I'm not sure how it will turn out, or even if it will be remotely good. But I will try my hardest. That is the best I can give you all, and it doesn't seem like much for all you loyal readers. But it is the best I can do, thank you to my readers, I am very grateful for you all. Now the story…

i Nope, just a promise to a dear friend. /i Harry thought with a grin. i Now will you, please, be quiet /i 

They watched the two rings come to life with different people; clowns, stunt performers, animals of all different kinds performed their acts. Harry was quite amazed by the tricks they did, many seemed to be based around muggle everyday things. A couple clowns on one end of a ring inspected a hose that was connected to a pump at the other end of the ring. While another group of clowns started pumping the pump. The crowd exploded with laughter as the two clowns inspecting the hose became drenched with the water that sprayed from it.

Harry laughed along, but for a different reason. All around he watched the wizards and witches watch the show, and laugh at the incredible things they saw before them. It was amazing, these everyday things that he had grown accustomed to and overlooked his whole life brought so much amazement to this crowd. He grinned as he looked over at Draco, and saw him laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes.

He turned back to the rings, and watched a parade of twelve horses march out of the side entrance. Beautiful horses of every color. Harry loved horses, they were always so pretty, and he had never seen so many in his life. He watched as the horse woman guided the twelve horses from the top of a large white mare. She shook her hair out, laughing as the act of shaking their manes rippled down the line of horses. Every act she did, the horses mimicked down the line. The white mare drew a tight circle and every horse followed in pursuit. The mare reared up on her hind legs, and walked a couple of steps, and every horse followed.

The horsewoman trotted the white mare in a circle, quickly catching up to the red horse at the end of the line. She pulled the mare to a stop, and each horse down the line stopped, forming a circle. The horse woman got off the horse, and walked into the middle of the horses' circle. She stood in the middle of the ring, her head down, and from the ceiling came the most beautiful music. She started out slowly, swaying in time to the music, then moved into more complicated dance moves.

It wasn't like a Veela's dance, nothing so testosterone focused, but it wove a spell all the same. Harry could see it affecting the others around him. People slowly started relaxing, and their smiles grew larger as they watched the woman dance. Each step she took seemed to weave a new part of a spell, Harry could feel it, which was strange in itself. He stared at her, and some how knew what spell she was weaving. It was a spell to create a happy atmosphere inside the tent.

i How do we know what spell is being cast? /i Draco asked, his voice shaking slightly.

i I have no idea. Maybe it came with the mind reading. /i Harry replied, watching the woman move with awe. She twirled and whirled in the circle of horses, and the horse gracefully swayed, and stamped their feet to the music. The woman closed up her dance with a flourished twist, and collapsed to her knees. Harry and Draco were right there with everyone as they jumped to their feet, applause erupting. They screamed and hollered with the best of them, and after a while they sat back down in their seat.

i Oh wow, that was incredible. /i Draco said as he looked over at Harry.

i I know! I've never heard of that kind of spell casting. /i Harry agreed.

i I have, but I've never seen it done. Its a rare talent, not many people know how to use it. /i Draco replied.

i I would love to talk to her. /i Harry said, thoughts of learning the craft filled his head.

i You already have. Take a look at who it is. /i Draco said as the woman stood up and bowed to the crowd. It took Harry a moment to focus on the woman, her dark hair was down, flowing freely around her face, framing it and there was so much makeup on her face, but he saw her. He knew who it was. Rayne, god she was beautiful. The light sparkled in her hair and Harry knew there was some sort of glitter in her hair. He whispered a spell under his breath, and her face came into sharp focus as if she was standing right in front of him. Her lips were slightly parted, as she breathed heavily, her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she scanned the crowd.

i Ha! I knew you liked her! /i Draco said with a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes, and settled back in his seat to watch the tight rope act. He watched Draco's glee as he watched the man walk across the rope without anything magical to keep him from falling. Harry swore to himself to take Draco to a muggle circus one day.

"Come on! We were invited to meet her out back. You don't want to keep her waiting do you?" Draco teased, he turned slightly to see if Harry was following him. Harry grinned at his friend as he slid easily through the crowd.

"I'm coming, jeez, calm down will you." Harry replied. i You know I have never seen this side of you. I think I like the old Draco better. /i Harry teased. Draco rolled his eyes, and pushed his way out of the tent's door. Harry followed quietly, and they walked around behind the tent.

"Hey, you aren't allowed back here." A gruff voice said. Harry and Draco turned to look at the owner of the voice. A large man stood, leaning against the side of a trailer. Though large was an understatement. The man was huge, bigger then huge. Harry recognized him as the weight lifter from the show.

"Rayne told us we could come back and visit her." Harry said politely.

The man looked Harry up and down, and then shifted his eyes over to Draco. His eyes narrowed at the sneer on Draco's face, and he grumbled. "What is your business with her?"

"James! Drake!" A silky voice said from the shadows. The three men turned towards the voice and Rayne stepped towards them. "There you are. I was worried you weren't going to stop by to visit, but I see my fears were silly and unnecessary. Brute, this is James and Drake, they are friends of mine." She linked arms with both Harry, and slipped her arm around Draco's. "They are stopping by for a visit so stop being such a meanie." She shot him a glowing smile and to both Harry's and Draco's amazement the big man smiled kindly back at her.

"All right Rayne, I was just making sure." He growled, his voice was so low.

Rayne lead Harry and Draco towards the stables, a long trailer with a huge ramp leading to the inside, and stood in the light of the lamp. "So did you guys like the show?" She asked, leaning against the wall.

"Very much so." Harry replied with a grin.

"I can't believe you did that stuff without magic! That was incredible! And your dance, how did you learn to weave a spell through dance?" Draco burst out. Harry watched Rayne's eyes grow slightly large at the comment of her spell dance.

"How did you know I wove a spell when I was dancing?" Rayne asked softly.

"Just a talent we've always had. We can tell when a spell is being made." Harry said, equally softly. Rayne looked at him, her eyes asking the question that she wouldn't voice. He just shrugged his shoulders, and moved to the side as one of the handlers lead a horse into the stables.

Draco motioned to the door, sensing the discomfort. "Do we want to go in?" He asked.

Rayne smiled, "That is a good idea." She pushed herself off the wall, and headed in the direction of the handler. She walked down the hall, and waved her hands to the stalls on either side. "This is where we keep the horses."

"Obviously." Draco said, with a snort, Rayne laughed at him.

"Yes, obviously." She walked further down the hall, heading towards another ramp at the end.

"So do you spell the trailer to move on its own, or do you move it manually?" Harry asked, as he looked around.

"Manually?" Draco asked, confused.

"We spell it, its a lot easier to move it, and a lot less energy wasted." She looked over her shoulder at him. "How'd you know we'd be able to move it manually, and why doesn't he know what you're talking about?" She asked, suspicion rising in her voice.

"Well, I grew up with my mother who's a muggle, and I never knew my father. So I have knowledge about both worlds. My father was remarried to a witch, so Drake here, has lived in the wizarding world his whole life. So he doesn't really have much of an idea as to the muggle world. We actually just found out that we were brothers. We used to be terrible enemies."

i Nice lie. You're quick, James. /i 

"Oh, well, its good that you to are friends now. So how is it just finding out that you have a brother?" Rayne asked, her smile back on her lovely face.

Harry started to reply but the shrill scream of a terrified horse stopped him. Rayne's face morphed from happy to scared and worried, as she raced out the trailer and turned to the back. Draco and Harry followed at the same rushing pace. They turned the corner and nearly crashed into Rayne, who was staring at something in horror.

About twenty yards away, a man was clutching the reins of a large black horse, forcing him to keep four legs on the ground as he struggled to rise to his hind legs. The man raised his hand, and the whip shone in the light. He brought it crashing down on the horse's rump, the horse let out another frightened scream, and tried to rise up on two legs. The man yanked on the reins, forcing the horse down. He rose the whip again, and was surprised to find it flying out of his hands. Draco easily caught the whip, as he kept his wand trained on the man. Harry walked forward, and felt someone start walking behind him. He didn't have to turn to know it was Rayne, her soft footfalls were vastly different from Draco's.

"You handle him, I'll tend to the horse." He said softly as he crossed in front of her, heading to the horse. The horse's eyes were wide, filled with fear and anger. The whites were showing as it watched Harry walk in front of him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rayne snapped He stood next to the horse, and reached out to take the reins from the man. He glared at Harry but didn't give him the reins. Harry let his hand drop, and waited for the man's answer.

"The horse wasn't learning to take a rider. Being kind wasn't working, so I tried a more disciplining way." The man said, a fake smile reached his lips, and he pulled the horse back from Rayne and Harry.

The horse stomped his feet, and placed them firmly on the ground. The man glared at the horse. "See it does not know how to follow the handler. It needs to be disciplined."

Harry saw Rayne trembling, and he quickly moved to take the reins from the man. Harry caught him off guard, and was able to get the reins away from him before Rayne struck. He didn't have a chance to defend himself. She put her whole weight into it, and drove with the shoulder. He was knocked down flat before he had a chance to raise his hands to block her punch. The horse skidded away from them, tugging on the reins.

The man stayed on the ground, looking up at Rayne in surprise and anger. He spit on the ground, and Harry noticed it was red. The horse's nostrils flared, as his eyes rolled around and he was trembling. Harry gently laid a hand on his shoulder and the horse skidded away from him. Harry took a step towards him, but didn't try to place a hand on him again. The horse eyed him anxiously but didn't struggle to get further away.

"All of this over a stupid horse that no one can ride in the first place!" The man hissed as he threw a rock at the horse. The horse reared, screaming as it went up on two legs.

Harry gently pulled on the reins, as he placed his hand on the horse's shoulder again and whispered soothingly to the horse. "Shh, its all right, boy. Its all right. Shh." The horse came down on four legs, and Harry put enough pressure on the reins and his shoulder to keep him from going up again. Harry rubbed the horse's neck, and whispered into his ear. He rubbed him between the ears, gently around the neck. He kept in the horse's sight as he ran his hand trough the horse's silky mane. The horse calmed down slightly. The trembling stopped, and his nostrils stopped flaring. Harry gently pulled on the reins, taking the horse away from the screaming match that was happening only a few feet away. Draco was in there, screaming about animal cruelty, and Rayne was chewing him out for throwing the stone.

Harry led the horse as far from them as he could get but still be with in shouting range. He unclasped a side of the reins, and turned it into a lead. The horse snorted at him, as he continued to draw little circles behind his ears. Harry took the horses calm moment to get a truly good look at him. The horse stood tall, and wide, and was build to handle tough weather. His muscles rippled as he walked. Everything about him was dark, his mane, his tail, his coat. There was no other color to him. Harry gently ran his hands down the horse's legs, checking for any injuries. He found a few scratches on his legs, and long gashes on his rump from the whip. The horse skidded away from his as his hands gently touched one of the gashes. Harry placed a calming hand on the horse's back, and placed a hand over the gash. He muttered a healing spell and the wound quickly knitted itself together. The horse turned to look at him, his eyes grateful.

Harry laughed softly. "You are welcome." The horse snorted and blew into Harry's hair. Harry rubbed the horse's cheek, and buried his face into the horse's neck.

"James." A soft voice said from behind him. He turned to Rayne, and smiled gently. She looked at him with wide eyes. "I have never seen that horse take to anyone so quickly. What did you do?"

Harry looked at the horse, then back at Rayne. "I don't know. I guess I just have a way with him or something." She walked up to the horse, and place a hand on his shoulder. The horse moved away slightly, eyeing Rayne with suspicion.

"Even I can't get near him." She chuckled. She turned her blue eyes to him. "Marco, the handler, is in the ringleader's office. He's getting fired."

"Not quite." A deep voice said from the direction of the stables. Harry and Rayne turned quickly, caught off guard. A broad shouldered man, in a red coat walked towards them. "I saw what all happened, you have a wonderful gift with horses." He said, when he reached them, he held his hand out for Harry. Harry took it and immediately noticed the strong grip, not crushing but strong. Harry smiled slightly, as the man surveyed him up and down. "I am the ringleader, Mr. Hunting. And I am looking for a new horse handler." He grinned at Harry. "You wouldn't by any chance be looking for a job would you?"

Harry grinned back. "That would be awesome." Then he had a though. "But I cannot leave my brother."

"Don't worry Ha-James. I've already been offered a job. Seems the guy was also a rider, and I've been riding since I was little. So I was offered a job too." Draco said, as he walked up to them. The horse snorted at the crowd and danced away. Harry laid a hand on the horse, mentally sending soothing thoughts to the horse.

i You can mind link with animals? Way cool! /i Draco asked.

i Its more like since I can read a person's intentions, I can also read animals emotions, so I can force some back onto them. Its weird and complicating. /i Harry explained.

"You two don't have anything else to be doing do you? Or can you join right away?" Mr. Hunting asked.

"Well, all we're doing now is traveling, but so does you circus, so it really doesn't matter. Now we just actually have a course planned out." Draco explained.

"Great, if you'll come into my trailer, I'll tell you what you are going to be doing. We're heading out tomorrow for Dublin, stopping at a few towns along the way, so we'll have to make this fast. Tomorrow you can meet everyone, and they'll show you what to do. Oh, and you can have Marco's trailer, he lived by himself because he was one of our top handlers, but you two can share it. Now if you'll just follow me. James, give Rayne the horse, she can bed him down." Mr. Hunting smiled, turned and started for his trailer.

Harry smiled at Rayne as he handed her the reins. "Be careful with him, he's still skittish."

"I will. You know James, I'm really glad I met you." Rayne said, sincerely.

"Yeah, me too." He said softly, then he turned and followed Draco and Mr. Hunting to the trailer.

He breathed deeply, this was it. His last few moments as Harry Potter. He smiled and fully excepted becoming James Brooke. This was the last of Harry Potter, no more using him, no more wanting him to be someone he wasn't. It was a new beginning. For the both of them. Him and Drake. More then just brothers, blood brothers. Things were going to be different from now on. His smile grew wider as he entered the trailer's door as James Brooke, the new horse handler for Hunting's Circus. Yeah, life was good.

AN; Once again I am sooooo sorry for the long delay. I am well aware that it has been a year. But life changes things and sometimes, you just can't find the time. I love all my readers and I thank you to those who have reviewed. You guys are so awesome! A little warning though, from now on Harry is going to be referred to as James and Draco will be Drake, even when they mind talk to each other. They are becoming James and Drake fully. But it will go back to normal once everyone catches up with them. So with that little hint, I leave you. Press the button down there and give me more motive to write the next chapter, though I cannot promise it too soon. Thank you all! You are truly wonderful.


End file.
